


BQ

by kaylenpastarr



Category: Brian Quinn - Fandom, Impractical Jokers, TESD
Genre: F/M, Impractical Jokers - Freeform, Sex, Smut, brian quinn fanfiction, brian quinn imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 72,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylenpastarr/pseuds/kaylenpastarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Brian 'Q' Quinn fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Really?" I huffed, mildly irritated with my father for ruining what I thought was going to be a peaceful night in. 

"Come on, you're just being dramatic. They're not THAT bad" he replied, putting enthasis on the "the".  
Not that bad? I thought, not wanting to share that information with him aloud when he had clearly made up his mind. 

"I guess I'll just go and hide in my room before they get here" I said sulkingly.

And with that I made the trek up the stairs and to my room, feeling bugged by the fact that I couldn't even feel comfortable around my own dad's friends that he had invited over. It's not that I didn't like the guys, it's just...when you're planning on having a quiet night in, these are so not the guys to be around. Since we had moved from New York to California 7 years ago, whenever these certain friends visited it was always an extremely loud reunion. There's just something about a group of New Yorkers being in the same room together, it always seems to become a match of 'who can yell the loudest'.   
As I entered my bedroom, I could hear the commotion coming from the floor below which let me know that the guys had arrived. It's going to be a long night.. I thought to myself.

A couple of hours and netlfix episodes later, the noise didn't seem to be dying down at all. Laying there in my bed and at my wits end, I was about to sandwich my head between my pillows to try and drown some of the noise out.   
Looking at the clock on my nightstand it only read 11:15pm. This is what my life had come to. Hiding in my room at my parents house like some kind of hermit at 21 years old.   
Screw it. Admitting defeat, I flipped my blanket off of my body and made my way out of my room. Sure, I protested about being around these people earlier but I wasn't going to have much luck trying to sleep with this racket, so I might as well go and see if all of the noise was exciting as they made it out to be. 

I entered the sitting room, to be greeted by my dad and four other faces. Familiar ones at that. The same usual culprips that spend most of their days with my father howling with laughter like young teenage boys. 

"Oh hey, Jess!" One of the guys yelled out over the music that was playing in the background. 

"Hey" I awkwardly smiled and waved, a little uncomfortable at how many eyes were on me at one time.

It's not that I was a self conscious person lacking confidence at all, it was just when several intoxicated people are looking at you at one time, it's enough to make you feel a little uncomfortable.  
They accepted my awkward greeting and continued with their conversation between themselves as I headed to the adjoining kitchen. 

Pouring myself a drink, I heard someone enter the kitchen door. 

"Do you know where I can get one of those?" A familiar voice from behind me asked. I turned around, coming face to face with a guy I had known for many years yet barely recognized.

"You mean these things called a cup, Q?" I joked. 

Unknowingly not being able to take my eyes off of him. 

"Do I have something on my face?" He questioned, touching his face, genuinely thinking that there was something on it. 

Oh crap. He must have noticed me staring. 

"Oh, no, god, sorry" I said shaking my head to flush the daydream that I was in away. "Nothing on your face, I promise. It was just..you look different, I was just taking it in I guess?"

Smooth save, moron. But he did look different. And a good different at that. I hadn't seen the guy in 3 years, and the last time I had seen him, his hair was short and his face was cleanly shaven. Much, much different to the guy that was standing in front of me at this very moment with long thick shaggy hair, accompanied with a backwards Yankees baseball cap along with a beard. He had seriously gotten hot. 

"That scary to get used to, huh?" He replied sarcastically with a slight side grin. 

"Nooo, not at all. You look ho..good. Nice, you look nice". 

Nice way at playing it cool, Jess. It's not that I can let one of my dads closest friends know that I was just swooning over how hot I now found him. Besides, he was probably used to it. Young girls now wanting a piece of him because he was this big "TV star" now. I've heard how he's had the reputation of the ladies man of the group. 

"So cups. You need a cup." I said as I reached into the cupboard and retreieving a glass and passing it to him.

"Thanks" he replied smiling, soon turning to head back into the room full of soon to be extremely drunk guys, until he got to the doorway and stopped, turning back around to face me. 

"For the record, you don't look so bad yourself" he said with a smirk, clearly reeling in the compliment I had paid him earlier. And with that he winked and left the room.

 

Did he just hit on me?


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will get longer as the story unfolds, I promise :)

Halloween was fast approaching and that meant so was our annual Halloween party that we had at my parents house every year. It was always the biggest party of the year, everyone that we knew would be there in their costumes, enjoying the music and definitely making the most of the free drinks.

"I just don't know if this is the one" I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. Costume shopping was one of my favorite things but at this moment I couldn't find anything that my brain so specifically wanted this year.

My best friend Kara pulled the changing room curtain open and stood behind me looking over my shoulder to have a look at my reflection along side me. "What are you talking about? You look great!" 

Glancing myself up and down one more time, I exhaled. "Nope. This just isn't it" 

"Looking to impress someone this year or something?" She quizzed, raising an eyebrow. Receiving a nervous smirk that I was trying so desperately to hide. "Oh, my, gosh, there so is isn't there!" She squealed excitedly, grabbing my arm.

"Okay maybe there is someone that has caught my eye. But it could never happen. More like it would never happen." 

"Why? Who is it? I can't believe you haven't told me any of this!"  
she proclaimed.

"He's just some guy my family know. A little older than you and I and possibly my dads close friend. Like best friend" I clenched my teeth, forcing a smile awaiting her reaction. Her mouth opened in a gasp.

"Which one? And how much older?" 

"He's 39 I do believe. Also there's no reason to even be talking about this, like I said. Never going to happen. Anyways, he's famous, so why would be interested in somebody like me? I'm half his age almost, his best friends daughter, and a nobody." 

"Wait, what do you mean he's famous?" Putting air quotes on the word famous, not shocking me so much because we do live in L.A. A place where people are notoriously known to claim themselves to be "famous" yet have only been in a toothpaste commercial at most. 

"Like has his own TV show famous" I stated. 

"Well what show is it? Let me see if I know it, come on, chop chop, stop being so greedy with all of the details!" 

I rolled my eyes and smiled. This was typical Kara behavior, always wanting to know all of the gossip. "It's a show called Impractical Jokers" I said, and with that her eyes widened. "I'm guessing by that reaction you know the show that I'm talking about?" 

"Of course! I love that show. You never told me you were friends with them, though! We're best friends, Jessy. You need to tell me these things!" 

But the thing is, to me, fame doesn't impress me. You're still a person, being on a TV show shouldn't put you above anyone else. So I didn't feel like it was important to shout out to the world that we knew people that were on TV. 

"Just wait, I forgot to ask.." She paused, looking at me. "Which one is it..?" 

"Q" I kept my answer short but sweet. Wondering what her reaction would be like more than anything. 

"See, I'm more of a Sal girl myself. But I guess I can see why you find him attractive. He's a pretty good looking guy. He just comes across a little grumpy on TV I suppose." 

"You're ridiculous" I laughed, "but I wouldn't know, I don't watch the show" shrugging off what she had just said. "Now can we please stop talking about this and continue trying to find the perfect outfit?" 

"Sure, sure." She said walking towards the exit of the changing booth that we were both hauled up into gossiping. "But boobs."

"What?" I question, as she turns around to look at me. 

"Boobs. You're definitely going to have to show of some more of those bad boys" she claimed, pointing to my chest.

"You're voracious" I said, pushing her out of the booth laughing.

 

 

A long two hours later was when I had finally returned home. As I walked into the sitting room I could see my mom and brothers setting up some of the decorations for the party. I tried to sneak past them both and head up to my room before my mom would start questioning me about what I had bought from the costume store. I had settled with two outfits that I would have to choose from on the day. One was a little sexy nun number that showed off more leg and the other was a little more provocative, it was a cop outfit with a hint of more boob, as Kara would say. On the day of the party, I would barely see my parents through swarms of people filling the house so I wasn't worried about my choices. But that didn't mean that I was willing to get them out in front of my mom and brothers to show her what I had purchased. 

I had successfully made my way up to my room without anyone noticing that I had even returned home. Shoving the bag of clothes into my closet, I checked my phone and saw that I had a text from Kara. It was a link to a YouTube video along with the words "thought you might enjoy this ;) " I clicked the link and then the familiar faces and laughter that had filled my house a few nights before were now playing back at me through my phone speaker. It was a clip from their show where the guys were punishing Sal and they had gotten into his house. And then that was the part that had caught my eye and the sole reason that Kara would have sent it to me in the first place, it was Q, shirtless and thrusting at the window, it was hilarious, ridiculous, and also very typical of Kara to tease me like this. I shook my head with a slight giggle, throwing my phone onto my bed. 

The picture of him shirtless kept playing in my mind. He did look good, and it did make that want for him a little bit more stronger. And with that I then knew which costume I would be wearing that night. I wanted him to notice me again like he had done in the kitchen when I was in sweat pants and little make up. I wanted to make the same impression on him that he was making on me. My mind had decided that he was definitely worth the trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day of the party, and I had just gotten out of bed. I was walking along the hallway to go and get some late breakfast when I noticed that the door to the spare bedroom was open. No one would ever really go into the spare room unless we were expecting guests that night, so curiously I peaked through the door to see what was going on. I could see my mom frantically looking through the drawers for something. 

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Sheets. I need spare sheets. We can't have people staying over and not have fresh sheets!" She declared. 

"Well I could go and get some from my room. I'm just hoping that they like the color of extreme pink. I sometimes forget about the whole washing red with whites rule" I said, trying to lighten the mood considering my mother looked particularly stressed, as she always was when someome stays the night in our home. She was a perfectionist and wanted everything to always be perfect. "Who's staying anyways?" I asked. 

"Brian is" she replied whilst opening the curtains, making my eyes squint from the exposure of the sunlight. "He has a flight early tomorrow, and we're closer to the airport than anyone else so I told him he could just stop here for the night if he was already coming to the party the night before" 

I had no problem with that. None at all. I would enjoy nothing more than to catch a glimpse of him first thing in the morning. There was just something about a guy that had just woken up that was strangely attractive to me. The husky morning voice and the messy hair. What was not to find attractive about that?

"You okay?" She asked, standing in front of me. I have really got to stop daydreaming about this guy, I thought to myself. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about what shoes I was going to wear tonight that's all."

I really had to find better answers so that I was actually 'playing it cool' when I was trying to play it cool. 

"Well I'm sure whatever you wear you will look fine in" she smiled at me. 

\- 

 

It was coming up for 8:15pm and the party was in full swing now and I was still up in my room putting the final touches to my outfit along with Kara. I put the hat on to complete the look of my sexy cop costume, and I had to admit, I felt confident about myself. I felt sexy. Exactly what I wanted to accomplish. I could hear people still turning up and filling all of the rooms downstairs and I kept peaking out of my window to see if Q had arrived yet, that was until my inner monologue reminded me to just chill and keep it cool. He was my dads friend after all, nothing could ever happen between him and myself, no matter how much I wanted him to flirt with me again like he had done previous nights ago. 

"Are you ready to go down?" Kara asked.

"Ready" I smiled, walking towards the door. The sound of music and yelling were filling the hallway as soon as I opened my door, signalling that everyone was having a good time. As I walked down the stairs I scanned the surrounding room to see if I could see any of my friends when instead I saw Q in the living room talking to a group of his friends. He was dressed as some type of Zombie I believe. Either way he looked like an extra from The Walking Dead. 

-

After a few hours of dancing and shot taking with my friends, Kara pulls me to one side "he's alone! I just saw him in the kitchen getting another drink, go and say hey!" she says as she shoves an empty red solo cup into my hand, pushing me into the direction of the kitchen before I even had the chance to protest. "Go go go!"

And with that I headed to the kitchen. As I slid in the doorway, I spotted him by the counter looking at various bottles of liquor wondering which one to choose. I casually strolled up beside him as if I had the same intention as him. He slowly filled his cup up and settled the bottle onto the counter, before taking a sip and then turning to me.

"You should definitely try this one" he states, licking his lips slightly. 

"Fill me up" I said, popping the p. 

He chuckled slightly as he picked up the bottle and began pouring the drink into my cup. "I wouldn't think of you as a whiskey drinker" 

"People don't think a lot of things about me" I said whilst taking a sip of my drink without losing eye contact throughout.

"Well I'm sure people would like to believe that most cops look like that" he joked whilst eyeing my outfit up and down. I started to feel myself blushing a little. 

"So what did you come as?" I asked even though I knew, trying to hide my slight awkwardness.

"A zombie. I was originally going to be a firefighter but I left my clothes at home in New York by accident so now I guess I eat people instead of saving them." He shrugged. He always seemed to be making a joke out of something, but it was never annoying because he was never trying too hard to make someone laugh. He was just naturally funny and that definitely made him more comfortable to talk to. "I used to be a firefighter, you know" he said, watching my face like he expected a shocked reaction. Which it did shock me, but I could see it. He was a mans man, very rough around the edges, I could definitely picture him being one. 

"Really?" I asked. "I would have never guessed that about you" 

"People don't think a lot of things about me" he winked, mocking me from earlier on in the conversation. 

I playfully shoved his arm "Hey!" receiving a laugh from him.  
"I better be heading back to my friends now before they start to wonder where I am" I smiled, "I'll see you later?" 

"Yes you will" he smiled back. I went to leave the kitchen and I could feel his eyes watching me as I left. Something told me I had gotten the reaction that I wanted from him by choosing this very outfit. 

-

The party had been over for an hour now, everyone was either drunk and already in bed, and it was just Kara and myself chilling on the couch in the sitting room and my dad in the kitchen with Q. The last ones standing if you will. That was until my dad came out of the kitchen declaring that he was off to bed. Q followed out of the kitchen behind him and I figured that he was heading to bed also, but instead he came over to the sitting area and joined Kara and I on the seperate chair next to the couch. Kara instantly turned her head to look me in the eyes, raising her eyebrows suggestively. 

"You know what, I might call it a night too. Don't get too drunk now, you two" she smiled, knowing exactly what she was doing. "Goodnight guys" she called out as she left the room, Q and I returning the gesture. He rested his glass of whiskey onto the coaster on the coffee table and then proceeded to come and sit next to me on the couch. 

"I'm surprised you're still standing" motioning my eyes to his glass of alcohol.

"It's only my third" he expressed. "All in moderation. All and that I cannot deal with screaming children on a plane with a hangover" his joking streak continuing, earning a giggle from me. 

"I guess some people would consider that rude if it wasn't so damn true" 

"See, I told you" he smirked, keeping his gaze fixated on me. I could see his eyelids becoming a little heavy, which didn't suggest to me that he was completely sober. But he was aware. "Did I ever tell you how great you look tonight?" he asked, looking at my outfit again.

"Somewhat" I replied. "I guess you look cute, for someone that's supposed to be dead."   
He laughed at my comment, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Well thank you, thank you, that means a lot" he said in jest.

We were sat chatting for about an hour when we decided to play a game of never have I ever. At first they were just innocent questions, until they started to get more suggestive.

"Never have I ever cheated on a girl more than once" I said. He drank his drink. "Oh you ass!" I poked.

"Hey hey, it was college" he said trying to save his ass. "Everyone does things they regret in college, it's just natural." 

"Sure, cheating is a natural thing, sure" I said laughing at his typically male response.

"Okay, okay. My turn to ask. Never have I....." He paused to think of a question. "...Kissed a firefighter." I didn't pick up my drink. 

"Oh so you haven't?" He smirked

"Is that something that I missed the memo to?" I giggled "that every girl has to kiss a firefighter by my age?" 

"It wasn't. But it is now" 

"Since when?!" I scoffed

"Since I'm the firefighter in this situation, and you are the girl that should have kissed one by now.

"Ah, but you aren't a firefighter anymore. So technically none of this would actually make sense" we both laughed, obviously a little tipsy from our night of drinking. "Nice try though, I'll give you that one." 

"Nice enough that I get a kiss on grounds of trying my best?" he cocked an eyebrow. I guess one little kiss wouldn't hurt. It wasnt anything serious after all, it was just a part of the game. I turned slightly so I was now face to face with him.

"Let's just hope that your kissing skills are a lot better than your gaming skills." Gaining a pfffft from the sore loser. He began to edge closer towards me, and I could make out the smell of the Jameson coming from his body along with his cologne. Both of them mixed together was quite the perfect combination. His lips gently pressed against mine as his hand moved to the side of my face. The kiss was only short and then he pulled his face away but only slightly, with his hand still remaining on my face. His eyes kept trailing from my eyes to my lips, until he leaned in again. Only this time the kiss was a lot more deeper. I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip begging for entrance and I let him in. What was supposed to be just one kiss was now a heated make out session. His hands started to move from my face and then to my shoulders, slightly pushing me whilst he lifted his leg over my leg so that he was now half straddling me, receiving a slight moan from me. He began to kiss along my jawbone, back to my lips and then down my neck. My hands running through his thick hair, making it instantly messy. "Mmm Q" I moaned as he nibbled at a spot on my neck, sending goosebumps down my spine. I could feel his excitement start to brush up on my leg which then brought me back to the reality of where we actually were. Q must have noticed because he stopped what he was doing and looked me in the eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I do something that you didn't like?" He asked sounding concerned.

"What if we get caught?" I asked, receiving no answer but just a questioning look from Q. I pushed him gently by the shoulders showing him that I wanted to get up. He slid over so he was sat down still whilst I stood up. I reached my hand out to him. "Come on" I said as he took my hand in his. He looked shocked at what I was suggesting, but he was quick to join me. I lead him up the stairs, making sure that we were more than quiet as we both slipped into the spare bedroom. That was when Q took complete control of the situation, pushing me once again, but onto the bed this time. I loved that he was already showing a dominanting side. It made him quite the bit more appealing. His hands travelling down my body all the way to my thighs. He slipped his hand up my dress and I felt his hand brush over my panties. Kissing down my neck and back up to my lips again he moved his hand back over my underwear and started to rub me slowly through the fabric, receiving a moan from me, to which I felt him smile into the kiss, clearly proud of his actions. Moving his hands from my underwear and face he replaced them at the bottom of my dress and pulled it up over my head leaving me in just my underwear. I began to unclasp his belt buckle, feeling for his fly and unzipping it. I slid my hands into his jeans and then under the waist band of his boxers and began to rub his manhood. He was definitely a lot bigger than I expected him to be. This guy just kept showing up with unexpected surprises. Rubbing slowly at first whilst we continued to make out, but as I quickened my pace he began to bury his face into the crook of my neck groaning a husky groan. I didn't want him to finish yet so I removed my hand from the inside of his pants and then moved onto pulling them down entirely. He kicked the remaining part of his pants off and then focused his attention back onto me. Except this time he didn't attack my face with kisses, instead he began at my chest, reaching his hands around the back of my bra fiddling with the clasp for a few seconds before successfully unhooking it. He rubbed his hands over my boobs, kissing them, gently sucking on one as he proceeded to plant kisses along my stomach and to the top of my underwear. 

He looked back up at my half naked body "fuck, you're so hot" he whispered. He hooked his fingers at the sides of my panties and began to slide them off, throwing them onto the pile of clothes that were already on the floor. 

He parted my thighs with his hands and began to lower his head down, slowly kissing the inside of my thigh and making his way gradually higher with each kiss. The kissing on the thighs stopped, but I felt his hot breath return on my core, followed by the feeling of his stubbly beard. He began to lick, extremely slow but enough to do the job. My hands went up into his hair and I couldn't contain myself. 

"Oh Q, don't stop" I moaned. He took that as a sign to carry on and decided to speed up the rhythm of his tongue. Every flick and suck sent me over the edge. I lifted my legs onto his shoulders to give him better access and boy did he not disappoint. "Holy shit....mmm...oh god, just like that" his tongue began to swirl and I almost couldn't take it anymore "Oh Q I'm gonna" He immediately started to slow his movements and then haulted completely. 

"Not yet" he said devilishly. He moved up again so that we were now face to face, kissing me deeply. Now I could really feel how much he wanted me. It was my turn to tease now, so I pushed him on to his back and placed my leg over his waist. I scratched my nails gently down his chest and to the hem of his boxers, lowering my body down as I pulled them down too. I grabbed his length in my hands and gently kissed the tip. Before taking the rest of him in my mouth, swirling my tongue around his member. I kept making eye contact throughout, watching him throw his head back whilst moaning in pleasure. Trying not to carry on for too long, I positioned myself up above his length and began to rub him up and down onto my opening, before slowly lowering myself onto it, gasping as he disappeared inside of me. "So tight..." He whispered, as I slowly started a pace of going up and down. "shit, baby" he growled. I started to grind more into him, using his shoulders to hold me in place. He then grabbed my forearms and flipped us over so he was now on top. He started to thrust extremely hard and I could hear the bed beginning to move along with us

"Oh Q, Oh God, harder, fuck me harder" I moaned as he moved so he was now on his knees, grabbing the side of my hips pulling me into him, hitting just the right spot at even harder of a pace then he was previously doing. I could see him clenching his teeth and furrowing his eyebrows, his face a product of pure ecstasy. I could feel his pace getting slower and sloppier and I knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer.

"Fuck." He groaned, collapsing above me still slowly thrusting riding out his climax. Panting onto my shoulder, leaving my a whithering mess underneath him. He let out a small moan as he pulled away and rolled over next to me, I could see his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath still. 

It was at that moment when the realization hit me. Had I really just slept with one of my dads best friends?


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness of the fall sky still filling the room. I looked beside me to see Brian still fast asleep, breathing softly. My mind replaying what had just previously happened over and over again. Sobering thoughts started to fill my head and a wave of panic started to hit me. What if someone had heard? What if someone saw anything? We didn't exactly think this one through, carrying out said antics under my parents roof- although the whiskey could be partially to blame, it definitely wouldn't soften the blow of what had just happened to anybody. I had to leave the room ASAP, everyone had to still be asleep so I had to make my exit as quietly as I could. 

Tip toeing around the room searching for my clothes as smoothly as I could, I began to gather my clothes and put them on whilst walking towards the door. I pressed my ear up against the door to try and work out if anyone was awake, after hearing nothing from the other side besides the dead of night, I slowly opened it, peering my head out into the hallway before creeping out. I continued tip toeing towards my bedroom, and as I entered my room a flood of safeness surged my body. My night had ended exactly how I wanted it to, yet now that it had actually happened I had no idea how I was supposed to act afterwards. All I knew was breakfast was definitely going to be a challenging one later. 

\--

I awoke to the smell of bacon travelling into my room and the sounds of voices coming from the floor below. The thought of facing Brian this morning was definitely making me feel a little uneasy, after all I was probably nothing more than a one night stand to him, and for a guy that isn't usually someone that you want to come face to face with over the breakfast table the next day, right? I've seen enough shows to know that. Especially whilst sat at the same table as her parents. God, Jess, what a situation you have gotten yourself into this time. 

Checking my appearance in the mirror, and flattening my hair into place, I decided to finally swallow my pride and make my way downstairs.

"Good morning honey" my mom said from the kitchen, I suddenly see Q along with my dad and brothers sat at the table not too far away. Gulp.

"Morning, that smells so great" I replied smiling.

"Why don't you go and join the others at the table and I'll bring you some over when it's ready" she chirped back.

Oh god, oh god, oh god. I wasn't one to feel uncomfortable so easily, but my stomach wasn't just doing somersaults, it was doing a whole gymnastic routine. I walked over to the table and pulled out a chair opposite to Q and sat down. Doing anything in my absolute willpower to avoid eye contact. 

"You look awful, are you okay?" My dad asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I forced a half smile back in his direction.

"How did you sleep, Q? Stay up much later after I headed to bed? I was expecting more of a hangover from you, I'm not going to lie" he laughed, finding his own joke to be a lot funnier than it actually was.

"Eh..I didn't get too much sleep, but the night was definitely worth it" he answered whilst sipping his coffee, catching me dead in the eyes.

"Well I'm glad you had a good night" dad replied, completely unaware that this guy just casually ravaged his daughter 12 hours prior.

"Oh me too, me too" Q said, again looking me in the eyes quickly with an almost smug like smirk.

-

I had just gotten out of the shower, and sadly I couldn't have washed away the awkwardness that was leftover from breakfast. It's not that I didn't enjoy last night at all, I was more worried about anyone having seen anything. My nerves were starting to relax a little bit more when I realized if anyone had seen anything, it would be out in the open by now, so I decided to stop wracking my brain and walked over to my dresser to get some clothes out, when I noticed an envelope on the top of it with nothing but my name written on it. I opened the envelope to a small piece of paper with a phone number written scruffily on it. My last thought was that it was from Q. After all, he must have been drunker than I had originally thought if my dad was expecting him to have a hangover, considering when they were together those guys usually drank like there was no tomorrow. So to think for even a millisecond that he wanted more to do with me than one night of meaningless sex was completely out of thought. Until I realized that the area code was a New York number, surely just a coincidence, no? 

\---

I was winding down after a long day, climbing back into bed when my eyes danced across the letter still sat on my dresser. I got up to retrieve the letter and pulled out my phone. 

"Hey, it's Jess, you left your number on my dresser..?" I texted.

I checked my social media accounts whilst I awaited a reply and after a good ten minutes....still nothing. So I decided to put my phone down next to my head and try to get some sleep. As soon as my head hit the pillow, my phone vibrated.

"I almost thought you were avoiding me" the text read.

"Who is this?" I questioned back.

"It's Q." I stared at the short response. Of course it was. I didn't answer for what must have been 15 minutes, and I then recieved another text.

"You never said goodbye when I left earlier, I figured you felt too weird to be around me, especially when you dipped out at breakfast too"

Oh shit, busted.

"No sorry, I was just extremely hungover. Had to be somewhere." Shit, I had no logical explanation. I couldn't straight up tell the guy I psychically couldn't be around him.

"Last night was fun" he shot back almost instantly. 

What do I reply to that?! I didn't want him to think that it was such a big deal to me. 

"Oh yeah?" I responded. Trying to sound cool and failing.

"Definitely. I can't stop thinking about it."

"It was a pretty great night" I typed back.

"So tell me.. Would you ever want to do it again?" ....


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed since Halloween and nothing further had happened between Q and I other than the occasional flirty text. He was away on tour for the month, so I had to wait and see if there was any truth in the suggestion that he had brought up previous days before.   
I had grown quite accustomed to falling asleep texting him most nights, that this particular night when I hadn't had one from him at all, I started to feel slightly disappointed. I was falling asleep when my phone decided to dance on my night stand. The caller ID... Brian Quinn. What was he doing calling? Maybe something was wrong? 

"Hello?" I answered, sounding slightly concerned.

"Ah, so you are awake" he replied, as smooth as ever.

"What's up, why are you calling this late, everything good?" 

"I'm fine, just bored and alone, wanted some company.." The suggestion evident in his tone of voice. 

"Aren't you on a bus?" I questioned 

"Nope, hotel room on my lonesome.. Fuck, I wish you were here right now, Jess." he breathed. 

"Why, what would you do to me?" I'm not so sure where the sudden flood of confidence came from, but I knew where this was headed so I wanted to make it memorable for him.

"I would spend hours between your legs; teasing... sucking; sipping; tasting you. Making you come until you can't breathe."

Wow, his words were almost as powerful as the actual thing.

"I love the things you do with your tongue..you can have me any way that you want" I purred back, thoughts of what had happened Halloween night now filling my mind, I needed this guy, right now.  
The line fell quiet, and I could tell what he was doing. I decided to murmur a slight moan down the phone, to see what reaction I could gain from that. 

"Fuck, Jess. I'm so hard" he moaned back. 

I loved that I could please him without seeing him or touching him, each sound of his pleasure driving me crazy.

"Cum for me, baby" I said, as tantalizingly as I could. 

I could hear the muffled movement from the other line, accompanied by an animalistic groan from Q followed by shallow breathing. His voice comes back onto the line.

"I don't..I justr don't know how you do that to me" he chuckled slightly. 

"I'm not so sure why you allow me to, to be honest" I admitted.

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"You're on tour, meaning fans in every place that you're in. Surely you'd have your pick of women...so why call me?" 

"Maybe the question is..why not? We had fun, no?" 

"I guess you're right" I agreed. 

And he was, too. The skills of his hands, tongue, touch...everything. Accompanied by not getting caught in the moment. The adrenaline alone was almost addictive.

"Come and see me" he suddenly blurted out.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on you guys if you're busy" 

"We have a couple of days off and we're going to be in a city that I have no idea what to do in, your company will take the heat off of the lameness. Maybe we could explore the city together, or just my hotel room. Depending on your mood that day, obviously" he joked, yet I knew there was an aspect of truth in his joke somewhere. 

"Maybe, I'll have to think about it."

"You definitely should" he said suggestively. 

"Let me sleep on it, I'll talk to you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure thing, good night babe. I'll speak to you tomorrow". 

"Good night, Q" I smiled, before hanging up the phone. 

Of course I wanted to go, but I couldn't just tell him that instantly after him asking. If casual is what he wanted then casual is what I'd give in return. 

\--

The following day I was at lunch with my best friend Kara.

"So Q asked me to go and visit him on tour..." I trailed on.

Kara half choked on her drink.

"What? You didn't tell me that the two of you were still talking?" She proclaimed, sounding offended that I hadn't been keeping her in the loop with the whole situation. But to me there wasn't a situation to tell. At least not yet anyways, I hadn't seen him since the night that we had hooked up, and we had only been exchanging texts inbetween. This girl would have a field day if she found out that we had phone sex last night. But that was definitely a story for another day, not sat a lunch table in a public diner. 

"He only asked me last night. Anyway, I don't know if I should, or even want to for that matter." I said matter-of-factly, when on inside, all I wanted to do was say that I wanted to go.

"Um, Jess. You should totally go. The guy clearly can't get enough of you, use it to your advantage and go and have some fun for once!" 

"But isn't it like...morally wrong or something? Like he is a family friend after all. I know him and I have already hooked up, but that was only a half drunken thing. And a drunken one time thing at that."

"So you're telling me that there's not one part of your inner being that wants to grab this opportunity with both hands? You said so yourself, he's hot. And the sex, that definitely sounds worth going for alone from what you've told me about it." She said, lowering her voice saying the last part.

"I don't know..." I groaned.

"Hello? What don't you know? It could be bad with people finding out, yadda yadda yadda, so then just don't get caught." She stated before sipping from her straw.

I guess she was right. Things would only be bad if people were to find out. 

\--

I got home later that afternoon and sat outside in the garden, daydreaming into the day wondering what I was going to do. Kara was right, I did deserve some fun. I just had to make up an excuse for my family on where I was planning on going. They were the absolute last people on earth that could ever find out the actual truth. 

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and dialled Q's number.   
After a few rings he picked up.

"Hey you" he chirped down the line, sounding unusually awake for him. 

"Hey, how are you?" I asked, stalling the conversation as I thought about how I would word my next sentence. 

"I'm doing good, just chilling before the show tonight. Then I'll finally be free for the next few days. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Actually, that's what I was calling you about.." I took a moment to collect my words. "I'll come and see you, but you tell nobody. Nobody can find out about this, not even the guys.." 

I'm not sure what reaction I would recieve from that, after all I had just told the guy that if I were to pretty much have sex with him, no one could know that I did. I didn't want him to think that I was ashamed of him or embarrassed by him- anything. 

"I'm actually glad that we're on the same track here" he responded.

Oh.. So I finally got the clarification of how meaningless that this was to him. I knew it would be there, but hearing still wasn't any easier.

"Good." Is all that I could think to reply with.

"That's with no offense to you or anything. I would just rather keep my balls..or life for that matter, without your dad ripping either one of them away from me." he laughed.

Phew, relief struck my body when I finally understood that he meant it in the exact same way that I did and wasn't completely ashamed about his actions. I giggled down the line.

"So when can you fly out?" He asked. 

"Well when do you want me there?" I quizzed back.

"Honestly, the sooner the better. I can get you a red eye for tonight, so you'll be here for after the show, if that's cool with you?" 

"Sounds good" I smiled. 

"I'll email you the details in a bit, and you, I will see you later" he said, sounding very pleased with himself. 

"See you later" I giggled, hanging up my phone. Just then I heard the back door shut from behind me. I turned around to see my mother standing behind me smiling. 

"Who are you giggling to?" My mom laughed towards me, inquisitively, full well knowing that I was talking to a guy. 

Awkward....

 

/////authors note, heyt guyssss, I'm going to get an update out every night/ every two nights, hopefully. That's my goal anyways. I'm actually wondering on whether you would like longer chapters or if the size of them is okay? Your thoughts would be greatly appreciated. Suggestions for the story would also be nice, thank you so so much for reading :) xx


	6. Chapter 6

My mom sat down on the sun lounger next to mine, placing a drink onto the table for me whilst sipping on her own.

"So are you going to spill the gossip?" She asked with a cheesy grin. Why is it that no matter what age you are, your mom will always feel like it's her role to be the most embarrassing person in your life?

"I would...if there was any gossip to spill, that is" I replied. She let out yet another giggle.

"So, what's his name?" She questioned, clearly ignoring any of my attempts at covering my tracks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said, avoiding eye contact as I slowly began to stand up, grabbing my glass of water.   
"You forget that I was once your age too, Jess. I know the signs, and I've seen them all in you. Always checking to see if he's messaged you, or called you. The look of happiness in your face when he has, the disappointment when he hasn't" 

I stopped, just looking down into my glass, mixing the ice cubes with my straw, my mind completely in a world of it's own. I mean, sure she was right to some degree. But I didn't like Q like that. And most importantly he didn't like me like that. It was just casual, meaningless sex. It would mean nothing more than a bit of fun. 

"The look on your face tells me that whoever he is, you like him a great deal. But this whole secrecy thing, it doesn't seem too great. Just promise me that you won't let this guy walk all over you?"

"Yeah, sure." I shrugged as she got up, planting a kiss onto the top of my head and began walking back up to the house.

If this whole situation with Q was going to continue, then I definitely had to be a little more careful with how I handled things. I couldn't bear the questions and having to lie to my moms face. I know I'd still be hiding things from her, but at least if there was no suspicion then there would be no further questions and assumptions and added lies to the list. This was going to add a lot more pressure onto trying to get out of town for a few days question free. There was no chance that she wouldn't be all over that. 

\---

I had just landed in Chicago, the dark streets lit up by the lights of the skyscrapers. It was so pretty, romantic almost. The thought of romance making my moms words replay in my head. I didn't like Q. I couldn't like Q. There was no way I would ever let that happen, nor would he. Our secret meet ups becoming anything more than a cheeky little rendezvous was definitely off limits. Besides, I barely new knew anything deep about the guy. Just the basics, and I was totally okay with that. 

I walked into the hotel lobby of which I was staying in and checked in. Whilst waiting for my key I decided to check my phone for the time. 10:35pm. Q was still on stage so I had enough time to get settled and freshen up before he would come over. We decided not to stay at the same hotel to make the chances of the other guys or their crew ever finding out. We had it all sorted. All we had to do now was keep it that way. 

Unlocking the door to my room, I was taken back by how beautiful my room was. Q was adamant that he would pay for my flight and room, much to my annoyance, but I would find a way to pay him back in one way or another. The queen size bed sat in the middle of the room, accompanied by a bath in front of the window. It was a little strange to me that there was randomly a bath planted in the bedroom, and in front of a window for that matter, but we were many stories up, so the chances of anyone seeing were very slim. This would probably be in for some great use during our stay. 

After a quick shower, I walked out of the ensuite bathroom in nothing but my robe. Looking through my suit case for the sexiest underwear set that I could find. After everything that he had done for me today, I had to show him that I was thankful. And I knew this would be the perfect way for him. 

I pulled my robe back on and started on my hair and make up. Loose waves with red lipstick, to match my red lingerie that I had picked out. My phone buzzed on the drawers, it was a text from Q.

"On my way" it read. 

The excitement was now started to sink in. I felt sexy and I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he walked in.

\--

There was a light knock on the door and I had one last quick peak in the mirror before walking towards it. I answered the door and came face to face with an already grinning Q.

"You look beautiful" were his first words.

"Aw, thank you." I said stepping back, signalling for him to follow me into the room.

That was when I felt his hands on either side of my waist and his breath on the side of my neck, before planting kisses down it.

"You really don't waste any time, do you?" I smiled, turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Look at you, why would I want to?" He said seductively whilst leaning in for a kiss. 

The kiss was becoming more heated, his tongue ran across my bottom lip, begging for entrance.

"Uh, uh" I said, pulling away. Leaving Q looking a little confused.

I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him onto the bed, straddling his waist, him watching every move I made. I started slowly pulling the rope that held my robe shut, letting it roll gently off my shoulders exposing the racy number that I had on underneath. 

I saw Q swallow hard.

"Wow" was all he could manage to say. 

I pulled the robe of completely, tossing it onto the floor. Q's hands now back on my hips.

I began fiddling with his belt buckle, making sure I took my time. Q sat himself up, so he had full reign of attacking my neck with kisses and nibbles. 

"This is much better than anything that I have imagined" he said in between kisses.

"Oh really?" I replied, raising an eyebrow. 

His eyes darted from my eyes to my mouth, and so on.

"Fuck yeah" he groaned.

"When you imagine me doing these things to you...what do I do next?" I said calmly, biting my lip.

"Well usually it's me doing things to you. So many things"

"So I wouldn't be doing..this" I said, as I push him back down once again, pulling his belt out of the loops. "Or this" I continued, unzipping his fly. "And definitely not this.." I trailed as I slid my hand under his boxers, feeling his already hardened length with my fingers, rubbing him up and down. I felt his grip tighten on my thigh. 

"Maybe you should inspire my thoughts for next time" he suggested.

I got off of his lap, and kneeled between his legs where they were draped over the end of the bed.

"I just might" I smiled as I grabbed his unzipped jeans and boxers, pulling them down to his ankles and then removing them. 

I slid my hands up his thighs and took his member into my hands, licking my lips as I moved my face closer, licking the tip ever so slightly. I could already hear a slight moan coming from his mouth. 

I had barely even started and I had him right in the palm of my hand, and that turned me on more than anything. 

I began to take more of him into my mouth, repeating an up and down movement as I swirled my tongue around it. 

"So. Damn. Good" he moaned, hands pushing my long hair back.

My red lipstick rubbing off onto his length, making me chuckle a little to myself.

I could hear the desperation in his moans thicken so I stood up, not wanting it to be over with quite just yet.

He propped himself up on his elbows, watching my every move. I walked in between his legs and began to pull my panties down. Q at this moment sits himself up fully, reaching his hands onto my ass. 

"You're so hot" he breathed, in almost a whisper. 

He pulled my thighs and slowly started to lay down again, motioning for me to get on top of him. Only he kept pulling me further up his body, stopping at his mouth. Putting both of his hands on either side of my waist, he wasted no time attacking my core with his tongue. 

"Oh my god, Brian" I moaned. My hands instantly grabbing his hair roughly. 

"I love it when you call me that" he said in between movements. 

I hadn't realized that I had called him by his first name, my mind was just so caught up in the moment.

It didn't take long before the tingling sensation started bubbling up in the pit of my stomach.

"Right there, don't stop" I moaned harder than I have done before, he could tell I was close because as soon as it escaped my lips I felt his lock on my waist tighten, there was no way that he wasn't going to finish the job he had started. 

My legs started shaking and I gripped the bed sheet as the orgasm powered through my entire body. "Oh god..." I panted, as Q slowed down his movements, letting me ride out my high. "How the fu..." continuing the panting, adding a small chuckle. Receiving one back from Q as I climbed off, his smile looking very pleased with himself and the compliments he was receiving.

He slid himself onto the bed properly, pulling his shirt off then resting his head on the pillow, giving himself a few strokes until the dominating side of me appeared and I began crawling up to him, throwing one leg over his waist. Leaning one hand on his stomach to position myself, I grabbed him with the other before running the tip along my entrance, letting him feel how wet he had already made me feel before slowly lowering myself onto him. 

I gasped as he disappeared inside of me fully, adjusting to his size I began slowly rocking my hips backwards and forwards. It was only shortly in when I began to notice that slow and steady was so not Q's game. He began meeting my moves and thrusting upwards, his eyebrows clenching together as one hand grabs my butt tightly, intent on leaving a mark. 

I grabbed his shoulders as tightly as I could so he could thrust as hard and fast as he wanted. There was no controlling the noises escaping my mouth at this moment, the pleasure was just too much.

"Yeah you like that?" Q groaned aggressively.

"Yes, god yes." I dragged my nails onto his shoulder and down his chest. 

He began to slow his pace before he came to a complete halt to catch his breath. Sitting up resting his forhead on my shoulder, still inside me.

"This" he breathed, "this should have came off a long time ago" he reached around to the back of my bra unclasping it in a matter of seconds, letting the straps fall off my shoulders and down my arms, throwing it onto the pile of clothes we had discarded of earlier. 

His tongue began attacking my nipple, whilst his hand massaged my other breast. I moaned gently as I ran my hands through his hair.

He reached both arms around my back in a scoop like motion, lifting me off of his lap and manhood before placing me onto the bed. Adjusting his body, he parted my legs and I couldn't wait  any longer to feel him inside me again, so I grabbed his butt and tried to motion for him to hurry up, earning a small laugh from him.

"I'm not gonna last much longer" he admitted, his face covered in slight sweat.

"I don't care, just fuck me already" I demanded. His smirk returning.

His hand moving down his own length to guide himself into my opening.

His thrusts started of at a steady pace, my hands tangled in his hair moaning sweet nothings in his ear, then nipping it gently with my teeth. 

He looked back to my face, "so is that how you wanna play?" He asked before kissing me.

I nodded as he leaned in again, biting my lip as he pulled away.

He lifted one of my legs so it was over his shoulder and he hit even deeper than before with as much power and speed, too. His hands grabbing my breasts with such a tight grip, the pain almost pleasurable.

I could feel my second orgasm reaching and I could tell by his face that he may just beat me to it. 

I started to clenched around his member as the orgasm hit and I could tell that that would push him over the edge.

"Holy fuck" he growled as he tucked his face in my neck, his hot heavy breathing now calming down.  
"How am I ever gonna let you leave?"


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of an unfamiliar phone ringing woke me up, I opened my eyes, gazing up at the ceiling and it took me a while to figure out where I was. And then the events of last night came flooding back to me when I saw Q's bare arm draped across my stomach. I tried to nudge him when I realized that it was his phone, but the groan I received from my light pushing told me that mornings were just not his thing. Or maybe the few hours sleep that we had gotten were affecting him. Either way, he didn't budge. 

"You should probably get that.." I said, soothingly rubbing his arm. 

He tightened his grip as he stretched his legs out underneath the comforter.

"Fine" he grumbled through squinted eyes as he reached for the night stand beside him, hitting everything trying to feel for his phone, eyes clearly not adjusted to the morning sun yet.

"Hello?" not even trying to hide the annoyance of being woken up to the person on the receiving end.

I could hear a faint voice of someone talking back, but I didn't know who, other than the fact that it was a male.

"Yes, I'm alive." He chuckled. "On my own, now" came next. "Maybe" he smirked whilst looking towards me.

He was clearly talking about me. 

"Okay, catch you later. Bye" he finished, throwing his phone onto the foot of the bed.

He turned to look at me before rubbing his face. "That was Sal. He went to my room trying to look for me and got a little worried".

"I thought he'd be used to you disappearing by now" I replied, not thinking about my words before saying them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned, pretending to be offended. 

"Nothing, nothing" I said quickly. "It's just..I know this obviously isn't the first time that you've done this kind of thing. Where else would you learn all of that?" 

"Well, surely I could say the same thing to you?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"But I've never actually done this before" I replied. 

"Sex?" 

"I've had sex. But not one night stands, the sneaking around, casual sex thing. That's all new to me" 

He started smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, feeling a little self conscious as I had just opened up about my inexperience and he randomly just starts smiling.

"It's nice to know that no other guy has done this with you before me. It makes me feel like I have less to compete with" he half joked, lightly nudging me with his elbow.

"And how do you know that I haven't had better sex than just the casual stuff with you? Like you said, I had to learn it somewhere too." 

"Because I know you haven't, I can tell by your face, your moans, your equal need for more." He said alluringly whilst leaning in giving me a soft quick peck.  "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think you will." He continued, pretty cockily if you asked me.

I don't know if I was just blinded by how great the sex was, but he somehow got away with saying things like that. I didn't find his cockiness arrogant in the slightest way, in fact it made me feel the opposite and quite frankly want to jump his bones then and there.

"I'm going to go and shower" I announced as I got out from under the blanket, grabbing my robe from off the floor to cover the reminiscents from last night. Q clearly enjoying the view he had just witnessed. "Join me if you feel up to it" I winked before scurrying into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

\--

45 minutes later Q and I emerged from the bathroom, the spring evident in his step from the two rounds in the shower.

"I'm hungry, you wanna go get breakfast?" He suggested.

"Can't we just order room service?" I asked, worry in my voice that the others would catch us.

"As much as I would love nothing more than spending time in a hotel room alone with you, we need some fresh air before we go crazy. We'll just go the opposite side of town, okay?" He smiled, trying to make me feel more comfortable about the situation. And luckily it worked.

\--

Sitting at the diner, staring at my plate stacked full of pancakes I groaned from fullness. "I can't do anymore. Like physically, I will explode" I leant back, resting my hands on my stomach as Q laughed at me.

"As long as you had enough to keep up the energy levels" he continued his chuckle whilst throwing in a wink as I rolled my eyes at him in response. 

"So, what are the plans for today?" I asked. "Other than the obvious." 

"Depends what the lady likes. I mean, I'm not an expert on Chicago but I did do some research before you got here. There's a couple zoo's, lakes, history museums.. But I'm not sure if any of that would interest you" he trailed on.

"Would it surprise you if I suggested that we go to the museum? Like, you wouldn't judge me or anything?" I furrowed my eyebrows waiting for the jokes to begin at my lame suggestion.

"No way? You're into that shit?"

Here we go...

"Not gonna lie, I'm a bit of a self confessed nerd. But if you're not  into that then we can just do one of the other things"

"No, no, I actually happen to love history myself" he smiled, looking into my eyes from across the table.

"So then we'll do that then" I smiled back as I picked up my drink, taking a sip.

\--

"..and to me I think that's pretty cool" 

We were walking towards the exit of the museum, Q still spewing facts about world war 2. Clearly in his element, I let him continue whilst I got amused by watching his face light up as he spoke about something that he clearly enjoyed. He held the door open for me as we stepped outside.

"Very chivalrous, Mr. Quinn" I curtsied as I walked in front of him.

"Thank you, thank you, I try my best" he played back. 

I think the tiredness was beginning to catch up with us as we were both acting a little delusional, laughing at small things that were most likely something that we wouldn't find too amusing if we weren't so exhausted.

"So..where do we go now?" He asked as he stepped in front of me, placing his hands on my upper arms, rubbing them gently.

"I'm not sure" I shrugged, whilst biting my lip. I'm not sure why I partially froze up, but the way he was looking at me got me feeling some type of way. A way that I just couldn't put my finger on.

"Come on" he said, reaching his hand out for mine, before leading me off into a different direction as to which we had arrived in.

After ten minutes of walking, I still had no idea where we were going.

"Where are you taking me?" 

"Just up here" is all he answered.

That was until we walked around the corner of a building and was met with one of the cutest views I had ever seen in my life. It was a large canal, filled with small boats, running through the middle of the city full of skyscrapers. The night sky made them stand out like Christmas trees. It was beautiful.

"Wow, this place is amazing" I said, looking up at the tall buildings.

"That's what I thought. I saw this place the last time that I was here, I just never had someone to share the beauty of it with" he stated, squeezing my hand a little, looking down at me smiling.

We walked down along the canal, chatting about the small stuff.

"I would definitely not have you down for the enjoying pretty views kinda guy" I lightly teased.

"It's just peaceful, you know? You're essentially in the middle of the city, yet this is still the calmest place to be." He exhaled softly, taking in the view around him.

He was slowly showing me that he was not the guy that I had always expected him to be. Underneath that rough exterior was actually a pretty gentle guy, and I was definitely enjoying both of these sides to him. The rough was nicely balanced by the gentle.

I stood on my tip toes, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss me. One arm snaking around my waist as the other rested on my cheek. The kiss was soft and gentle.

"We should probably start heading back" Q suggested, as he pulled away.

I nodded as he took my hand in his.

\--

I came out of the bathroom after I was finished washing today's make-up off of my face, to find Q sprawled across the bed, peacefully snoring. I tried to look through my suitcase as quietly as I could so I didn't wake him, until I heard shuffling coming from behind me. I turned around to see him now sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

"You look exhausted, get back to sleep" I said soothingly.

"You coming?" He asked he he pulled of his pants and then sliding under the blanket. I nodded.

I walked over to the other side of the room, flicking the light off.  
He had already pulled the blanket down so that I could slide in effortlessly beside him. As soon as I laid down, Q's arms engulfed my waist. His shallow breathing next to my ear. 

"Today was great, by the way" the soft vibration of his voice on my neck.

"It really, really was" I smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the middle of the night and I was having trouble sleeping. I rolled out of bed and strolled over to the bath placed by the window, sitting on the edge of the tub. I looked up at the sky, admiring the stars and the moon. Everything was so peaceful, I sat there for a good ten minutes before I heard Q stirring in bed.

"What are you doing up?" He asked groggily.

"I can't sleep" I sighed.

Q got up, walking around the room to get a glass of water before accompanying me at the window. 

"Watcha looking at?" He asked, standing next to me placing his arm around me.

"Just the sky, the moon and the stars. Its always been one of my favourite things to do." I smiled through my tiredness and frustration of not being able to sleep because of it.

"Well, you can't go wrong with that" he smirked back, rubbing my arm. There it was again, that gentle side. "Sometimes I like to look at the sky to realize how small my problems really are." 

"How do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Because, you can see how big the universe really is. You see how small we are compared to it, we're just a tiny aspect of what the world really is, compared to everything else that is."

"Hmmm" I replied, skepticism clear in my voice, not sure how that made his problems go away by thinking that. 

"I'm serious, think about this" he said as he sat down next to me on the tub. "There are 5 to 10 times more stars than there are grains of sand on all the world's beaches. So think about what that means, life wise. There's so much out there, so much life. To me, that makes my problems about running out of milk, or it just being too cold outside, small things, go away. Because I just remember that. The amount of people in the world, there's gotta be people that would love to just have a glass of milk, or have things bigger than a bit of cold to worry about. People, aliens, there are always gonna be the ones that are worse of than us." He continued looking at the sky with a straight face.

"Wait...did you just say aliens?" And it was within that moment that I erupted into laughter.

"They'be got the real problems here. Maybe they just want a vacation to our planet, but can't because they're so misunderstood. They just wanna chill, but can't come into any contact with our planet without being dissected like frogs". He stated, actually sounding affected by this. "It's rough". 

The heavy laughter continued. 

"Wow, you've really thought this one through, haven't you?" I asked, wiping the laughter tear away from my eye.

"Hey, what can I say. I've had a lot of sleepless nights, too." He smiled.

I guess he made some sense by his whacky words. The thought of him sat looking at the sky actually thinking about these even whackier thoughts made it a lot more amusing, though.

"Laughter....and aliens aside, I can see what you mean by what you say. You're pretty spot on with it, actually"

"So whatever reason you have for your brain not wanting to shut off, it's not that bad, I promise you." He said pulling me tighter.

I wasn't even sure of the reason why I was awake. I was definitely tired and sleep deprived, so there must have been a reason why I couldn't get myself to shut off.

Q began yawning next to me. 

"You can go back to sleep if you want" I smiled up to him. His crumpled face was cute from the yawn that had taken over him.

"You gonna get back in bed too, though?" He asked getting up.

I looked back at the sky before getting up. 

"I guess I'll have to think of the aliens and see if that works" I joked as I followed him back to bed.

\--

Waking up the following morning I reached next to me in bed searching for Q, but he wasn't there. I opened my eyes, searching around the room for him, nothing. Until he came strolling through the door, small paper bags and cups in hand.

"Damn, I thought you'd still be asleep when I got back. I wanted to surprise you" he said, sliding his shoes off before sitting next to me in bed, placing the food and drinks onto the blanket.

"You didn't have to do that" I replied, thinking about the effort he had made to get up before me just to go and get food when he could have just as easily ordered room service from the hotel.

"I wanted to" he smiled towards me, taking a bite of his bagel.

"Well thank you, this is really sweet" I grinned.

"So I planned ahead for today. Thought we could do something pretty cool." He declared. 

"What is it?" I asked.

He just tapped his nose. Another surprise? It got me thinking, did he do this to every one of his little escapades? Was I just another name added to the list? And a probably very long one at that. I could be that small thing in his life that he would easily forget about, like he had mentioned the night before. This is how meaningless it could really be to him.

"You don't have to go through so much trouble, Q." I said looking down, playing with my straw.

"It's no water off my back, were going" he said through a mouthful of food. He definitely seemed chirpy today. "But it's not until later" he continued. "So until it gets dark we're gonna need something else to do" 

\--

We decided to check out the pool, way out back of the hotel. I was just dipping my toe in when Q came up behind me and shoved me in.

"What was that for?!" I shot back to him standing on the ledge.

He climbed in. As he came up closer to me he wiped my wet hair out of my face.

"I'm just not a half in, half out kinda guy" he shrugged.

"No kidding?" I said, still mortified.

"C'mon, stop being so uptight" he groaned.

"I am not being uptight" I replied, crossing my arms.

"Seems like something an uptight person would say.." He shot back. I cocked an eyebrow at him, warning him. "That's really the least bit intimidating, Jess" he smirked.

I turned around and started walking towards the side of the pool.   
"Are you seriously pissed at me right now?" His voice came from behind me. "Jess?" he asked as he grabbed my arm, spinning me around. I just burst out laughing. "Don't do that! I thought you were about to fucking kill me" he said whilst pushing his hair back.

"See, wasn't fun was it?" I smirked, very pleased with myself and my acting skills.

"Okay, okay, got it. No pushing you in pools." He put his hands up in defeat.

I smiled at him whilst putting my arms around his neck, pulling him in, his arms around my waist. The kissing turning into a full on make out session. His hands slid down to my ass, pulling me up so I was wrapping my legs around his waist. I could feel his hardness coming through his bathing suit.

"Brian.." I said, when I had noticed. I looked around to make sure no one could see.

"What? The water is up to our chests, who's gonna know?" 

I smirked mischievously before continuing our make out session- which was now getting a lot more heated. It was a good thing we were alone. It was fall and cold, so I had no doubts that someone would be joining us in there.

He began palming my boob, sliding the same hand down further until it reached the waist band of my bikini bottoms.

"Should we really be doing this here.." I said, a little worried.

Q just smirked, sliding his hand into my bottoms.

Live a little, Jess.

He began running his thumb in circular motions, before sliding a finger in, slowly pumping it in and out, causing me to moan softly. He then added another finger, speeding up his movements.

"Q.." I moaned. He leant in, kissing me, our tongues battling for dominance. I ran my hands down his stomach all the way to his shorts, running my hand over his hardness through the fabric. I mirrored his movements and slid my hand down his shorts, wrapping my hand around his shaft. Each touch getting more desperate by the second, clearly needing more than the touch of the others hand. I started to pull him towards the edge of the pool, hinting that we should head back to the room. Until he halted.

"I can't get out just yet" he stated, looking down at the obvious reason as to why he couldn't.

"Well luckily I know a way to fix that problem" I giggled. Reaching my hand back into his shorts, pulling them down slightly for better access.

"Oh, fuck" he moaned, nipping at my shoulder. I used my spare hand to start massaging his balls. Gaining an even louder reaction. After several moans of my name, I knew he wouldn't be much longer. A few last slides of the hand and he came unravelling down, grabbing my hip for balance. I didn't give him any time, I just turnt around and began to climb out of the pool. I wrapped a towel around me before giving him one quick glance before walking back up the path and into the hotel. Showing a subtle sign of urgency, that I wanted him back into the room, right now. 

I looked in the mirror that was on the back of the door, awaiting Q's arrival, when he shot through the door two minutes later. He walked up to me with quite some force and grabbed me, pushing me backwards towards the bed. Not playing any games, he knelt down between my legs, untying the strings of my bikini briefs and pulling them away. He started kissing the inside of my thigh, the lower part of my abdomen, all around the place that I wanted his mouth most, driving me crazy.

"Ugh, Q. I can't wait any lon.." And that was when his tongue made contact with the place that I needed it most, making me gasp. With every swirl, flick and nibble, he had me almost over the edge in no time. "You're so good" I moaned, leaning my head back, grabbing the comforter with one hand and my other attacking his hair. 

He pulled away, grabbing my waist and dragging me up so that we were now on the bed properly. Reaching around my back, he pulled the strings to my top off, hands and tongue now attacking my chest. Q still not saying a word, he was a man on a mission, his only goal to make me feel good. 

He knelt between my thighs, grabbing my knees underneath so he could drag me towards his waist. He pulled his shorts down slightly, just enough to show of his impressive manhood before slowly thrusting into me. All of the air seemed to have escaped my lungs at that moment as he hit places deeper than he ever had before. Slowing down his rhythm, his breath getting heavy, small moans escaping his sweet lips, he began to pull out. 

"Turn over" he said, catching his breath.

I rolled over so that I was now on my hands and knees. I felt Q's hands run down my back and over my butt, before feeling his length press against my opening, he grabbed my hips, pulling me onto him. Each time he thrust in, I met his and pushed back onto him. He ran his hands up my spine, up my neck, until one of his hands was in my hair. He grabbed a chunk of it, twirling it around his palm before pulling it, thrusting into me with such force and speed. The sound of our skin hitting each other filled the room, all I wanted to do was bury my face into my pillow to try and muffle then sounds of pure Ecstasy, but the tight grip that he had on my hair was stopping me from making such movement. 

"You're so fucking tight" Q moaned from behind. "Do you like it when I fuck your tight little pussy?" He growled.

"Fuck, yes, yes I do. Keep going" I panted.

"How much do you want it?" 

"So, so bad" I whimpered.

He spanked my ass before pulling my hair even harder, now ramming into me as hard as he possibly could. He reached the hand that was on my waist, around my stomach and down to my core, rubbing fast with his fingers. I continued whimpering, feeling my orgasm start to take over my body.

"Oh, Brian" I moaned, contracting around his length.

His pace was now slowing down, knowing he had achieved what he had wanted. He pulled away, as I rolled to now lay on my back, panting. Q was still knelt in between my legs, I ran my hand down his stomach and down his length. Rubbing my hand up and down. I pushed him back whilst crawling closer, taking him into my mouth. 

"Holy shit, I'm gonna come already" he moaned, trying to warn me. I didn't move, I wanted him to finish. I held him down with more force, sliding one hand up and down along with the movements of my mouth. His grip on my hair tightened as he finally let go. 

I licked my lips as I smirked at him before crashing down next to him.

"Wow. Just wow." He breathed. 

"I know." I replied, reaching onto the nighstand and sipping the leftover contents of my drink from earlier. 

\---

After we had napped and showered, the sun was now beginning to set. Q was on the phone calling the cab company to confirm the car that was going to take us to the 'secret' location. I pulled my knee length boots on, zipping them up, then adding the final touches to my make up

"Damn, you look sexy as hell" Q said, eyeing me up and down. 

"Not too overdressed?" 

"Nah, you're fine. Even if you were, you won't be later, looking like that" he suggested, earning yet another eye roll from me.

"We should probably go and wait in the lobby, no?" I asked as I walked towards the door, Q in quick pursuit.

\--

"Where are we?" I asked as we pulled up to this strange looking building. It was a weird half sphere shaped building.

"You seriously don't know what this place is?" He asked, sounding shocked as he paid the driver before getting out. He opened my door for me.

"I seriously do not know" I answered as I stepped out.

"It's a planetarium" he said as he slammed the door shut. I just looked at him with a blank look on my face, having no idea what he was talking about.

"It's a what, now?" I questioned, severely confused. 

"The clue is in the name, gorgeous" he said as he grabbed my hand, walking me into the building. As we walked around, I started to understand what a planetarium was. The rooms were full of astronomy, pictures of space and telescopes. "I seriously can't believe that you didn't know that these places existed".

"Me neither" I replied, looking around at the exhibits.

"Here, come this way" he ushered for me to follow him into a small room.

As I walked in, my breath was completely taken away. It was a dark room, with the solar system illuminated onto the ceiling. The room was full of different sized chairs and bean bags, so you could just lay and look at the stars. 

"Wow" is all I could say. "Wait, this is moving? Is it a movie?" I asked. Q just chuckled.

"Nope. It's recording the sky outside and printing it out inside. You know, just without the cold and with a better view" he smiled. "When I found out that there was a planetarium here, I had to bring you. I knew that you'd love this".

It was probably the sweetest thing that someone had ever done for me. No, scratch that, it WAS the sweetest thing that someone had ever done for me. My brain was over taken by such confused emotions. I wondered if I was just over thinking the whole brief fling, thing. I had never done this type of thing before so maybe this is just what you do? I slumped down into one of the bean bags, not being able to hide the confusion on my face.

"Or maybe not?" He continued. "What's wrong?" He sat down next to me, placing his hand on my thigh.

"Nothing. This is great, it all is. These last couple of days altogether have been. It's just..weird for me, I guess?"

"Weird? How?" 

"I just feel like you've made such an effort. In getting to know me and making sure that I'm having the best time. Not that I'm faulting you for that, but the part that confuses me most is, this is all just for sex? I mean, why, I guess is my question. Why aren't we just cutting the middle man out here and just doing that? You haven't left my side the past few days. We planned this so we could have meaningless sex, right? So if you're doing all of this just to ensure that you get laid, then you don't have to. I already said that I would come. Didn't I?" 

"Well do you want me to treat you like an asshole instead?" He asked.

"No, that's not what I meant." I sighed. "I just don't want you to act like you're someone that you're not just on the sly hope of getting your dick touched". It was at that moment when two people walked into the room that we were in, over hearing the last few words of our conversation. I felt humiliated. Getting up and leaving the room as quick as I could, I headed for the exit, longing for some fresh air to clear my mind from what had just happened. 

Walking down the steps outside, I heard the door swing open and shut.

"What the hell was that all about?" Q's voice came from behind me.

"I don't wanna talk about it" I huffed.

"And what if I do?" He questioned.

"So go ahead, enlighten me with your take on this whole situation"

"What has gotten into you?" He asked, rubbing the top of his head.

"I don't know if you haven't realized, but this was supposed to mean nothing".

"I'm still not understanding your point?" 

"I don't want to get feelings for you, Q. I just can't". 

"So then don't? I don't understand why you had to go in so hard on me". 

"Because you're making it so hard to not like you. And you're doing that just for sex and I don't appreciate that. God knows how many times this has worked for you before, but it's not fair to pretend that you care, and listen to the stories that these girls tell you about their lives, just to manipulate it for a fuck."

"That's what you think this is?" He asked, sounding pretty hurt by my words. 

"I know that's exactly what this is" 

"No you don't" his replied seemed agitated.

"Oh please, spare me the lines that are about to come".

"I've never done this before" his reply came quick. "The whole doing things all day, spending every moment together kinda thing. I've never wanted to, but with you I just have. Of course I've been enjoying the sex, but just hanging out with you has been almost as fun, if not more." 

I sighed. I didn't know what to believe anymore. He seemed sincere but I couldn't just take his word for it so easily.

"Look, if you really want space then I'll go back to the other hotel tonight. Just..don't think that I'm a complete jerk, though? If I only wanted sex from you, then I wouldn't be here right now, trying to make sure that you didn't hate me". 

"I don't hate you, Brian" It was true, I didn't. But I did know that I wanted to be on my own. "I'm just going to go back to the hotel, alone". 

"Oh, okay". He said quietly.

"I'll text you tomorrow?" I asked him, getting a small nod of the head from Q. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and started to look for a number for a taxi. As I pulled the phone up to my ear, I looked around to see that Q had gone. Where, I'm not so sure. But he was a big boy, he could look after himself. I on the other hand, just wanted to get back to the hotel and forget that this disastrous end to the night had never happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Q's P.O.V....

Half way back to my original hotel, anger still flowing through my body, I wanted nothing more than to block these emotions out. Coming across a bar on route, I decided to check the place out. If there was one way that I was going to drown out any feeling, it would always be my good old friend, alcohol. 

"Whiskey, please" I said to the bartender whilst sitting down on a stool at the bar.

"Comin' right up" he said, proceeding to fill the glass. Sliding it over the wooden bar top into my grasp. "Let me guess, women troubles?" He laughed, trying to make light of my obvious bad mood.

"When is it not?" I continued the banter back. 

\---

Chugging the last of a cold beer, I was definitely starting to feel the affects of the booze. I scanned the bar, noticing a hot blonde at the opposite end of the bar drinking alone, wearing a tight revealing dress. I had picked my poison and decided to try my luck and introduce myself. Walking over, I slid onto the stool next to her, grabbing the bartenders attention once again. 

"I'll have another beer, and whatever this lovely lady would like.." I added, looking towards the attractive female, one eyebrow raised suggestively.

"I'll take a white wine" she chirped, flashing a smile at me. The bartender served our drinks and I placed the glass of wine in front of her. "Why thank you. I'm brittany, by the way" she said, holding her hand out to me.

"Brian" I replied, shaking her hand.

"Well, Brian. It's nice to meet you, and thank you for the drink." She flashed her pearly white teeth once again. 

"No problem. So what's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this alone?" I asked, not the most original pick up line in the book but it was always worth a shot. 

"Actually, I was here with my boyfriend.." she said, gritting her front teeth.

"Oh, damn. My bad. Is he still here?" I asked, looking around hoping to not find a guy of a much bigger build than me waiting to kick my ass.

"I should hope not, we just broke up. I found out that he cheated with my best friend" she answered.

"That's unfortunate." I empathized. Well pretended to anyway. She was just a girl in a bar, I had no intentions of getting to know her life story, or her in general. People alone at bars were only there for one thing. "Well how about I get you another drink, but something a little stronger this time, to make sure that you forget his dumb ass?" 

"That sounds beyond good" 

\---

"I can't believe that you used to be a firefighter, that's so hot!" Brittany slurred, grabbing onto my arm. "Did you save any people?" 

I mean..of course I did, that was kind of the job. But with girls like this, not having any sense of intellectual brain power was usually the status quo. 

"The odd few" I replied sipping my drink.

"That's amazing. You're such a good man, I wish I could see you in your outfit, holding your hose" she smacked her hands against her mouth. "Oh well that sounded a lot different than it did inside my head! Not that I wouldn't want to see both, I mean, what?" She asked, elbows on the bar now palming her face.

I definitely was not as drunk as this woman, but it was always better than being alone.

"You're pretty cute when you're flustered" I stifled out a laugh.

"Aw! you really think so?" her volume now getting noticeably louder. I just nodded. "You're so sweet!" she beamed, kissing my cheek a couple of times before planting the same quick peck on my lips. "Do you wanna go back to my place and have some more drinks?" she asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." I replied, receiving a mischievous smile from over her shoulder as she turned around.

Arriving at her house, walking into her living room, she wasted no time slinging her arms around my neck, tongue now battling against mine. She threw me backwards onto her couch, getting on top of me whilst pulling her dress up and over her head. "I'm gonna tell you something, Brendan." 

"Brian" I exhaled underneath her.

"Brian, I'm gonna tell you something, okay?" I nodded. "I'm gonna give you the best night of your life" she continued slurring, just about audible.

\---

I woke up the next day in a strange bed, head pounding. Bottles surrounded the drawers on each side of the bed, suggesting that the night didn't end on the couch. I was kinda hazy up until that moment. Until the tanned blonde from last night walked into the room in nothing but underwear that I'm pretty sure I could floss my teeth with. Usually I would have been the first to jump back in and go for more, she was definitely the type that I usually went for, but this morning I was not feeling it, I just wanted to leave before the awkward forced morning after talk started.

"Good afternoon, handsome." she purred, climbing back into bed. 

Afternoon? What time was it exactly? I had a show at 7, I couldn't be late for that. I needed to check my phone but it was in the pocket of my jeans to which there was no sign of along with my clothes from the previous night before were. 

"Afternoon" I replied. "Do you know what time it is? And also where my pants could possibly be?" I asked awkwardly.

"It's 12:30 and downstairs, I will go and fetch them for you!" she replied peppily, before leaving the room, returning moments later. "Here" she cooed, throwing them and the rest of my clothes onto the bed. 

"Thanks" I said as I grabbed my shirt, throwing it over my head.

"Would you like me to cook you some breakfast?" She smiled like a Cheshire cat. It was almost setting me on edge. 

"Sure" I answered, dragging out the word. 

"Come down to the kitchen when you're ready, I'll have it prepared!" She skipped out of the room. 

Hearing her feet patter down the stairs, I got out of bed, putting the remaining items of my clothes back on. There was no way that I would be staying for breakfast, but also no way that I would let her know. There was something seeming sort of unhinged about this woman, like she had already set her eyes on me becoming her new boyfriend through the two mere sentences that we had exchanged this morning. I needed out, and fast. 

I slowly opened her bedroom door, slipping out, sliding down the stairs on the tips of my toes, shoes in hand, I twisted the key that was in the front door, now turning the nob. 

"Brian!" I heard, yelling from the other room. Brittany now letting me know that the food was ready. Shit, shit, shit.

Pulling the door open, and sliding out shutting it quietly behind me, I bolted as quickly as I could out of her garden and around the nearest corner. I stopped to catch my breath sliding my shoes on, laughing to myself at the creepy yet hysterical situation that I had just been involved in. 

I walked some streets further, enough for a pursuit to not happen if Blondie decided she wanted to continue to keep me as her pet, before attempting to call a cab. Only as I reached my phone out of my pocket, I noticed that I had 3 texts from Jess. And then everything about last night came gushing back to me. 

"I'm sorry." The first text read. 

Followed by

"Come back.." 

And finally 

"Or just ignore me, that's cool too. I knew I shouldn't have believed you."

Fuck. I had to see her and put things straight, I checked the time, it was coming up for 2pm, I still had time to visit her before I had to get back to the guys for the show. I proceeded to call the cab company as I originally planned, thinking about how I would explain this one to Jess.

\--

"Hey" is all I said as Jess swung her hotel room door open.

"Hi" she replied, looking less than amused before pulling the door wider so that I could come in. I walked in after her, pushing the door shut behind me. 

"Look, let me explain." I started, before she cut me off.

"You don't need to explain." She retorted.

Relief rushing over me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"What's there to explain? That you ignored me all night and most of the day today because you were busy with another girl?" 

"I wasn't with another girl" I lied.

"Brian...the hickey on your neck suggests otherwise, but nice try though" she replied, extremely calm. "We've had our fun, now I'm just going to leave. So if you don't mind, I'd really appreciate it if you would just leave, I have a lot of packing to do before my flight." 

I knew that she was leaving this evening anyway, but that didn't mean that I wanted her leaving on such bad terms.

"Jess, please?" I pleaded"

"What else could you possibly say?"

I froze on the spot. The truth is, I didn't know what to say. She wasn't my girlfriend, and she was leaving anyways. Maybe it was best to just nip it in the bud.

"Exactly" she continued. "However, thanks for the weekend, and thanks for the hotel and everything, but that's it. Whatever this was, is done. It's just.. too much stress for something that was never supposed to have any emotion involved whatsoever. I hope you don't think I'm a complete bitch." she said lifting her suitcase onto her bed, beginning to fold some clothes into it.

"Not at all.." I said quietly, heading towards the door. "Just, have a safe flight, yeah?" looking towards her, forcing a smile.

"Of course. Good luck tonight" she replied. 

I couldn't think of anything else to add to that, so I just opened the door and left the room. Leaning my back against the cold wooden door, I ran my hands down my face. Fuck, that was awful. I certainly didn't go in there expecting that. I wanted to fix things so that we could continue this next time we both had the time, not fuck them up even more. This weekend was supposed to be about her, and I had turned up to her room with the evidence of another female all over me. I hadn't had time to check my appearence before making my swift exit earlier. I couldn't believed that I had to let Jess leave thinking I was the biggest asshole on the planet, because truth is I was really starting to care about her, and a lot too. I had to fix this in one way or another, but at this moment in time I had to give her the space that she needed.

\--

Unlocking the door to my original hotel room, I headed straight for the shower. I wanted to wash off any remainder of last 24 hours.

Walking out of the bathroom, finishing drying my hair with the towel and throwing it onto the floor, I looked up, completely startled by someone sat on the chair.

"Sal?" I asked, making sure that it was definitely him. As soon as he turned around I noticed that it was in fact him. "How did you get in here?" 

"Well seeing how you couldn't answer my texts the past few days, I had to make sure that you weren't face down in the tub or something. Which, nice to know you were not, by the way. Where the fuck have you been, man?" 

"You wouldn't even believe me if I tried" I began.

"Let me guess, another one of your little hussies?" he said, sounding a little bored, he had sat through those stories many times before.

"No, not this time. Well not one, anyway.." I said slowly, waiting for the line of judgement to pour from him.

"Dude, you're insatiable. You have a seriously problem" he laughed lightly. Thank God he wasn't completely mad, everyone else seemed to be doing that pretty darn easily today. "So who were the lucky ladies this time?" he said sarcastically. 

"One, I'm not so sure, that was just last night, a meaningless thing. The other... some girl I know from out west." Shit, I almost let it slip. Sal wouldn't be the worst guy in the world to let in on the secret, but he was always the guy to point out when you were doing something wrong and then making you feel bad about doing it. And to him this situation would be wrong. And if I were to bring him in on it, even if he promised not to tell anyone before hand, he would still always resent me for making him betray one of his close friends, one that also happened to be Jess's father. It was a very complicated situation.

"Well do I know her?" he quizzed.

"I'm not sure, man. I'm not sure. Besides, she hates me now, so it's most likely done with. Do you wanna go grab a bite to eat?" I rushed, trying to dodge the question by changing the subject.

"You're hiding something, but at this point I know better than to ask" Sal replied.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to".

I knew this wouldn't be the last that I would hear about this from him, but I was going to continue to dodge the bullet for as long as I could. As much as I wanted to tell him, no one could ever know.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been almost a month since I had last seen Q, multiple texts had been recieved from him, but none of which I had replied to. It's not that I had any animosity towards the guy at all, I just couldn't find the right words to say to him. I was a little hurt by what happened in Chicago, but I could never voice those feelings in fear that he would think that I had caught feelings for him and wanted more than what we had. Although he did the things that a boyfriend would do, I highly believed that a relationship would be the last thing that he would want. He'd been in these situations before, so he knew what to do, what to say and how to act. I however, did not. I thought those few nights were specifically about him and I, not him, myself and another girl. His reason for me to go there in the first place was because he had nothing to do and didn't know anyone there, so did he invite this girl there too with the exact same vendetta? Planning to divide time between the both of us? The thought of him being with her made me feel ill, yet that was all that I could think about. 

I arrived at Kara's apartment, hoping that she would be the one to let me vent my frustration out onto. 

"Come in!" her voice yelled from the other side of the door as I knocked. Walking in I got a concerned look. "Well don't you look like a little ray of sunshine." She said.

"That obvious?" I asked.

"Mhmm, so, tell me, what's with the face?" 

"I'm just having a hard time with understanding how the male brain works" I sighed.

"Q still not leaving you alone?" 

Kara was up to date with the situation and the daily texts from him, but she wasn't aware of the thoughts that were actually crossing my mind. Mostly because I didn't understand them myself.

"Nope." 

"So what makes today any different then the texts he sends every other day?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know.." I replied hesitantly. "I just.."

"Just what?" 

"I don't know. This is where I'm frustrated. Like, what am I supposed to say here?" I put my face in my palms.

"Well it's been weeks, you've not replied once, no?"

"Not once"

"And he's still trying to contact you, so either you've got a magical pussy or he's totally into you."

"He fucked another girl the same night after being with me, so on terms of him being into me - it's definitely not that" 

"Hmm, you always bring up this "other girl"" she said, air quoting the last part.

"Why wouldn't I? There was no reason for there to even be another girl" I retorted.

"You're so jealous, wow. That's cute" she leaned back in her chair smiling. 

"I am not jealous, I'm just annoyed."

"Hun, you're jealous. Trust me."

I had never even considered if my frustration brewed from jealousy. Sure, I had always felt angry whenever I thought about him with her, but I thought it was because I felt humiliated to have fallen for his act. 

"From what you've told me about Chicago, he seems into you. You even said that he didn't leave your side once" 

"But then we he did he was straight onto another gi.."

"Jess." Kara interrupted. "Forget about the other girl. You're the one that he's been texting for a month straight when you've done nothing but ignore the guy." 

"But how do I know that he hasn't been doing the same to her?"

"My bets are he isn't. But you're never gonna know the deal unless you at least hear the guy out."

I guess she had a point, I had to stop letting these thoughts block a different and potentially less frustrating outcome. Kara was always the blunt force that I needed to understand things.

"So what do I do now, what do I say to him exactly?" I asked her, hoping her friendly wisdom would continue.

"You just be honest. Ask him the questions that you've been asking yourself."

"And what if he gets weirded out?" 

"Chances are he'll be glad that you're just talking to him, and so what if he does? He's 3,000 miles away, it's not like you'd have to face him every day. Plus you'd have peace of mind either way" 

"I'll think about it.."

\--

Sprawled across my bed at home, I opened the texts from Q and began to scroll through them all. I sighed, wondering whether I should continue to avoid this situation altogether, or resolve it and maybe at least salvage a friendship there.

I decided that a text would definitely not be the right approach, so I flicked through my contacts in my phone before clicking on his name. I had barely thought about what to say when I had already began calling. 

"Jess?" his familiar, husky voice appeared on the line.

"Hey" is all I could muster the courage to say.

The line went quiet, I was waiting for him to say something else but then I gave myself the push. I had called him with the intention of resolving this so that is what I was going to do. Just as I was about to talk, his voice returned.

"I missed you." It was quiet, but the sincerity was clear.

"Look..we need to talk" 

"Go ahead" the silence slowly creeping back, along with his calm breathing. I was beginning to freeze up again. "If this is about why you've been avoiding me.. I kinda get it" he said. "The way that ended, fucking sucked. I shouldn't have done that. I wouldn't have done that. When I'm angry or feeling something that I don't want to, I just want to forget, and I drink until I'm black out drunk and I do stupid shit" 

"No kidding." I butted in.

"What I'm saying is - I don't even remember the chicks name. I've felt shit ever since and the fact that you haven't given me one tiny chance to apologize in four weeks, almost five, that's all the punishment that I need, trust me." 

"Who says that I want to punish you? You'd have to mean something to me first for you to even affect me." 

Who was I trying to kid? Of course he affected me, Kara was 100% right, I was jealous. The fact that I was snapping at him was to try and hide my feelings in order to save myself from feeling them. It was all so clear now.

"Well there has to be some reason as to why you've avoided me for such a long time." He was starting to sound a little agitated

"I just couldn't.." I confessed.

"I get it." He sighed. "I really do." Silence filled the line again but this time it was more comfortable. "I didn't realize how much I missed your voice" he chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass" 

"Nah, it's all good." I could barely contain the yawn that escaped my lips. "You should get some sleep, you sound exhausted." 

His comment was small yet made me smile. 

"Speak to you soon?" I asked.

"I'll be here" he replied, hearing the content in his voice.

"Goodnight, Q" 

"Goodnight babe."

I smiled to myself, before I kicked myself mentally for not sorting this out sooner. The warm feeling was a feeling that I had gotten every moment that I was with him in Chicago, every time he made a small gesture or called me something cute. Meaningless...could it really be something that I could do?


	11. Chapter 11

Q's P.O.V....

We were in Ohio for the weekend playing our last two shows of the year. We had a spare hour before heading on stage for the final time when Sal appears next to me.

"So who were you chatting on the phone to at 4am this morning? You woke me up" already seeming hostile, probably from the lack of sleep. However I laughed it off.

"Don't you just love paper thin walls?" I joked, receiving an unimpressed glare from him.

"I guess it could have been worse, you could have had company and then I would have had to kill you and then myself."

"You're all talk, Vulcano. You're all talk." I said, eating the rest of my sandwich.

"So is this the west coast broad?" I immediately stopped chewing out of surprise that he remembered. "That's a yes" he laughed, answering his own question from my reaction alone.

"What made you jump to that?" I asked him.

"Well the last time we spoke about girls, you spoke about the two, saying that one was meaningless and that the other was 'some chick from out west'. You specifically said that only one was meaningless, and that I might know the other girl and so it got me thinking." 

"And that's the conclusion that you came up with?" I asked him.

"That's where I'm at. You're not telling me that it isn't, though." seeming smug that he knew he was right. "You're really into this one? I haven't seen you stayed focused on one girl in years."

"Maybe? It's tricky."

"Tricky how?" 

"Because she's young, I think she wants fun more than anything." I lied, I couldn't tell him the real reason, it'd be too obvious.

"How much younger?" he asked.

"She's 21." 

"Well..least she's legal, points for that. I was a little worried when you were being so secretive."

"Seriously bro?" I questioned, not appreciating the joke but gaining a laugh out of him.

"What are you guys complaining about now?" Joe asks as he walks into the dressing room.

"Q was just telling me about his new broad" Sal beamed. Joe gave a shocked looked towards me. "21" Sal continued, raising his eyebrows.

"And why doesn't that surprise me" Joe added, shovelling food into his mouth.

"She's not my new anything" I added to the conversation.

"She gets you chirping at 4am, when do you ever wake up for anyone? That's borderline impossible" Sal laughed.

"That's true, he's whipped" Joe said through a mouthful of pasta.

I just shrugged my head, hoping for this conversation to be over. 

\---

BACK TO ORIGINAL P.O.V...

Christmas was fast approaching and like most holidays, my parents were throwing an extravagant party that would be hosted to many friends and family. Q and I were back on our daily talks on the phone, and I was excited that he would be coming to the party and I could actually see him in the flesh instead of through a phone screen. Granted, I couldn't jump his bones as soon as he entered the door like I wanted to considering the only person to know about him and I was my best friend, but I would definitely find a way to accomplish that at some point and I couldn't wait.

Helping my mom decorate the living room, she started to do what moms do best and pry into my love life.

"So.. Are we going to be seeing an appearance from your mystery man at this party?" She asks.

"Maybe" 

"I wondered if you two were still a thing, I haven't seen you glued to your phone nearly half as much as you used to be."

"No, we're good." I smiled small, continuing to add a decoration to the tree.

"That's nice" she sighed a little. I think she was bothered that I wasn't sharing as much information as she would have liked. We were usually extremely close, so of course she was hurt when I became distant at each mention of it. 

"What time is everyone supposed to be turning up?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Around 7." She smiled.

I had exactly 5 hours to prepare myself, nothing was going to burst my feeling of excitement.

\---

It was 6pm, I was in the kitchen with my parents when the sound of the doorbell filled the household. My dad disappeared into the hallway and I could hear muffled voices in the distance.

Slicing up a lemon for the drinks, my back was to the kitchen door as it swung open.

"Look who I found" my dads voice appears.

I turn around and am immediately faced with Q. 

What the heck was he doing here so early and why the hell didn't he tell me that he was on his way? I was starting to think he enjoyed the high pressure of the situation and having to sneak around. I had to admit, at first I found it hard but the more comfortable I was becoming around him the more fun it seemed to be. It was a secret between us, no one could add their unwanted opinions about the age gap or the betrayal. It felt forbidden, and things always seemed much sweeter when you weren't supposed to have them. 

Mom greeted Q, whilst I smiled at him over my shoulder before I continued cutting the lemon.

"Sal and Murr will be here soon, we decided to come over early and see if you needed any help setting up."

"No Joe today?" My mom asked him.

"Not this year, baby duties and all that" 

He walked over to the counter that I was chopping on and leaned against it, purposely moving into my sight, giving me a small smile as I looked up. I could hear my mom and dad arguing over what color solo cups to use so they were paying the least of attention to what was going on in this corner.

"You need any help?" he asks, as he slid over to me.

"Sure" I replied, pulling a knife out of the drawer and handing it to him. He made sure he brushed his hand over mine as he took it from my grip. I could feel the heat rushing to my face.

"So no girlfriend this Christmas, Brian?" My mom asked, finding a new victim to pry on.

"Still single" he laughed. "Although I did meet this one girl, but it's kinda casual though" 

"It's about time you settle down, find a nice girl and less of this casual!" she jokingly ordered.

Because you'd love if he did that....I thought to myself.

"I mean, who knows. She's pretty incredible." He slid the slices of the yellow fruit onto a plate. 

"There's no taming this guy, he'll be onto a different girl this exact time next year" my dad calls out from across the room, finding his own statement hysterical, filling the room with his laughter.

I looked at Q out of the corner of my eye, he looked uncomfortable.

"Aw let's leave him be. If you're happy then you're happy" my mom said as she petted his shoulders from behind.

The doorbell sounded for a second time. Saved by the bell, literally. 

My dad left to answer the door and my mom followed to take trays of food into the living room.

Q still hadn't said a word, he was moving plates from one counter to another, when I felt his arms drape over my shoulders pulling me into his chest. I held onto his arms, making the most of the small embrace, before we had to act almost less than platonic in front of everyone else. He rested his chin on my shoulder, feeling his breath on my neck. I didn't want this moment to end. 

The kitchen door swung open and Q pulled away from me as quick as he could as we both spun around to see who had entered the kitchen. It was Sal. He kind of stood there, holding a bottle eyeing us up before slowly walking in. Surely he hadn't seen anything?

"Hey" I smiled, initiating a conversation because the look on his face wasn't making me feel too relieved. 

He put the bottle on the counter before coming over and giving me a small hug.

"How ya been?" he asked.

"I've been good" I replied as he pulled away. Phew. 

That was definitely a close call.

\--

The party was in full swing, and I was standing talking to Murr. He was asking me if there were any single ladies that he could talk to which gained a laugh from me. 

"What's so funny?" Q appeared behind us, almost sounding jealous.

"Murr here, wants to find a lucky lil lady, and I'm trying to match make." 

"Oh" Q replied, seeming to sound less paranoid.

"So have you found any hotties yet?" Murr asks Q.

"None that would go for you" he bantered towards Murray, whilst looking at me. Murr shrugged off the joke, but I could tell that the line between joke and serious was a very fine one, he was just making sure that I wouldn't let Murr try to flirt with me at all. 

"I need some air" I said, my cue to leave this conversation and hopefully enough of a hint to make Q follow.

I was sat on the outside furniture around the side of the house, away from prying eyes and the sound of loud music. I heard the sound of a door shutting followed my footsteps heading in this direction.

I smiled when I saw Q's face, receiving one back. He sat down next to me, resting his hand on my thigh. I wasn't worried about said movement because you could hear when people were coming in and out of the house. It was just nice to finally have to stop pretending, even for just five minutes. It was like roleplay, the almost less than platonic friendship with the daughter of his best friend, someone he wouldn't look twice at. Yet behind closed doors he was completely ravaging her and she loved every second. 

Q rested his cup onto the table and turned towards me, he was fairly quiet tonight, but I then so was I. I think that's how we were both coping with keeping everything chilled and under control.

He leant in giving me a couple quick pecks, nothing too heated because there was no stopping as soon as it was started, him and I both knew only too well from experience.

The creaking of the door and loud music filled the air, Q quickly removing his hand from my thigh.

The footsteps walking closer, until Sal appeared looking less than amused.

"What the hell do you think you guys are playing at?" he whispered loudly.

Q laughed, thinking he was just playing around.

Sal sat down on the chair opposite us.

"How long?" he asked, looking towards us.

"How long what?" Q asked, confused.

"How long have the two of you been fucking?"


	12. Chapter 12

"What?" Q asked, sounding uneasy.

"You think I didn't click as soon as I walked in on the two of you in the kitchen earlier?" Sal huffed.   
Q looked towards me and then at the floor, not knowing what to say anymore than I did. We were caught, there wasn't much more that we could say or do at this point. "Just..why man?"

"Why what?" he asked back.

"Why can't you just do something that isn't going to have a fucked up ripple effect for once? I'm in on this now, every moment that I don't tell her father is another minute of betrayal to a friend that has been nothing but loyal to me and to you for that matter. Hell, he even let's you stay under his roof when you're here and you repay him by sneaking into his daughters room at night? Even for you, that's a new level of low." 

His words were harsh, but they were also true. We both knew that it was wrong, but to hear it laid out there so brutally made the realization of the predicament that we were in come to light even more. 

"Are you gonna tell my dad?" I gulped, worryingly awaiting Sals answer.

Sal looked at the both of us, and then back at the house. Thoughts of what to do clearly overwhelming him. He shrugged slightly.

"If this stops now...and I mean right now, then no..I'll keep it to myself. But if I find out that you've been continuing this, then I'm sorry, but it's just not something that I can have in my knowledge." 

I looked over at Q, watching him rub his hands over his face out of frustration. 

"Alright" Q agreed quietly. "Alright, we'll stop".

I was hoping that he would have just been saying that to keep Sal sweet, but the tone of sincerity in his voice made my stomach swirl into a pit of nauseousness. I had only just gotten this guy in my grasp again, and he was already gone. Maybe this was a sign that this really wasn't okay. Ugh.

I got up, walking past the two of them without saying a word and headed back into the house. I ran up to my room, grabbed my car keys and tried to make my exit before anyone would realize.

I didn't know where I was going, all I knew is that I couldn't stay there. The feeling of humiliation was becoming all too familiar and I couldn't face the two of them and act like I was having a good time after the moment we had all previously shared together in the garden.  
-

I pulled up to the scenic overlook, one of my favorite places- and probably one of the most quietest places in the whole of L.A. The view of the whole city was mesmerising after dark, definitely a place to take your mind off of anything. 

Sitting on the cool grass, taking in the sight, I barely noticed my phone vibrating on the ground.

"Where are you?" Q texted.

I texted back letting him know where I was, I'm not so sure why. He was one of the main reasons that I was out here, to get away from him. But there was always the slight hope that he would come out and find me. 

"I'll be right there, don't leave." 

I had no idea where this would end up, but I had to know what he was going to say. 

A short ten minutes later, an unfamiliar car began to pull up into the car park. I saw Q stepping out of the back door, paying the driver before noticing me.

"Why'd you leave?" was the first thing that he said to me.

"Because, that was so awkward. I was basically just the shit end of an ultimatum, not really my finest moment."

Q sighed, propping himself against the low wall behind him.

"I can't have Rob find out about us, Jess. He would kill me. Not mentioning how this would all turn out for you. It's not just about wrecking any friendships at this point. If you hadn't noticed, I care about you- a lot. I can't wreck your relationship with your family." 

"So then why are you here? You're telling me nothing more than I already knew." 

"So damn stubborn" he tried to lighten the situation, as I continued to stand in front of him with my arms crossed over my chest. "I'm here because you're here."

"And?" I questioned.

"And because Sal isn't" 

"I don't understand where you're going with this"

"I told him what he wanted to hear. Doesn't mean there was any truth in it." 

He stood up, turning around to look at the view. 

"Wait.." I stammered.

Q turnt around to face me, a grin spread across his face. He reached his hands out and placed them onto my hips, pulling me closer to him.

"I want you, Jess. Sal is the least of my worries right now." 

I wrapped my arms around his back, resting the side of my face on his chest. 

\---

"I can't believe that happened!" I laughed, Q was telling me stories about the punishments they had done on the show. Specifically the one where Murr married Sals sister. "So did they really get legally married?" 

"Yup." He said, leaning back onto the grass.

"I wonder who will be the next to get married for real out of you guys."

I thought the only one I could really see being marriage material was Sal, and Joe of course but he was already married.

"Been there done that." 

"What?" I asked, barely containing the shock.

"Well.. Not exactly, but I was engaged." 

"Well what happened there?" 

"..I just decided that I wasn't ready to get married yet. We called the engagement off a couple weeks before the wedding."

"Damn, that's rough." 

"Wasn't so bad" he smiled gently. 

I started to shiver slightly, catching Q's attention. 

"Wanna head back?" He asked. 

"Won't it be a bit obvious if we both turn up at the same time?" 

"He left before I came here, how else do you think I managed to ditch the place. He's onto us now, he was watching me like a hawk" 

"Oh to have morals again..." I joked, gaining a laugh from Q.

"Hey, we're not that bad. We're just...okay, well it is pretty bad. But whilst no one knows, we might as well enjoy it." 

"So what happens if people were to ever know?" I questioned, curiosity really getting the better of me.

"Then.. I guess we really do stop." He replied, pursing his lips whilst looking at his feet. "No one ever has to though, right?" he asked, seeming like he was trying to reassure himself more than anything.

"Well I'm not planning on telling anyone any time soon." 

"Good" he smiled as he began to get up, reaching his hand to help me onto my feet.

\---

Pushing the brake pedal as I pulled into my driveway, the car came to a halt and Q and I exited the car. As I slammed the door shut, I turned around to see my mom walking out of the front door. 

"What are you two doing driving?" she asked inquisitively.

Oh we seriously cannot be getting off so easily from our first catch of the evening and then heading straight into another...

"We were getting some more Jameson." Q chimed in as he walked around from the other side of the car.

My mom then started to eye up our hands.

"So..no luck on finding any, then?" 

"Well obviously not." I replied, trying to look unphased as possible as I passed by her and back into the house. My mom and Q entering not so shortly afterwards.

I started to mingle with some of my own friends, showing no interest in Q for the next few hours. We were definitely standing on thin, thin ice.

\--

The party was still going strong and there wasn't a sign of a sober person in sight, I was making my way slowly up the stairs as I scanned the room to see if Brian was in it. I was about to give up hope when I saw him walk through the door, catching me with his chocolate brown eyes. I gave him a small glance as I carried on with my slow accend of the stairs, him not being able to take his eyes off me. I waited in the hallway at the top of the stairs, knowing any minute that Q would appear. I wasn't wrong.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the nearest room which happened to be the bathroom. 

I quickly locked the door before he grabbed my waist, lifting me up onto the sink, legs wrapping around his waist as he held each side of my face as we made out.

"I can't believe. I've waited all. Night to do this" he said in between kisses.

I smiled at him, hands tangled in his hair before continuing the kiss.

His hand began to wonder up my shirt and over my bra, kneading my boob over the material. I tugged at the bottom of his shirt, signalling for him to move his arm so that I could pull it off. Him quickly returning the gesture to mine. 

Kissing down my neck slowly, continuing his trail down my shoulders, he slid the bra strap off my shoulder, before doing the same to the other side. He reached around the back, unclasping the buckle before sliding the bra down my arms. Q looked my bare chest up and down before his hands covered the exact spots he had just been enthralled with. 

Reattaching his lips to mine once again, I slowly slid my hands down his abdomen, stopping at his belt buckle.

"I've never understood why you continue to wear these things around me..it's always such a delay of where I want to go.." I said as I unbuckled it and pulled it through the loops of his jeans. I saw him gulp as he watched my hands proceed to open his button, letting his pants fall to his knees. 

I ran my hand over his already hard crotch, before sliding his boxers down, Q then kicking them off along with his pants. He tucked his fingers in the loops of my jeans and pulled them off, underwear accompanying them shortly after. Jumping from the coldness of the porcelain touching my bare skin, Q chuckled against my lips. I felt his hands under my thighs as he pulled me closer to him, feeling his hardness between my legs. 

Reaching his hand down to his length, he guided his way inside me, already picking up his rhythm in a matter of seconds. There was no holding him back tonight, it had been too long. I wrapped my legs around his waist as tightly as I could, letting him hit spots that he had never reached before. Moans escaped my mouth, as much as I had tried to contain them. 

"Mmm, baby, that feels so good" I almost cried with pleasure as I tightened my grip on his shoulders. Q's panting getting gradually louder. 

I gently pushed Q back, as I slid off the sink, pushing him towards the toilet. I closed the lid and forced him to sit, moments later climbing on top of him, holding onto his shoulders as I started to ride him. I leant back as Q grabbed my waist, roughly pulling me down with every movement that I made. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, trying to muffle the moaning that he now couldn't contain also. The pleasure was just too much for him, and I could see him begin to unravel. His fingers digging into my side with such force as he came, even the pain he inflicted onto me felt so good.

"Fuck, I'm sorry I couldn't get you off tonight." He said between pants. "That was just..too damn good, and you looking like you did just then... this was kinda inevitable." he laughed.

"Well, I guess it's why they don't call it a longy" I teased.

"Seriously though" he said, his breath now returning to normal.

I retracted myself from him and we cleaned up a little before putting our clothes back on. 

"You'll just have to owe me" I winked as I unlocked the lock, peaking out of the door before leaving without another word. 

Just as I turned the corner to the stairs, my mom was finishing the last step before I stood in front of her to stop her. Panic washing over me.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked, not being able to hide my shock. Q could come out of the bathroom at any time, and then the game would be up, she had already caught us together alone tonight, a second time would just be too suspicious.

"I needed the bathroom, silly." she giggled, pulling a slightly concerned look at my weird reaction to her being there.

"Oh. Well, you can't. Someone is in there" I said, looking over my shoulder to make sure Q hadn't made an appearance too soon.

"It's okay, I'll just wait here." She smiled.

"I wouldn't if I were you, someone's vomitting, real bad, did not sound pretty. I'd use the spare bedroom if I were you." 

She continued the last step onto the landing as I stepped back to let her up, and at that moment I heard the handle of the bathroom begin to open. Panic continuing to rush through every fibre of my being.

I grabbed my mom by the shoulders turning her into the opposite direction towards the spare bedroom. Peering over my shoulder I saw Q notice what was happening and he quickly retreated back to the bathroom, shutting the door quietly.

"Jess, what are you doing?" My mom's confused voice began to question.

I realized I was basically forcing my mom down the hallway with my grasp, suddenly stopping and pulling away. 

"Sorry, I thought I heard someone coming, you wanted to beat them into the bathroom, no?" I questioned as she turned around to look at me. A look of agreement washed over her face as she quickly continued her way to the spare bedroom.

The feeling of solace rushed over me as I leant my back against the wall, running my hands through my hair. 

That was until I remembered Q was still hiding in the bathroom, I had to get him out of there before my mom returned.

I paced down the hallway, opening the bathroom door, coming face to face with Brian....laughing.

"This isn't funny!" I said, hitting his arm. "You seriously need to leave, like right now"

He continued to laugh as he followed me out of the room and down the stairs. 

"I should probably head back to the hotel" he said.

"Yes. Yes you should" I started to giggle a little, the stress from the night now becoming funny. 

"I'll text you" he said, flashing me a quick smile as he opened the door and left. 

Sadly not an opportunity for a decent goodbye, but at that moment I just felt more relieved to have actually gotten away with such an eventful and almost disastrous night... Just.


	13. Chapter 13

Sat at the breakfast table, smiling to myself, I replayed last nights activities in my head. How on earth we got away with that was beyond me, but I was definitely going to make sure that we were more careful now. The last thing I ever wanted was for whatever this was to be over.

My phone danced along the table as I continued smiling, knowing who it was going to be.

"Hey, it's Sal. Can we meet up?" The text read.

What..He was the last person that I expected to get a text from.

"Sure" I typed back. I didn't feel worried, in fact I didn't feel anything other than confusion. What could Sal possibly have to add to what he had said? Unless Q had said something to him.

He told me to meet him at a breakfast bar in town, at least he couldn't kill me in private..right?

\--

Walking into the building, I saw Sal sat at a small table searching through a menu. I walked up to the table and sat down before I caught his attention.

"Jess. Hi, how are you?" he asked, relieved that I could sense no anger in his voice.

"I'm guessing you didn't invite me here for small talk, so..why did you invite me here?" 

"Jumping straight into it I guess..You sure you didn't want to order some food first or something?"

I shook my head "I already ate."

"Oh, okay." Sal fiddled with the menu with his fingertips. "Look, I didn't invite you here to jump down your throat. I just wanted to talk to you about last night now that there's no alcohol involved, just to make sure that what we agreed on is still the deal?"

"I wasn't drunk" I sighed. 

"You probably think that I'm trying to be your biggest enemy right now.."

"No, I don't. I think you're just trying to cover your own ass. Making sure that I don't make you look like a bad person for knowing." I cut in.

"I didn't ask to know any of this, Jess" he said, hand gestures flying. 

"Well there's no more to add onto your conscience. It's done with." 

"You're a young girl, Jess."

"Please, don't patronize me. Like I said, you being here isn't for me. It's for you."

"Let me finish?"

I raised my hand out signalling for him to carry on.

"Like I said, you're a young girl. I doubt you've yet to experience the Q's of this world.."

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"He's not the guy to ever want more than a good time." 

"So..?"

"So, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. He may say the lines and he may do the gestures, but he will never  want more. That's just who he is."

"Who said I wanted more?" 

Sal sighed as he leant closer.

"I saw how upset you were when you left the patio. If that was just" he looked around before lowering his voice "sex then that wouldn't of happened. You like him"

I picked at the menu on the table, not being able to find anything to say back to that.

"Let me tell you something about Quinn.."

I looked up, watching his body language. Trying his best to make sure that what he was about to say next didn't sound like he was trash talking his best friend.

"A couple years back, he was engaged."

"Yeah, I know" I said.

"And.. she left him, for another guy. A few weeks before the wedding she just left. She had been talking to another guy whilst she was still with him, and then ended up marrying him instead"

Shock fell over my face. Q told me he had left her...not that he got left, and so brutally at that.

"Your face tells me that you didn't know that part?"

I shook my head, "no, no I didn't." 

"Yeah..well ever since then, Q hasn't done relationships. It's never been more than a couple months, tops. He usually leaves before they get serious. I guess to stop himself from feeling the way he did again. He was in a pretty shit place after that for a long time."

"Oh wow.." I leant my face into my hands. Of course this made sense, he always let me in but he wouldn't let me in completely. He would always ask about my life but whenever I asked about his, he'd only give me limited information back. He reserved the full him so I wouldn't know the full him. 

"So just..you guys stopping this now, was probably for the best. He'd only end up hurting you. It's just what he does." 

"I see." I replied. "Well, thank you for letting me know" I said as I stood up. "But I have to go, I have somewhere to be" I lied.

"Alright, take care though. You'll get over all of this." 

I smiled towards him as I walked out of the building, still a bit stunned at his words. I'm not sure how I was to interpret them exactly, but I sure as hell wanted to know if I was indeed just another girl he would randomly toss away without warning. I felt like the two of us had bonded greatly over the past few months, and as much as I knew that this was just sex, I would still feel completely disrespected by the man if he were to treat me in such way.

I pulled my phone out of my purse, and called Q. It took a few rings for him to finally pick up.

"Hey you" his voice sounding husky like he had just woken up, and knowing him, he probably had.

"Can we meet somewhere?" I asked him.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" 

"I just wanna talk to you about something, but I can't do it over the phone. Can you meet me at my place at noon? No one will be there then but me." 

"Alright.." He began to sound confused.

"Okay, I'll see you then." I said as I hung up the phone. I wanted to keep it short, to make sure that I didn't blurt anything out over the phone. I had to see his face when I spoke to him about this. I had to see his reaction. I had to know if I was just another conquest to him.

\--

It was just after noon, I was sat in the kitchen patiently awaiting Q's arrival. 

I heard the gravel in the driveway crunch as a car rolled into it.  
I peaked out of the window to make sure that it was him, I didn't want a remake of last night where more than one person decided to make an appearance at the same time.

I already began my way to the front door before the doorbell had even sounded, just as I reached the door the tune filled the room.

"That was quick" he said as soon as I opened the door.

"Funny.. I could have sworn that I said something similar to that last night." I continued my teasing.

"Yeah yeah yeah" he murmured as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

We walking into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So.." I said.

"So.." Q copied, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs, awaiting the next sentence to come out of my mouth.

"Sal texted me this morning."

"Sal? What, why?"

"He wanted to meet up, to talk about last night. Guessing he hasn't said anything else to you at all?"

"Nope, nothing. Well.. did you go?" He asked. I just nodded. "So what did he say?"

"He was trying to "reassure me"" I said, air quoting the last part. 

"How'd you mean?"

"He told me about your engagement, about how she left you." 

I watched his face go from utter confusion to a look of defeat.

"I'm sorry." Was all that he could say.

"Why sorry?"

"For lying, I guess. It's not that I'm not over it- because I am. It's just.. Humiliating I guess."

"Well why we're on the topic of humiliation.." I stammered.

"Oh God, what?" 

"He pretty much told me that this has a time limit. That you would be done with this as quickly as you started it." 

"That's not true." He answered quickly.

"But how do I know it's not? I understand that we don't want to take this further than what this is right now, but that doesn't mean that I don't get attached to people, you know? Like..if you were going to leave, I'd just like a little bit of warning, that's all. I just hope that's not too much to ask for." 

"It's not, but you won't need to even worry about that. I'm not going anywhere." his responses still coming in like he didn't have to think twice about his answers.  

"How can I be so sure?" I know I seemed to be the least trusting of him right now, but I had to put every aspect of my mind at ease.

"Because Jess.. it's you."


	14. Chapter 14

I looked at Q, trying to process what he had just said. Wondering if I should even believe his words after everything that Sal had just warned me about. I hated the fact that as soon as we had gotten away with one glitch, another one would rear it's ugly head straight after. 

"What's wrong, why are you looking at me like that?" Q asked.

"Nothing" 

"Because I buy that. Fess up" 

"It's just..should you really be saying that?" 

"That I won't ditch you?" he asked, confused as to which part I was referring to.

"Kind of, yeah. Because it's me? What difference does that make? It's not gonna make your commitment issues suddenly disappear." 

"What commitment issues?"

"Sal sai.."

"Since when are we listening to what Sal says all of a sudden? Don't you remember yesterday? When he was telling us to call it a day? He's planting pointless shit in your head to keep you away. I thought you were smart enough to see that." 

"Oh wow, thanks" I raised my eyebrows in disbelief.

"Not..what I meant."

"Then how was it supposed to be said?" 

Q scrunched his face up out of frustration. 

"I want you, Jess. I don't know if you've realized but..I'm fucking obsessed with you... In the least concerning way possible" he tried to lighten the conversation, something he seemed to do well whenever something wasn't going so great involving the both of us.

"Really can't be serious for five minutes?" I shook my head, letting out a small giggle, even though I too, was just as frustrated.

"Apparently not" he shrugged. 

I smiled, but still remained quiet. I had no idea where this was going. This conversation was more up and down then our whole friends with benefit type situation. He turned towards me on the couch, tugging my knees so I was facing him.

"You want serious? Come back to New York with me." 

"What?" I almost choked on the air I breathed. How on earth could I do that? For one, he'd be going back with the guys. And secondly, how in any way, shape or form was that a subtle way to keep whatever it is that we had a secret.

"Just for a couple days, c'mon. It'd be fun. Think about it, no one to disturb us... not having to even leave bed, nothing."

"Aw yes, that sounds like so much fun! And maybe we could possibly ask Sal to join us when he catches us again!" I said with thick sarcasm. Q groaned loudly, leaning his head back. I know that I was being difficult, but I was also being practical. He always lived in the moment. I however, thought about what would happen after and the consequences if anyone else were to find out. One of us had to think about the complicated stuff, no?  
"How about we listen to me for once. This is getting way too complicated. This was supposed to be the two of us, hooking up whenever we both had the time, am I correct or am I not?" I asked him.

"That was the plan, yeah." 

"Then what are we still doing here? Cause the last time I checked..the house is empty, and you're finally not at work.." I began to run my finger up his arm and over his chest, resting my hand on his pec. "I mean, we can either stay here and talk about our feelings like a couple of 8th grade girls..or we could put our energy to something a lot more fun. What'd you say?" rubbing my finger in a slow circle on his chest.

He just looked at me, before standing up and pulling me up along side him. He turned his body, before bending slightly and throwing me over his shoulder. His unexpected action caused me to errupt into laughter as he bolted for the stairs.

"Oh, Mr. Quinn the fireman.." I giggled through an over the top seductive voice. I could feel the vibrations of his laughter on his back.

He swung into the door of my bedroom before throwing me onto the bed.

"I'm so hot..maybe you should help me cool down.." I continued the act from earlier.

"You're ridiculous" he laughed, standing at the end of the bed, unbuttoning his own shirt. 

"Hey..I said help me, not yourself" I said as I crawled to the end of the bed, standing on my knees and grabbing his shirt, finishing the last remaining buttons. 

I started to unbuckle his belt, and threw it onto the floor.

"Hey, be careful with that. That's my favourite buckle." He interrupted.

"Wow, your sex talk is just getting better and better. Please, tell me more." 

"I'm serious. It was like.. 30 bucks." 

"It's a belt, Brian. What's the big deal?" I said as I continued to unzip his pants. Not so sure if I was even in the mood anymore. Getting defensive over a belt buckle? Way to turn a girl on.

"The big deal is that I don't like it when people mess with something that is mine." 

Were we seriously about to start yet another argument, this time over a damn belt buckle? I gave him the oddest look.

He climbed onto the bed before crawling up beside me. 

"When there is something that is mine, I keep it the way it's supposed to be kept, or treat it the way it's supposed to be treated, or.." he leant in, starting to kiss just under my ear "..fuck them the way they're supposed to be fucked.." he now nipped the bottom of my ear.

"Oh yeah? And how do you do that?" I asked, tilting my head so he got better access of my neck as he began to attack that with small bites and kisses. I felt his fingers fumbling to grab the bottom of my shirt and then proceeding to pull it up over my head. He scanned my shirtless torso up and down, and then for some reason decided to pull away. Resting on his knees, he started to look around the room while I started to wonder what the hell was going through that mind of his. 

"Ah." He said, as I saw his gaze lock onto something hanging on the hook on the back of my door. I watched as he shuffled from the bed and over to the mystery object. He lifted my jacket, moving it to the side so he could reach the object underneath. "This'll do" he muttered, looking down at his hands. What exactly did he have and what exactly did he plan on doing with it?

As he turned around, I noticed that he had my scarf wrapped around his hand. Now I really wanted to know. He crawled back onto the bed, this time crawling over my body. Each leg over the side of my hips, making sure I couldn't get away from his grasp.

"What's going through that head of yours?" I asked with a small smile. His face full of mischief made me excited for what was to come next.

"You asked me how I'm supposed to fuck a girl like you. So I'm gonna show you."

"And what is exactly is a girl like me?" I questioned from underneath him, biting my lip.

"Well you're one that likes to bend the rules. Always wants to do what she says or wants.. Sometimes you should listen to other people, you know.."

"And what happens if I don't?" 

"Then by liability, you probably deserve to be punished." 

"And you're gonna be the one to do that to me?"

A quick flick of his eyebrows whilst giving me a smirk insinuated that he indeed would be the one. He began to slide his hands down my arms, grabbing my hands and pulling them up and over my head. Unraveling the scarf from around his hand, he slowly started to tie my wrists together. I watched the concentration of his face as he proceeded to attach it to the headboard, gritting his teeth as he pulled the knot tightly. He then moved himself back, linking his fingers under the waist band of my pants, pulling them off with one swift motion along with my underwear, tossing them both to the floor.

"If I hear one sound out of you unless I tell you to, you're in big trouble." He said as he lowered himself down my body. His breath skimming my skin all the way from my chest, down to my naval. I felt his hands dip between my thighs as he began to part them slightly.

"Remember what I said, Jess." he looked up at me before his face disappeared between my legs. 

His beard ever so gently brushed over my clit, sending tingles up my spine, making my body shudder gently. I wanted nothing more than to just grab his face and force him to make me feel that unbelievable sense of pleasure that he had made me achieve many times before. Is this how he planned to punish me? Through torture alone? Because this was already torture and he hadn't even touched me yet. I couldn't bare to put myself through this again so I tried my absolute hardest to keep myself composed. That was until he slid his tongue ever so slowly up my core, it was teasing almost. I shuffled underneath him, letting him know that I was growing impatient. 

"Now now" he said, voice vibrating against my most intimate area, even that felt so good. "Lie still" he said as he slid the palm of his hand over my abdomen with pressure, making any such movements almost impossible.

The motion of his tongue continued, gradually speeding up the once steady rhythm that he had obtained. With each passing second it was becoming harder and harder to not call out his name. I wanted to let him know how good he made me feel, I wanted him to hear the need for him in my voice as I called out his name. It was all becoming too much, my breath catching in my throat as I tried to hold in the shallow pants that were escaping my mouth. Every flick of his tongue made me gasp in ecstasy. This guy was incredible.

Movements slowing down, his grips on my thigh and stomach lessened as he began to pull away. 

"You like that, you naughty girl?" He asked, I nodded instantly. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that" he replied, licking the corner of his lip.

"I loved it, Brian" I panted, still reeling from the effects of his skillful tongue. 

"How much do you love it?" he asked, leaning in and kissing me softly. I moaned against his lips. As much as I liked to tease him, I couldn't bear when the tables were turned. "Tell me."

"Ugh, Brian. I can't deal with this. I need you. Right now." 

"That wasn't the question that I asked. I asked how much?"  The tone of his voice was calm, but with just the right amount of seduction. He slid the tips of his fingers up and down the outside of my thigh as he awaited an answer.

"So, so much. I didn't want you to ever stop" 

"That's too bad." He said as he laid on his side next to me. He rested his hand on my stomach, slowly sliding it further down. His fingers now making circular movements over my most sensitive area. He entered one finger, slowly pumping in and out before adding another. That was when the speed really increased. I grasped the scarf that was wrapped around my wrists, digging my nails into it. Brian watching every expression grow over my face, not once looking away. "Let it all out, moan for me baby." he all but whispered. That was when I let out an almighty gasp. I could see him smiling as he watched me almost unravel from his touch.

"Fuck. How do you do this to me?" I said as he continued to work his fingers at a dangerously fast past. 

"Oh this? This is nothing." He said, retracting his fingers.

He moved back so he was in between my legs, I could see how hard he was through his already unzipped pants. He pulled my legs towards him, pulling me as close to his body as he could, sliding down the top of his pants slowly down, revealing his erect member. He ran the tip along my entrance a couple times before slowly sliding in, watching my face as I let out a soft moan, smirking to himself. He was always so smug that he had this affect on me, and the expressions he gave whenever I moaned or called out his name were enough to send me over the edge even more than I already was.

He grinded his hips at a steady pace, pleasure already soaring through my body. I threw my head back onto the pillow, arching my hips so that he could have better access when I felt a grip on my jaw, turning me to face him.

"Look at me when I fuck you." He growled. "I wanna see what I do to you when I fuck that sweet little pussy of yours." his grip on my hip tightening dramactically as he increased the speed and force of his thrusts, I could tell that he was going to leave a mark but I didn't care, I wanted every reminder that he had been there. 

"Oh Brian.." I moaned, I couldn't form a cohesive sentence even if I had tried. "Please don't stop. Mmm god yes." 

He removed his hand from my face, now using it to work me with his fingers at the same time. The two kinds of pleasure combined started to spark that feeling in my stomach. 

"Q, I'm gonna cum. Don't stop." 

"Oh no you don't." He pulled out just before I reached my high, continuing to pump himself with his hand. He got up off the bed, kicking his pants and underwear onto the floor before turning around and looking at me laid there.

"Please don't do this to me." I pretty much begged him. 

"That's just how this works, I'm afraid." He said, his hand still working his shaft, but the movements began to slow down. "I'm gonna untie you, but do not even think about touching yourself." aggression clear in his voice. 

Leaning over me, he pulled the scarf so it was loose enough for me to retract my hands.

"Sit up" he demanded. He really wasn't taking this punishment thing lightly, and I wouldn't dare go against his demands in case he pulled something like this again in the future. He moved one step closer to me on the bed. "Suck it." 

I leant my head down, taking him into my hand before licking just the tip of his dick. A soft moan escaped his lips as I gradually took him deeper and deeper each time I lowered my mouth onto him, using my spare hand to slide it up and down his shaft at the same time. 

"Oh yeah babe. That's it" he growled as held the hair out of my face. "Shit, you look so hot with my huge cock in your tiny little mouth. Fuck." 

I began to work my tongue around his length faster, swirling it and moaning, the vibration of my voice adding to his pleasure. I could tell when his moans grew louder that he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. 

He thrusted his hips a couple of times before a deep groan erupted from his lips, pulling the chunk of hair with his hand that he was already holding as I felt the warmness of his climax enter my mouth. I swallowed in one gulp as he pulled away, letting go of my hair as he caught his breath, sitting himself on the edge of the bed. "That's exactly what I was looking for." he said, still short of breath.

That's exactly what he was looking for. What about me? This seriously wasn't where this would end? He did everything to drive me completely insane and when it came to me he just left me there hanging?

"Don't look so disappointed. You knew the deal." he stated as he laid down.

Um no, no I did not. If this was his form of punishment, then this boy better not try to cross me. Ever. I'd make him sure of that.

He laid there quietly, eyes beginning to grow heavy. It was still early but my parents weren't due home for a few hours yet so I was in no hurry whatsoever to get him out of my bed.

"Lay with me." he said, reaching his arm out towards me.

I slid closer, enough for him to wrap his arm around me to pull me into him. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat begin to steady as he drifted off to sleep. 

I reached out beside me, pulling the covers over the both of us. As much as I hadn't forgiven him for the stunt he had just pulled, I was definitely enjoying this moment. 

\---

I was awoken by something moving under the blanket, touching the bottoms of my legs.

"What the hell?" I said groggily, looking beside me for Q, who wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

That was when I realized the movement under the blanket was Q. He crawled up in between my legs.

I began giggling, seriously confused at whatever his aim was.  
"Q, what are you do.." And it was within that second that my core was once again being attacked by his glorious tongue. Oh. My. God. I could see the blanket moving from his head movements underneath, he was really going to town and I wasn't going to be the one to stop him. I grabbed the comforter in my hands as moans started pouring out of my mouth. He nipped, sucked and licked better than he had ever done before. I lifted the blanket up to take a look at what he was doing underneath, his shaggy hair all over the place.

"Mmm wow, Brian. Ugh." I shifted underneath him. Not being able to control my movements. He put his hands under my butt and lifted me up as he flicked his tongue into every crevice. I could feel my orgasm beginning to build, but I wouldn't let him know out of fear that he would stop again. "Oh god" I cried as I came undone, Q carrying on his movements until my orgasm finished taking over my body.

"God..you taste so good.." 

I rested my head back onto my pillow as I composed myself. Lifting up the blanket, looking at the guy still laid in between my thighs, I giggled to myself.

"So are you gonna tell me what that was for?" I smirked.

"Eh, I couldn't handle the guilt. I had to make you feel as good as you made me feel."

He had definitely accomplished what he had set out to do. It wasn't a bad way to wake up either.

I slowly stroked my fingers through his hair a few times. There was no conversation, we were kind of just looking at each other. It seemed like a weird thing to do, yet it felt completely comfortable and normal. Until the contentment in Q's face quickly disappeared.

"What's that?" He asked suddenly. I got super confused.

"What do you mean 'what's that'?" I asked.

"You can't hear that?" 

I shushed him as I laid there listening. 

Were they..footsteps? Footsteps. They were definitely footsteps in the hallway. I froze completely, not knowing how to react. Except I wish I had already thought of a way to have done because that was the exact moment when the door came flying open, and I came face to face with my mother.


	15. Chapter 15

"OH MY GOD, GET OUT!" I yelled, pulling the cover to make sure Q remained hidden. The shock on my moms face clearly told me that she had not expected to walk in on me doing that. Whatever happened to knocking?

As quickly as she opened the door, she soon span around and left the room ten times faster. There was no way I could ever face my own mother again. That was it.. I was going to have to move, change my name and start a new life somewhere else. Anything, absolutely anything had to be better than living this humiliating moment again every time we saw one other. 

"Was that.." 

"My mom? Yup, sure was." I cut in, still completely dumbfounded on how to take the next step in this moment. My next thought was...how on earth would I get Q out of my room without her seeing him?

"Did she see anything?" he began to whisper.

"I sure hope not" I said as I got up, grabbing my clothes and throwing them on. "Just..wait here a second."

I walked out of the bedroom, calling for my mom as I climbed down the stairs. There was no answer, so I decided to check the rooms downstairs to see if she had left the house. 

Pushing open the kitchen door, my mom was standing, leaning her elbows onto the counter, resting her chin on her hands. She wouldn't bring herself to look at me, or maybe she just couldn't bring herself to look at me, either way she just gazed her focus onto one spot. 

"Why, Jess?" she murmed quietly, still not moving her focus.

I slowly made my way further into the kitchen, sitting on the stool on the opposite side of the counter. 

"Why..?" I asked. Why? What kind of question was that?

"Why him? Out of all of the guys in the world." 

What..

"Mom..what?" I tried to act confused by her words.

She finally looked at me, not looking angry, but looking severely disappointed.

"Brian Quinn." 

I immediately looked away, shuffling nervously in my seat. How on earth did she know? He was completely and utterly hidden from her sight.

"I saw the pair of you go upstairs at the party. At first, I thought I'd give you the benefit of the doubt. Maybe you were showing him where something was, or maybe he needed a fresh shirt from a drink spill - anything. But then the harsh reality set in. He has stayed under this roof many times, at least enough to know where everything is on his own. And the way you acted when I came upstairs that night.." She began to run her hands through her hair. "Jess..I thought I raised you better than that." 

"Mom, you did, there's seriously nothing going on between him and I. It's not Q." 

"I saw his shirt. Laid right there on the floor. The one with his podcast station- show - whatever printed on it. Please don't continue to lie to me. At least have the decency to admit to your lies." 

"Okay..alright. I'm sorry." I sighed. That's it, we were finally caught. This would now officially be over. 

"Is he still upstairs?" She asked. I nodded. "You wanna get him to come down here?" 

"Mom"

"Now's not the time to compromise anything, Jess. Go and get him."

I groaned as I slid off the stool, making my way back to my bedroom. The walk down the hallway seemed eerily long as I mustered up the courage to walk back into my room, knowing that the next sentence to come out of my mouth would be me telling Q that yet another person knew about us. Except this time was exceedingly worse, this was my own mother. There was no way that she would let this slide the way that Sal did. There would be no compromise, there would be no ultimatum. She would be the one to let everyone know about our rendezvous. 

Q turned around as he heard the creak of my bedroom door as it opened, fixing the buckle up on his belt. The look on his face told me that he wanted to know all of the answers to what had just happened downstairs, but he knew at this point he didn't need words to express that.

"She knows." I said bluntly, sitting on the end of the bed.

"What do you mean she knows?" He asked, stepping in front of me.

"Pretty sure I can't make it any more clearer than that"

"Did you tell her?"

"Do you think I'm a complete moron? I tried to tell her otherwise, but she knows. She finds out everything. She basically lives to be in other peoples business." I huffed.

"Well how did she find out? Did Sal slip up?"

"No, Sal didn't have any part in this. She saw us, the night of the party, going to the bathroom. And she saw.." I scanned my eyes across the floor, looking for the familiar logo "..this. She saw this." I said as I picked it up and threw it at him. "Now put it on, she wants to talk to you."

Q immediately looked up from the shirt in his hands, giving me an uncomfortable look, like he was internally asking why he had to do it, but deep down knew exactly why.

"I'm gonna walk out if this bedroom a dead man, you do realize this?" 

I rolled my eyes at him, motioning for him to head out of my room with my hand. It's not that he was being dramatic, even though he kinda was.. but there was no point in trying to make up excuses to not go down there. At this point, only my mom knew. There was still a chance we could talk about this as adults. At least that's what I told myself..

Walking up to the kitchen door, Q in close pursuit, I started to panic. I had no idea how she would react as soon as she saw him and I had no idea how Q would react in attempt to defend himself should the scene that was about to happen escalate. Both of them were known to me for having a short fuse when someone attacked them or someone that they cared about. I just hoped that me being in the middle of this was enough to keep that from happening, afterall I was their middle ground.

"Well here he is..." My mom locked eyes with him as he walked in behind me, her voice sounding vexatious.

"Can we not start doing that?" Q asked, clearly bugged by her tone. My mom just bit her lip in anger, shaking her head.

"How dare you come into my house, betray my trust, and then continue to lie to us and then try to make a mockery out of me because I'm angry about that? are you completely insane?" 

"Mom.." I tried to calm her down, but that was quickly pushed aside when Q started to get irate. 

"How the fuck am I making a mockery? I didn't come down here for you to start on me as soon as I walked through the damn door. I came down here because I value your friendship - and Robs. I had to explain my side of the story, I couldn't have you both hate my guts over something that isn't something you should be hating them over." 

"You're having sex with my daughter who happens to be half of your age, how is that not something to hate you over? And what's there left to explain? It seems pretty clear." 

"That's not how this is." he rubbed his head, growing more frustrated at himself rather than her for not being able to find the right words to express himself. "I like Jess, Karen. A hell of a lot. She's one of the best girls I know, she's younger, sure, but that's not something that I notice when I'm around her. I'm not in this just for the sex, that's not how this is. I have always treated her with the upmost respect." 

My mom shook her head again, letting out a small laugh that had a sinister side to it. 

"She's 21, Brian. You're almost 40" the aggression not seeming to leave her voice. "I'm still trying to figure out how you had the audacity to do this under my roof. Is that where this started? How long has this been going on for?" She looked back and forth at the both of us.

"A couple months." I said quietly, looking at my feet.

"Did he force you into bed with him?"

"What? No, mom. He's not like that"

"I had to ask, because at this point I clearly don't know much about this guy standing in front of me" She said, looking him up and down.

"I initiated it. I initiated everything, so be mad at me, not him."

"But he continued it."

"And how does that make him any worse than me? Because from my stand point we're both doing the exact same thing."

"Because you're a child, Jessica." ...And there it was.  
"How could he possibly have anything in common with a girl young enough to be his own daughter? You can give me the lines about how you respect her and you can give me the lines about how he's 'not like that' but all this is at the end of the day is manipulation. There's only one thing that an older guy wants from a girl your age, and that's just a sex toy that he can brag about in front of his friends."

"Woah woah woah" Q stepped closer. "You have no fucking right to say that. You have no right to tell her false motions and you sure as hell have no right to dictate her life."

"Nobody is dictating anything. She's a smart girl, she knows exactly what you're doing deep down. She may not see it right now, but the day will come where she finally does." 

"She won't ever get the feeling that she's being used, because I'm not doing that."

"Can we all stop talking about me like I'm not in the room, please?" I interrupted.

"There's nothing here to suggest that you want anything other than sex. Why should I believe a word that you say? Come on, tell me" she demanded. 

"Oh cool so we're just gonna pretend that Jess isn't here.." I muttered to myself. There was clearly no way of stopping this nonsense argument. So much for talking this through like adults.

"Because I love her." Q blurted out before he had the chance to realize what he had just said. I shot my head round towards him, making sure that I heard him right.

"You..you love me?"


	16. Chapter 16

Q looked towards my mom, then back towards me. Just as he was about to form a sentence, my dad walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" He asked, clearly aware of the unusual atmosphere.

The three of us remained quiet and I looked towards my mom, just waiting for her mouth to open and for all of this to come crumbling down more than it had done already.

"Jess was just telling me how she was moving out, so I asked Q for some help with moving some of her things." She stated confidently, looking me dead in the eyes.

I glanced her a look, taken aback from what she had just said. The realization of there being no lie in her words suddenly hitting me, she really meant it. She was seriously kicking me out. 

"Oh, really? Where are you going to go?" My dad questioned, sounding confused that he hadn't heard anything about me moving out prior to this situation.

My mom looked at me, waiting for me to give an answer to him. She wanted to put me on the spot, to pressure me. 

"Uh, just moving in with a friend." I answered quietly, trying my best not to stammer whilst thinking of something from the top of my head. 

"Well make sure you've got enough energy, this girl's got a lot of stuff" my dad said, walking past Q and tapping his shoulder. Q forced a small laugh back.

This could not be happening. I get that my mom was upset, and I should feel grateful that she hadnt mentioned anything to my dad, but she could have given me a little notice before throwing me out like she did.

"You should probably finish of that packing you were doing. You don't want it to be too dark outside when you're moving your things" My mom chirped in, smiling at me.

I know I was in the wrong here but surely she was being just plain unreasonable? I couldn't bear to look at her after those words fell so easily out of her mouth. How could someone do that to their own daughter? But then again.. How could someone do what I was doing to their own father? Maybe the punishment wasn't as severe as I had made it seem in my head, but either way it still seemed cruel.

I made my way back up to my bedroom, Q following. As soon as I entered my room, I flopped onto my bed face first. I didn't know what to do, or where to start, or what to take. I felt the bed sink as Q sat down next to me, slowly rubbing his hand soothingly up and down my back. 

I turned over so I was now laying on my back and looked towards him. 

"Did you really mean what you said down there?" I couldn't help myself from asking. Maybe my timing was a little off, but I had to make sure that all of this wouldn't be for nothing. No matter how bad it got or was about to get.

"I don't say things that I don't mean" he said calmly, looking over his shoulder at me laid there. In that moment, I had no idea if he wanted to hear the same words back, but all I could do was look at him, taking everything from this afternoon in. Especially what he had said. "Come on. Let's get some of your things together." he patted my thigh as he stood up, clearly changing the subject. Maybe he felt uncomfortable that I hadn't reciprocated such feelings back. I got up, groaning as I walked over to my drawers. Pulling out my clothes and setting them out onto the bed, deciding which ones to take. Q walked out from my closet with a small duffle bag, holding it up. "Just take some clothes for tonight, I'll bring you back tomorrow and we can collect the rest of your things" he said as he threw the bag by my feet.

"But what about your flight?" I asked, worried. I didn't want him to feel pressured into helping me when he had places to be.

"I can push it back a little further. After all this is kinda my fault too." He sighed. Now helping me pull the remaining items of clothes out of my drawers. He pulled out the red lingerie set that I had worn for him in Chicago, holding it up against himself, looking down at it. "You should definitely take this" he said, now looking me in the face. 

"You're ridiculous." I laughed, grabbing it from him and throwing it into the bag. It was at moments like these when he knew I needed something to lighten the mood, that I appreciated him the most. Instead of asking me what was wrong, or how I felt, most of the time he already knew. We were pretty in tune with one another, and I was just so glad that he decided to make me laugh rather than make me live through everything that made me feel anything but happy by talking about it. 

"Say what you want, you still put it in."

"Because I'm packing everything, moron. I am essentially homeless at this point."

"I've already asked you to come back to New York with me for a while. The offer still stands." He replied, sliding the empty drawer shut.

"I can't just go across the country when I've got nowhere to come back to..I need something ready." 

"So stay with me until you find a place back here. Better than sleeping in a store door way, no?" 

"I'll ask Kara if I can stay with her." I said. Q huffed angrily, slamming the new drawer that he had just began to open. "And what was that for?" I questioned, pointing at the drawer set.

"Why do you never let me help? With anything? I'm offering you everything here and you completely avoid it like it's nothing. What thanks do I even get for trying?" 

"I'm not avoiding that. I was about to say thank you for the offer.." 

"Thanks for the offer but.." 

"Thanks for the offer, but, I'll stay with Kara until I can get a place of my own." I finished. 

"You're so unreasonable." Q shook his head.

"I'm unreasonable?" I spat. How was I in any way unreasonable?

"You act so obstructive. You purposely go out of your way to push me aside. Especially in times when you need me the most. I told you I loved you, for Gods sake. What response did I even gain out of that? That damn blank stare just now?" 

"What do you want me to say to that, Q?" I asked.

"You really were just in this for the sex, weren't you?"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself." I tried to joke, sitting down on the bed. I didn't want this to turn into yet another petty argument, because to me this wasn't just sex. I was still having an extremely hard time trying to comprehend what Sal had told me not so long ago. About how he'd always leave before anything got remotely serious. I wasn't looking to put my feelings out there, for them to be viciously manhandled by him leaving. "Come here." I said, as I patted the spot next to me. He walked over, sitting down so that he was facing me. "I do have feelings for you.." I placed my hands on either side of his face. "I'd be an idiot not to. These past few months..they've been incredible.."

"Why do I sense another but coming here?" He asked as he pulled himself away from my grasp.

"But I'm just not ready for this to be anything more. Not while we're still lying to people" I lied. I couldn't tell him the truth, I already had enough stress from todays events, I couldn't handle having him yelling at me too. 

"Right." Is all he said in response. I knew my answer wasn't what he wanted exactly, but he knew the reason I had given made sense. It luckily would give me the time I needed to make sure that whatever was brewing between the two of us, would last long enough so that I knew it would be for keeps without any doubts of our future. 

"I'm gonna call Kara, ask if it's okay with me staying with her. Okay?" 

"Yup." He replied quick, watching me as I got up, grabbing my cell phone off of the night stand.

Of course I felt guilty for what I had said, and the lack of emotions expressed back was probably the most awful thing that could happen to anybody. But I wasn't ready to get my heart broken. Not ready at all.


	17. Chapter 17

/// sorry for the late update! Almost every time i tried to get this chapter out a distraction would pop up. Now that the holidays are over (and the hangovers) I should be back on track :) hope you all had a lovely christmas and new year. Thank you again for reading still x ///

Christmas had finally come and gone, and my sights were now set on New Years Eve. I hadn't heard from Q since the day that he helped me move into Kara's. Other than the quick "Merry Christmas" text that I had gotten. I figured that he was still in a mood, which is why I wasn't worrying, because at least now I knew he'd still come around. He always had to have time to cool off, that's just how he dealt with things that bothered him- by not bothering at all. But, enough time had passed, and I decided that I was going to be the one to contact him. If I wanted to bring the New Year in with anyone, I would love it to be with him.

"What are your plans for new years?" I texted him.

"Was just gonna go out with a couple pals. Why?" He replied.

"Room for a small one?" 

"Always"

I smiled to myself reading the text. We had only seem each other four days ago, but it had honestly felt like forever. I missed him.

\---

Walking out of the airport, feeling the crisp winter air hitting every patch of exposed skin, I shuddered to myself, wrapping my coat around me tightly. If it was one thing that I would never be used to, the east coast weather would definitely be one of them.

"Hey California, looking pretty warm there." That familiar rugged voice came from behind me. I smiled before turning around, coming face to face with Q. I reached my arms for his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. His hands reaching around my waist. He was definitely not the type of guy that loved public displays of affection, but he seemed to have always thrown those rules out of the window more often than not when he was with me. Not that I was complaining.

"You definitely had the correct idea" I said, looking at his scarf and then up to the black beanie he was sporting. They definitely didn't match at all but somehow he had managed to pull it off. He smiled small at my comment, before noticing me shivering once more.

"Let's get you to the car before you freeze to death." He said as he grabbed my suitcase from behind me, leading the way to where he had parked his car. As we got in, he turned to look at me, his face looking concerned. "You sure you're just cold? You're looking pretty damn pale" 

"Yeah, just didn't get hugely dolled up for the flight in the first place is all. No need to worry about me". I smiled towards him. 

"If you say so.." He sounded skeptical as he strarted the engine. He was probably just worried that I was going to throw up in his car or something. He treated that car better than he treated most people..

We pulled up into the driveway of his house, I looked around his neighborhood through the window, taking it all in. I wouldn't have expected him to live in a house yet alone a place like this, I had always imagined a bachelor pad styled apartment so the difference between my thoughts and the reality was delightful.

As I got stepped out of the car, Q was already grabbing my suitcase out of the trunk. As I started to walk over to him to help, a wave of dizziness flooded over my body. I held onto the side of his car to try and regain my balance, holding my spare hand over my eyes to try and block out the spinning, when I felt Q's hand grab my upper arm to try and help hold me up. The more I tried to brush off the feeling the more it seemed to consume me. I could bearly make out the sound of Q's voice as he tried to speak to me, before it all went blank.

Opening my eyes, I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a living room of a house that I had never been in, covered in a thin blanket.

"Woah woah woah" Q's voice appeared behind me as I tried to get up. "We'll be having none of that" he said as he came over to me, pulling me to sit down next to him on the same couch that I had just woken up on.

"What happened?" I asked as I began to remember where I was. Or slightly remember as I hadn't actually made it into his house yet. Why couldn't my body decide to betray me somewhere completely comfortable like this lovely soft couch as apposed to the cold hard drive way? Although, Kinda the status quo of my life right now..

"You passed out outside so I brought you inside. I didn't know whether to call a doctor or not but I thought I'd wait for you to wake up to make that choice." I looked at him, feeling slightly confused as to why this happened. "I knew you didn't look right. Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because I honestly felt fine. I thought I felt a little foggy from being cooped up on the plane but other than that I didn't feel sick in any way. Not enough to make me pass out"

"Well how you feeling now?" He questioned.

"Fine. Although I am a little hungry" I replied. Then I remembered, I hadn't actually eaten at all today. I had been in such a rush to make it to the airport on time that I had thought about everything but eating and that must have been why I had passed out. 

"Really? You almost just face palmed my driveway and all you can think about is good?" He chuckled.

"What can I say?" I smiled.

"Promise me something though?" He asked, tucking a fallen piece of hair behind my ear. I nodded, awaiting the words to follow. "If you feel in any way weird again, even slightly, let me know, yeah? You know..so none of my cats get brutally flattened, not because I care deeply about you or anything".

"You got it" I laughed as I got up to follow him into the kitchen. 

\---

Waking up the next morning, Q still fast asleep next to me snoring slightly, I rolled out of bed and decided to shower and make him breakfast before he woke up. A return of the gesture, if you will.

Buttering the bread as the bacon sizzled in the pan, a black cat jumped onto the counter, clearly extremely enticed by the meaty smell.

"Now are you allowed up here?" I smiled as I petted the cheeky feline. 

"Nice to see my favorites getting along." Q's bare feet pattering on the hard floor as he walked up behind us. I picked the cat up and placed him onto the floor as I turned around smiling, receiving a quick peck from Q. 

"Well someone's in a good mood this morning" continuing the smile as he pulled me in for another kiss.

"I got a lot to be in a good mood about" he says, grinning back. "Bacon, and a babe. Why would I frown?" I hit his arm playfully after such a comment, and returned to flipping the bacon. "That smells great by the way" he said as he then proceeded to kiss the side of my neck. 

It was very unlike him to be this sweet, and I was definitely reeling in the attention. As any girl would from a guy that they're completely crazy about. Maybe he was just worried that I would drop down at any moment, or maybe he was finally completely comfortable. After all, we were under his roof. We weren't hiding and we had no worries of anyone intruding our time together. 

I walked over to the table, placing the sandwich in front of Brian, before sitting down opposite him.

"So we're gonna be up and outta here by 7. Then into the city to meet everyone else. You sure you're still up for it?" He asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich. 

"Of course" I smiled, doing the same.

"Sal shouldn't come in too heavy on you, so if he tries to- just ignore him." 

"Sal's gonna be there?" I asked, a little taken back. 

"All of the guys are gonna be there. I thought you knew that?" 

"I don't know.."

"No one is gonna tell your dad. I wouldn't worry" 

"How can you be so sure?" 

"Just because" he answered.

At this point, it wasn't that I was worried about him finding out anymore. I was worried that he was going to find out from someone that wasn't me. I had been thinking it through, and I definitely finally needed to be honest with him. Too many people knew about us, it was only a matter of time before he did too. And I'd rather it come from me than the wrong person.

"I guess I trust your word" 

"Ha, you guess?" 

I winked, smiling playfully.

"You know, seven o'clock is an awfully long way away.." I began, walking over to his side of the table until I was standing behind him. I placed my hands onto his shoulders, running the palms of my hands down his chest underneath his shirt. "I could think of a few ways to pass the time.." 

"It's like you read my mind" he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me after him to his bedroom.

Swinging the door open, lips attacking mine, his hands began to explore my body as he pushed me in the direction of his bed. Feeling the bed hit the back of my knees, he gently pushed me down onto the bed, practically growling at this point, brown eyes staring intently at me, as if I was the most delicious thing he was bound to taste. With dark eyes, and red flushed cheeks, his teeth bit down onto his bottom lip harshly, coating the red flesh with saliva as he reached for my thighs.  
I had never became accustomed to the way Q went down on me. Each time would bring a new sensation that constantly had me at the edge. Always leaving me begging for more, with Brian always delivering. The carpet rubbing against his kneecaps, as he kissed a small trail from the middle of my breasts, down to my stomach. His tongue left wet trails that glistened on my skin, proceeding to pull down the fabric of my pants, my panties were the next thing to be removed and thrown to the side, along with other articles of clothing. He started pushing my knees towards my chest, keeping a firm grip as his large palms pressed against my inner thighs, Q slowly spread my legs. 

"So beautiful", he mumbled, as he gently kissed my inner thigh. "So fucking beautiful. I love the taste of your sweet pussy." My cheeks instinctively flushed red, as no matter how many times Brian complimented me, it always felt like the first. I held contact with his dark eyes as I propped myself on my elbows, wanting to get a full view, his mouth moving dangerously close. He smirked as his hot breath began tickling my folds. Anticipation crawled up my spine slowly as I watched his tongue move closer to my core, slowly swirling around a hickey he left on the inner of my thigh. But within less than a second, he couldn't control his own hunger, as his tongue flattened against my pussy. He nodded his head; allowing his tongue to slip up and down so he could taste me more easily. The combination of juices and his saliva made his lips glisten, a smile of pure delight on his mouth as his moans became more thick, his mouth now attending sucking on my lips. "Fuck I missed this so much."

He brought his lips back to mine finally, as we shared a passionate kiss filled with lust and need. His hands found their way back between my legs, gently rubbing at my clit as my hips automatically bucked into his hands. His thumb kept at my clit whilst he slipped one of his fingers inside of me, pumping teasingly slow, in and out, his fingers curling up every time he pulled out

"Fuck, Q, faster" I moaned, his fingers creating a tingling feeling that ran up and down my body. He took this into account and sped up his actions, adding another finger, making me cry out louder.

"Fuck, you're so wet baby, is this all for me?" he asked, his breath against my cheek. I only moaned out in response as I could feel myself coming close to my high, his thumb still rubbing ferociously at my clit as his two fingers pumped in and out, curling to hit all the right spots. He lowered his head to my boobs, his tongue circling my nipple causing even more pleasure to run through my body. Just then he slowed right down, keeping his fingers still in me but curling them up in a 'come here' motion.

"Brian. Fuck, Brian yes" I screamed, the intense pleasure running through my body making my legs buckle. He continued back at his immense fast pace, fingers curling and pumping in and out whilst his thumb rubbed my clit ferociously.

"Q.. I don't- fuck I can't-ugh" I stuttered out as my vision began to go slightly blurry. However, Q had something different in mind. Just as I was about to cum, he pulled his fingers out, putting them into his mouth and sucking them clean.

"What the fuck?!" I asked, angry and very horny. He laughed to himself so I grabbed his arm, pushing him to swap us round so he was on the bottom.

"You're in for it now" I muttered as I kissed a trail down his neck and chest, occasionally leaving love bites across his skin. A low grumble rolled through his body as I licked the rest of the way down his body. When I was finally on my knees, I took his already hardened length into my hands and looked up at him, batting my eyelashes. He looked down at me, moaning at the sight as I licked a strip from the base of his length all the way to the tip, my tongue running over the slit.

"Ugh, fuck baby girl" he groaned out, hands creating a fist in my hair. I slowly started pumping him with my hand as my lips wrapped around the tip of his length, and I started to bob my head up and down. Loud groans escaped his lips as he pushed my head further and further down on his length until he hit the back of my throat.

"Ugh, fuck! Keep doing that babe, keep going" he moaned out breathlessly as I gagged slightly on him. I pulled off and started pumping him, licking over the tip of his dick

"You gonna cum baby?" I asked, looking up at him innocently. He moaned loudly as his head rolled back against the mattress.

"Fuck, your mouth feels so good baby, fuck yes" I could feel him coming closer and closer to pure bliss, to everything he wanted but just like he did - I pulled away, right at the brink of his orgasm. I stood up and winked at him, leaving him painfully hard and annoyed. That's when the switch flipped in Q's brain as he leapt up after me, grabbing me roughly by the arm.

"You think this is fucking funny?" he spat "You're such a naughty girl, baby. You're going to go stay in this bedroom and lay on the bed naked and wet, all for me - you understand me?" he growled. It took me a few seconds to comprehend what had just come out of his mouth, before I felt the wetness between my legs begin to pool back.

"I said do you understand me?" Q said forcefully

"Y-yes, yes Q" I spoke, turned on by the words that had just left my mouth. As soon as he let me go I scuttled back onto the bed, laying down. After a few minutes of Q bashing around in a drawer, he came back with something in his hands - some handcuffs to be precise. I bit my lip, thinking about what Brian was going to do to me. He came over to me, and put my hands in the handcuffs, attaching them to the metal headboard of his bed. Q pulled back to look over my body.

"Mmm baby girl, you look so gorgeous for me" He moaned "Now, tell me what you want" he spoke softly yet harshly to me as his fingers stroked over my soaked folds.

"Ugh, I want you to fuck me, please" I begged, my breathing heavy in my chest. He smirked at me before climbing on top of me.

"God, you're so hot" he moaned as he started licking and nibbling at my boobs, his hands trailed lower and lower until he started rubbing my clit gently. He kept working at my clit, moans running out of my mouth like water out a tap, until he suddenly stopped.

"I can't do this anymore, I need you baby girl" he said, his voice croaking a bit towards the end. He moved so he was lined up with my entrance, kissing my neck gently as he pushed himself into me. His thrusts started immediately, not giving me time to adjust to his size. His thrusts were hard, fast, and deep, causing my head to roll from side to side with the pleasure.

"Fuck baby, I need to hear you scream for me, scream my name, let all the neighbours know who's home" he groaned, still thrusting his hips at a fast speed and depth.

"Fuck, Brian" I moaned, my body thrashing about as much as it could underneath his rough touch. Q leaned down and lifted my legs over his shoulders, the new angle causing him to get deeper into me.

"Yes, Brian! Oh my god, yes!" my screams got louder and his grunts got deeper as he started rubbing my clit, almost sending me over the edge.

"Fuck baby, cum for me" he moaned in my ear, as my vision began to get blurry and my moans became less like words.

"Come on, fuck baby let it all go for me" and as soon as the words left his mouth my vision went white and a rush went through my body as I screamed out his name at the top of my lungs, my body trembling under his. As I came down from my high Brian was still thrusting in and out of me, his high fast approaching. I dug my nails gently into his shoulders and dragged them down his back, a low and animalistic grunt leaving his mouth

"Come on Brian, aren't you gonna cum for your baby girl?" I spoke to him, a small layer of sweat lacing his forehead as his breathing became deeper and deeper as his thrusts got a little sloppier.

"Y-yes...fuck, ye-S" he moaned out, his arms slightly buckling under him, before he regained composure and started thrusting faster and faster into me, on a mission to cum before he got too tired.

"Come on, you're so close, I know it. Cum for me" I moaned out seductively and it sent him over the edge.

"Fuck yes baby" he yelled as his orgasm shook him - literally. He was a moaning mess, trembling and whimpering above me as he came. When he had come down more from his high, he collapsed on top of me as his arms gave out. He laid on top of me for a while, his face nuzzled into my neck, his breathing slowly calming down. When he had the energy, he pulled out of me, rolling onto his back. He rolled back over to me, kissing my lips as delicately as he could.

"I love you...so much babe" he whispered, his voice as weak as his muscles.

"I love you too, Brian" I mumbled, cuddling into his chest.


	18. Chapter 18

Groggily waking up, the sunlight that had filled the room a few hours prior was now replaced with pure darkness. I reached for my sweater on the floor, searching for the pocket to retrieve my phone. We had to meet Q's friends at 7, and something told me that we may have just overslept. I heard Q begin to stir slightly next to me as I sat up, feeling his hand skim my back gently as he searched for me next to him.

"What time is it?" He asked drowsily.

Clicking the button on my screen, I winced as my face lit up with the sudden brightness. 

"It's coming up for 6" I replied, squinting my eyes.

"We should probably start moving" he groaned, still laying in the same spot, which caused me to laugh. "What are you laughing at?" 

"10 out of 10 for effort, Quinn. Really". I continued laughing. I threw my clothes on and walked across the room, switching on the light. Much to Q's disliking as he pulled the blanket up and over his head, groaning. "Come on, you gotta get up." I said as I walked back over and tried my best to tug the blanket from his grasp. After a few pulls, he let go, and I began to feast my eyes on his unclothed body. I shook myself out of my thoughts as I forced myself to finally get this guy motivated. I headed to the adjoining bathroom, switching on the shower. Slowly removing my clothes, I purposely left the door open, knowing that's all I needed to do to get Q out of bed sooner or later. Stepping in the shower, letting the warm water engulf my body, I finally saw the outline of a body through the steam filled glass. I pulled the glass door open slightly, sticking my head out, coming face to face with a scruffy looking Q. "I was wondering how long it'd take you" I smiled, devilishly. 

"Eh, well we're not gonna have the time to take seperate showers, are we?" He grinned back.

"Oh, sure. Because that was your only reason." I said as I stepped back, watching him open the doors further more to step in himself. 

After multiple neck kisses, nibbles and wondering slips of his hands, I still didn't give in to his attempts. My only goal right now was to get him ready and out of the house on time, no matter how cruel the process was. 

Back in his bedroom, he was searching through his drawers for a shirt as I pulled on my dress that I had bought especially for this night. It was a white dress with long sleeves, with pink lace printed on the front. "Can you help me with the zip, please?" I asked, turning my head to Q, seeing him now fully clothed. I saw him look up slightly from his phone, and the having to double look at me as he took in the sight that was me in this dress.

"Wow" was all he could say as he walked over to me. I looked in front of me into the mirror, watching him walk up behind me. His hands rested on my hips as he looked over my shoulder at my reflection. "You look incredible" he said as his hands slid to the zip. I held my hair up as he pulled it up slowly.

"Thank you" I replied shyly. Out of all of the things that we had done together, I'd always feel the most uncomfortable when trying to accept a compliment from him. I let go off my handfuls of hair, Q then running his finger tips through it gently so it fell nicely on my back. "You ready?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded in return.

Arriving at the bar, the crowds of people filling the street and entrance was phenomenal. I had expected it to be busy considering the date, but I had definitely not prepared myself for a new years eve in New York. It was definitely something else.

Q grabbed my hand firmly making sure that he wouldn't lose me in the swarm of people as we made our way over to our table. As we got closer, I began to make out the familiar faces that were Joe, Murr and...Sal. Along with a few faces that I had yet to be introduced to.

"Aye, he made it!" Joe called from the table, making everyones eyes turn to us. I saw the look on Sal's face turn from joy to shock as he noticed me walk out from behind him. "Jess?" He questioned, looking confused as to why I was there. Only for his face to double in confusion when he looked down to see our hands still intertwined. 

"Hi" I repkied, just loud enough for them to hear over the loudness of the bar.

"Is this?" Joe said, furrowing his eyebrows, wondering how to word the rest of his sentence. I could see Sal shaking his head as he threw a napkin onto the table as he got up and left.

Just then the penny dropped for Murr. "Is she your new girlfriend?" He asked, eyes along with eyebrows both lifting in shock.

Q kind of a made a slight stirring noise as he looked at me beside him, not really sure on how to answer that question. He had told me that he loved me, and I had finally returned the gesture. But it was nothing more than that, right now. We hadn't had that talk, but then again I did say that I didn't want it to go any further until everyone knew about us - my dad especially.

"Something like that" Q replied, looking back at the other guys, awaiting their reactions.

"Well when the hell did this happen?" The bewilderment thick in Joes question, although it didn't appear to come across angrily.

"A couple months now?" Q answered, looking down at me as if to ask if he had gotten the answer correct.

"I guess so" I agreed, nervously. This whole situation had me feeling pretty uncomfortable. Especially because Sal had left the table. He could be getting up to anything for all I knew. 

"Well come on, sit down!" Joe ushered his arms for us to finally join them at the table. Everyone's faces still trying to take in all that had just been announced. "You can drink, right?" He asked.

Just as I was about to answer, Q interrupted me. "Really, man?" Q half joked back. I thought Joe was genuinely asking a question, not making a joke towards the age difference. I had been around him so much, I had barely recognized the age difference. I guess this would be the first thing that anyone is going to notice and judge us about, but as long as it never bothered either him or myself, what did we really have to worry about?

Joe erruptered into laughter, before pouring drinks into both of our glasses. Their banter was something that I'd definitely have to get used to..

After about ten minutes, Q leaned into my ear "I'm gonna see if I can find out where Sal went. You'll be okay here for ten minutes, right?" 

"Yeah, sure, no problem" I smiled, I was glad, in fact. I really hope that he could find him and that it wasn't too late to stop him from doing anything that we didn't want him to do.

Left on my own, I caught Murr smiling at me from across the table. "I should have so known that this was going on!" He beamed. "He was about to damn right rip my head of that night I was talking to you at your party" he laughed.

"What was that?" Joe chimed into the conversation.

"I was just telling Jess that I should have picked up on this sooner. At her party, Q got so jealous when he saw me talking to her alone" he chuckled. 

"This was going on then? Don't your parents mind?" Joe asked, still completely baffled that this had become a thing.

"They..kind of don't know yet. Well, my moms does. Not so much my dad. I plan on telling him when I get back". I didn't get an answer from either guy, instead the matching looks on their faces told me everything that I had already dreaded. "He's gonna kill me, isn't he?" I questioned, even though I already knew the answer.

"Well how much are you enjoying Quinns balls these days? I feel like they're more in danger right now than your life" Joe continued his streak of trying to be serious but always mixing it with an inappropriate joke.

Just then, Q returned to the table with Sal in tow. I sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"I can't believe the two of you fucking came here together" Sal huffed as he sat down. "After fucking everything?" 

"Wait, you knew about this?" Murr quizzed him.

"Yep. You guys know that you're all in on knowing about this now? So you're all now hiding this..this thing from her father?" 

"Sal, quit being dramatic." Q butted in.

"He's right though, man" Joe agreed.

"It's not for long, I swear. Just give us a few more days, and it won't be a secret anymore. I can at least ask you guys to do that for me, right?" He asked, almost pleading.

They all exchanged looks between them, Joe and Murr going ahead with it. While Sal continued to give the same fed up look, although ultimately, Q knew that he wouldn't be the one to throw his best friend under the bus. 

"Thank you" Q said, resting his hand on my thigh under the table before giving it a quick squeeze. I could tell that he was stressed out, so I placed my hand on top of his, rubbing it slightly. He looked at me, smiling a little at the gesture. I think he knew that I could sense his level of agitation, so the smile was to reassure me that he was okay.

A couple of hours passed, and many drinks were thrown down as we made our way up to the rooftop to bring in the new year with the hundreds of strangers around us.

Everyone began to count down as couples grabbed their significant others, and friends collected back into their own groups. Everyone that had anyone special to them in their lives were close to one another, which made me smile as I looked up at Q standing behind me. The happiness that I felt in this moment was something that I would remember for a long, long time. One of his hands placed on my shoulder, as the other rested on my waist, the smile on his face as he looked at me made me almost melt right there right then.

"6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.....Happy new year" everyone around us yelled, cheering, all around having a great time.

I turned around, placing my hands around Q's neck as I pulled him in for our New Years kiss. 

"Here's to 2016" Q said, pulling away only slightly, before leaning back in for another kiss.


	19. PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 1

BRIAN'S P.O.V....

Waking up in a strange room, with no memory from the night before hand, the familiar feeling of panic began to rush through my body once again. I knew I always had tendencies to mess up, especially when I had been drinking, but surely I knew better than to put myself - and Jess especially - through this clusterfuck again. The steady breathing of another person filled the room and I was almost too terrified to find out who the light snoring belonged to. Mentally preparing myself, I quietly moved to look over my shoulder without waking whoever said person may be, just in case it happened to be a remake of that disastrous night in Chicago. If that were to be the case, then I needed to make my exit before she noticed my existence. Peering over my bare shoulder, relief surging through my veins as I was met with the one person that I had begun to grow accustomed to waking up next to. The confusion never left my body, however. I still had no idea where we were. I knew when the two of us were together, trouble usually followed in some shape or form so I climbed out of bed to venture my new surroundings to make sure that we hadn't decided to break into someone's home in a drunken rage. 

Pulling on my pants and shirt from the floor, I crept quietly into the hallway, trying my best not to wake Jess in the process. The closer I got to the stairs, the more I could begin to make out voices coming from beneath me, and familiar voices at that. At least everything I had thought to be bad this morning was turning out to be the complete opposite. As much as the beginning of 2016 seemed to be starting out on the right foot, I was almost certain that this kind of good luck would not be something that would follow me. I had a lot to come clean with this year, and the backlash of that would definitely not be something in the good luck category. 

As I walked into the kitchen, Joe greeted me. Along with Murr who was sat on a stool at the counter, eating some of the food that Joe was cooking. 

"Morning buddy, I was just making you guys some breakfast. Well..lunch" Joe said, looking down at his watch.

"Where the heck are we?" I questioned. Gaining a small laugh out of Murr.

"We're at my place. I guess you'd know that if you could willingly manage staying out of Staten Island for longer than an hour or two of your life" Joe retorted.

"And deal with the people of the world? Now why would he want to do a thing like that?" Murr added into the ganging up.

"Here, Hermit. Get this down your gullet" Joe chuckled, sliding a bacon sandwich on a plate in front of me. 

"Thanks man" I replied, picking up the pieces of bread and taking a bite. If there was one definite way to cure a hangover, a bacon sandwich was always the go to. 

I could hear the patter of footsteps moving with quite the pace along the upstairs hallway, before a door slammed, followed by the sound of someone vomitting.

"Guessing Jess is awake. Those youngin's can't handle their liquor like us elders" Joe joked.

"Shut up, man" I laughed whilst shaking my head, taking another bite of my sandwich. 

"Shouldn't you go and check on her?" Murr asked, sounding worried.

"Why would I need to? It's a hangover, you throw up, it's what happens. I'm also sure the last thing she'd want is for someone all up in her face, especially if that person stunk of a delightful as fuck bacon sandwich" I replied, holding up the leftover contents of my sandwich. 

"Ah, Q, forever the caring, chivalrous boyfriend." Joe chimed in.

"I'm not her.. You know what never mind. She'll be down when she's down. You got any aspirin or something? And maybe open a window to let the smell out for when she does? Is that enough romance for ya?" 

"Rid the smell of cooked animal carcass, yup. Definitely the sole reason as to how I got myself married. You're on the right path there."

"Yeah, yeah" I said, leaning over the kitchen sink to open the window slightly.

"So, in all seriousness, you and Jess, huh?" Joe asked, sitting down and joining Murr and I at the counter. I raised my eyebrows as a way of agreeing with him. "So is that a potentially serious thing or is this just another piece of temporary tail?" He asked. It took a moment for me to really think about how I would answer this question. After all, it's never been completely clear to me as to what this was or how it'd be when Jess' dad were to know. It could completely destroy whatever relationship that we had now, for all I knew.

"I..don't know, man" I said, raising my shoulders. And that was the Gods honest truth. Only time would tell definitely applied to this situation.

"Sounds real serious then" Murr scoffed, as I instantly scowled back at him.

"It's not like that, it's hard, you know?" 

"Isn't that how she usually likes it?" Joe laughed, causing me to face palm. I didn't have a problem with the jokes at all, that was something that I always expected from Joe. I just found the whole view that everyone else had on the relationship between Jess and I hard to handle. It's like not one person could take it seriously. There was always a joke and always a comment, as much as I could take the odd few, it was only the odd few that I could end up dealing with. "Just be glad that we're of the age that we can still get it up, especially if we're going around able to pick up 21 year old girls. Gotta keep up with those ones" 

"Dude, really? Can we not?" I huffed.

"I'm just kidding, man, you know I'll support you in anything you do. Even girls" 

"It's not just me fucking this girl, Joe. Not this time. I'm really, really into her." 

"And you're sure about this? You're not just pussy whipped? Because this is a potentially - no - this is a really shitty place to put yourself in with her father" 

"Even if this wasn't going to go anywhere, or had already ended, this would still get out at some point. So either way I'm gonna be telling him, and it'd be even better to have her after that moment, so losing a friend wouldn't be all for nothing, ya know?" 

"God, Brian" Joe sighed, getting up from his seat. "I'm behind you. But I swear to God, if you're still like this 18 years from now, I'll kill you before you even make it within ten feet of my daughter" he smiled, although was deadly serious, patting my shoulder as I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see me. 

Looking at the box of aspirin laid put before me, my thoughts drifted back to Jess' whereabouts. I should probably check on her and throw myself in the shower whilst I'm at it. I poured a glass of water, grabbed the box of aspirin and made my way upstairs. Entering into the bedroom, I saw Jess laid still on the bed. I walked over to her side, and sat in the middle of the bed, resting my hand on her arm, rubbing it gently.

"How you feeling?" I asked, placing the cup of water on the night stand. "I brought you some aspirin" I said, as I put the box next to her head.

"Thank you" she replied, her voice sounding weak. "And in answer to your previous question, shit. I feel like absolute shit" she groaned, popping the aspirin into her mouth before reaching for her glass of water to wash it down with. "I didn't even drink that much. Why do I have to have such a low tolerance for everything in life?" 

"Well that's not entirely true. You tolerate me. That's a lot more than a lot of people can manage" I laughed, pushing the stray hairs out of her face. 

"Who said I tolerate you?" 

"Wel..yeah, good point" 

"I'm kidding" she replied, elongating the G. 

"I know, I know." I half laughed. "I'm gonna grab a shower, rest while I'm washing and I'll take you back to mine when I'm done, yeah? Hopefully the pills would have kicked in by then, we can just bum around at home and recover" 

"Okay" she forced a smile through the evident uncomfortable feelings that wanted to portray themselves on her face instead. 

\--

Paying the cab driver, I caught up with Jess as she headed up to my front door. Pulling the keys from my jeans, I unlocked the door, greeted by the faces of my feline companions. Rubbing up our legs as we made our way to the kitchen, I grabbed a tin of food out of the cupboard and began to pull the seal open. 

"Oh my god" Jess' voice startling me from beside me. Just as I was about to question her sudden outburst she covered her mouth and began running for the bathroom. The cat's startled themselves from the pelting of her shoes on the wooden floor. 

"Don't worry, guys. Jess is just weak. Yes she is" I joked as I scooped the meaty substance into their food bowls, each cat purring with contentment as they scoffed their dinner.

I went up to my room, finding a fresh set of clothes to wear after I had put the previous days clothes back on after my shower. I threw out a second pair of sweats and a shirt for Jess, figuring she would prefer something loose and comfortable if her stomach was feeling that unsettled. And the guys said I wasn't romantic of chivalrous? If only they could see me now. I had peaked.

The door creaked as Jess walked in, plopping herself on the end of my bed, leaning her face into her palms. 

"I've never felt this bad in my life" she began to cry, making me feel uncomfortable. I've never been good around an upset person, and I did find it difficult to give too much sympathy to someone suffering from a hangover because it's a self inflicted thing, but the last thing I wanted to see was Jess crying. 

"Hey, you'll feel better soon. It's the evening now, we can go to bed soon if it doesn't clear up" I said as soothingly as I could, wrapping my arm around her as I sat down beside her. 

"Is it okay if I just lay down now?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Sure, you don't have to ask" I replied. A little disappointed that she would be going to sleep instead of spending time with me. It did feel a little dramatic.

"Come lie with me?" She asked, as she got up to walk to her side of the bed. I smiled and nodded as I got up, climbing under the covers also. She slipped in next to me, cuddling up close to my body, laying her small hand on my chest. The sound of her breathing getting lighter as she almost instantly drifted off to sleep. 

\--

It was 6am, I had woken without an alarm, or the sudden noise of one of the cats knocking down something that they shouldn't have. I hadn't seen 6am in a long time, but Jess dragging me to bed so early had resulted in the weird outcome. Noticing that the bed was empty, I made my way downstairs, greeted by Jess in the kitchen, making two cups of tea, wearing the sweatpants and shirt that I had left out for her last night, I was glad to see her back to her normal self. 

"Good morning, handsome" she smiled as I walked over to her, recieving the warm cup that she placed in my hands.

"Looks like someone is feeling better today." I smiled back, receiving another from her. 

I watched as she bent down, petting one of the cats. "Someone looks hungry" the pitch of her voice highering as she spoke to the animal. It was a moment where I couldn't pick between the two who was cuter. Sipping from my drink as I watched her fetch a tin from the cupboard, I smiled as I watched the cat impatiently pace between her legs. Only as quickly as she began to pull the seal of the tin open, the quicker she pushed her arm out, holding the tin away from her and covering her face with the spare hand. "Oh my gosh" her voice muffled through her hand. She placed the half open tin on the counter, trying her best not to trip over any animal as she distanced herself from the can. Leaning against the wall, she waved her hand in front of her face as if she was hot.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking up to her and holding her arm, worried that she was going to pass out again.

"Just..the smell of that food. It's disgusting" she laughed. 

"I thought something was fucking wrong, you idiot!" I said, still on edge, letting go of her arm.

"Sorry" she giggled. All I could do was look at her. I couldn't be mad, yet I didn't want to let her know that she could always be so easily forgiven. The fact that I couldn't stay mad at her would always be my little secret. And if she were to know that secret she would be using it to her advantage. "Aw, c'mon..don't be mad" she pouted, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I placed my hands on her hips, watching her move her eyes from my eyes to my lips. She leant in, giving me a long kiss on the lips. "Do you forgive me now?" She asked, sounding as innocent as she could. I didn't answer again. After another kiss, she asked the same question. I finally gave in and let her know that she was off the hook. "Good" she replied. "Because I seriously can't kiss you again until you've at least brushed your teeth" she winked, before returning back to her cup of tea on the counter. 

////// Hi :) I'm gonna do a two part for this story. One in Brian's P.O.V and then shifting on to Jess' P.O.V.... It's almost 6am and I'm still up writing this..eek, so I'm hoping to get part two up in an hour or two or tomorrow. Definitely one out of the two, not days worth of waiting, I promise! Also opinions on the Brian P.O.V's would be appreciated, do you like them, do you not like them? do you want more, do you want them every now and then like I am doing at the moment or would you prefer me to not have them added at all? Again thanks for reading! X ///////


	20. PART 2

It was a Sunday, a day literally made for being lazy. And I had the best person to spend the day being lazy with. We were laid on his couch, watching star wars, trying to soothe the pain that he felt over the new movie by reliving the old. I wasn't a huge star wars fan myself, but I had to find some way to make him stop talking about how dissapointed he was by the new movie. So I submitted him into a couple hours of watching the old movies of the franchise that I knew he actually loved. 

"I can't believe they fucking killed him off" he groaned, as a man wearing a white shirt paced on the screen. "He was the ultimate guy, man" he huffed. I rolled my eyes. 

"You know what character I like?" I asked him.

"Which one?" He asked relatively quick. I think he was into the fact that I was actually showing some sign of interest in this movie. 

"The cute little bear" 

"Chewie? He's not little, he's huge"

"No, no, not Chewbacca. The little guy" 

"You mean Ewoks?" He laughed at my lack of knowledge in the movies.

"Yes!" I clicked, pointing my finger at him. "That's what I'm talking about! He's adorable" 

"There's tons of Ewoks, babe. It's not just 'one little guy'" he continued laughing. "You're so damn adorable" 

"Well, they're still cute. And the fact that there are multiple amounts of them make it even better" 

"I agree. And anyone that sees C-3PO as a God gets my vote. Hell, even I do" 

"Such a nerd" I shook my head as I giggled. 

"It's like you didn't know this about me, though" he stated, putting emphasis on the 'didn't'. 

-

The movie had finally finished and we were still laid on the couch with no intention of doing anything productive. We were skipping through various movies on TV when he finally settled on Friends With Benefits. 

"Do you think that's what we are?" I looked up, placing my chin on his shoulder.

"Think we're what?" He asked back.

"Friends with benefits" 

"Do you look at me as a friend?"

"No"

"Well then there's your answer. What kinda question was that?" He chuckled. 

"I don't know.." Oh great. Now he's gonna think that I'm dropping girlfriend hints...

"I guess we're practically in a relationship at this point. I'd be pissed if you hooked up with anyone else but me, and vice versa. I guess the lack of title and hefty amount of sex could seem that way. For now, anyways" Either way, his last sentence made me seem a little relieved and less like he felt pressured. 

Watching the two characters on screen rip the clothes of one another, it made me realize how much that I had missed doing the exact same thing to Brian. I know it had only been around three days, but when we were in each others presence, three days was actually an awfully long time. I so desperately wanted to pull a move on him, but he was so enthralled in watching the movie that I didn't wan't to disturb him. But of course his sights were focused on the movie, it involved Mila Kunis and sex. Both things hot on their own, so combined...you're not gonna get a man distracted so easily. He was probably thinking the same about girls thinking that about Justin Timberlake...but hell, even if you're a straight female you're almost likely to still find Mila hotter. 

As the guy went down on the girl in the movie, I felt Q begin to shuffle slightly next to me as her character moaned in pleasure. There was no chance in hell that this guy wasn't getting turned on. 

"Does it really feel that good?" Brian asked, not being able to take his eyes off of the screen until the male character came into focus again. 

"Seriously?" I laughed, this guy had brought probably many girls to orgasm using his tongue alone, yet he's still one to ask this question?

"Seriously. I just don't understand how a tongue could feel so good" 

"That's a sensitive part of the female body. Just about anything feels good. Although the better you are..the better it feels. Just saying"

"Well how good am I?" He asked, seeming to genuinely want an answer. He didn't seem all too worried to receive a bad response because deep down he knew that this was the one skill that he was certain the ladies would love and do love.

"You're the best, actually" I replied. He just smiled and laid back down again, seeming very smug with himself as he feasted his eyes back onto the movie. 

Multiple sex scenes later, the movie was starting to bring its way to the end. The characters were finally realizing that they were in love all along.....yadda yadda yadda...I think Brian was finally realizing that the movie wasn't going to get much hotter like he had hoped, as he slid his hand slowly up my shirt and rested it on my boob. No palming, squeezing, nothing. He just placed it there like it was an unusual source of comfort as he continued watching the TV. As the end credits rolled, that's where the hand movement started to begin.

"Really, you wait the whole movie to get you turned on, and then you turn to me? Sorry for not being Mila Kunis" I pretended to act serious.

"Don't say that" he laughed, leaning his forhead against my shoulder. "It's not you at all. That was like watching porn. It was distracting, I'm gonna be watching it. It's not like I was beating off to it. The whole time I was thinking about doing all of the crazy shit that they were doing to you, actually.." his hand still resting on my boob.

"Would you actually wanna do that?" I asked, voice full of suggestion.

"The stuff that they were doing? We always do that, so yeah, obviously"

"No, not that, porn, do you wanna watch some?" Brian didn't answer. Instead he just looked at me. As if I was asking a trick question, and that he was reading my body language to detect whether I was being serious or not.

"Wait, you're being deathly serious, aren't you?" His eyes lit up when my reaction wasn't one of the bad sort.

"I'm serious" I said, raising my eyebrows and giving him a small smirk.

"Now?" He asked, sitting up and looking at me. Sure, now he could look at me.

"I don't see why not" I smiled. I wasn't doing this just for him, and I wasn't doing it because I was jealous of him getting horny over another girl, or wanted him to think that I had to make him think I was the best so he wouldn't have to look, think or go to other women. I did it because we were clearly a couple completely comfortable around anything sexual, so trying out new things every once in a while was exciting. 

I watched as Brian retrieved the remote from the end of the couch, and searched through the listings of movies. Clicking on the adult package, he looked through, reading the short bios of each movie to pick from.

"So what are you into?" I asked curiously.

"I guess I don't really have a certain thing to go for. Just whatever I like the look of" he replied, matter-of-factly.

"Same." I agreed, causing him to turn around, giving a cheeky grin.

"You watch porn?" 

"Yeah, why is that so shocking? I thought every girl did" I shrugged, the same grin still on his face.

"Well what are you into?" Brian plays the question back into my corner.

"It's the same as your answer. Although I do judge more by what I'm not into, I have to make sure the stuff that I don't like isn't in there"

"And the stuff you don't like is what exactly?" 

"Like...anal and.. over the top moaning where you can tell that it's fake." 

Brian laughed, and nodded in agreement. 

"So you would never be one to try anal?" He asked.

"I'm not against that at all. I just don't like watching it. It looks gross, I don't need to see that, and I'm glad I won't should I ever find myself in such situation." 

"Ah, I see" he smiled to himself, almost pleased with that answer. I don't know why guys had such an obsession with anal sex on a girl. "So any particular request with the movie?" He asked as he continued scrolling through.

"Well what about that one?" I asked, pointing to the screen. 

"You mean miss big jugs over here?" He chuckled.

"Yes the one with the girl with the nice boobs on the cover"

"I'm definitely going to marry you one day, just sayin" he said, pointing the remote at the screen and purchasing the movie. 

\--  
As the movie continued, the string of moans and positions clearly having an effect on the both of us, even though neither of us made a move on the other per-say or showed any signs of obvious sexual excitement. The fact that he was so quiet was enough to tell me he was, however.. 

I began to slowly rub his arm, nothing too major but enough to get his thoughts going. I slid the movement from his arm, to his chest, down to his stomach, and over the crotch area of his sweat pants. I could feel his semi-hard length being refined by his boxers. I slowly but gently began running my hand up and down it over the fabric, almost instantly gaining it from a semi to a complete hard on. He groaned a little as he propped himself up sideways so that he was laid facing me. He began kissing the crook in my neck as I continued playing with his member.  
I tried to hold back a moan as he leaned down capturing my lips into a passionate kiss. He forced his tongue in, moaning into my mouth as his tongue explored. His hand slid easily under the waistband of the loose sweatpants he had given me, fingers finding my clit quickly and rubbing it through through my panties. I whimpered out as I held onto his neck, deepening the kiss. He pulled away briefly, pulling off my pants and underwear quickly. I wasted no time and pulled my own shirt off. I pulled him back towards me, pushing his own sweatpants and underwear down from his hips, eyes widened seeing his dick spring up from the confinement. I push him down onto the couch, climbing on top of him. His big hands gripping my hips and pulling me down harshly making us both moan out. I began to move on his hardness, as he reached around and unclasped my bra. He groans out while cupping my breast, pulling me down by the neck putting his lips on mine as I slid up and down on him. I couldn't contain the moan that slipped out at the feeling of him stretching me so good as I started bouncing on him, purposely slow, making sure to tease him as much as I could. I slowly retracted myself off of his length, moving myself up closer to his face before placing my lips to his, running my tongue over his as his hands made their way back to my breasts. Crawling back down his body, letting him drag along my stomach before he's brushing against my damp, hot center, his breath catches hard in his throat.

"Babe," he begins, and it sounds a little difficult for him to speak, "Babe, please, I don't think I can..."

I just grinned up at him, reaching between our bodies to help line him up with myself, sinking back down until our hips fit together, hissing as he fills me up. His tossed his head back with another whimper and this time he couldn't keep his hips still, jerking up against me as I bowed over him with a little gasp. From there, it's a bit of a frenzy, with the both of us racing, one of my hands on his chest, fingertips pressing in while I slipped the other between my thighs to finger my own clit while I rode him hard and fast. By now the credits are rolling on the video, and motions are punctuated by cheesy, supposedly sexy music, but the sound of Brian grunting and moaning was all the distraction that I needed. He was a lot less vocal during this sex session, he instead expressed himself through moans and grunts rather than words. He was more than turned on when we started, I think he was just concentrating on not finishing too quickly. I didn't want it to be over so soon, and I didn't want to be the one to push him over the edge so soon, but I couldn't help the moans that were escaping my lips or the grip that I had on his chest. I decided to slow my rhythm, before climbing off entirely, laying next to him on the couch. He needed a short moment to come down from his high so that we could continue. He knew I still needed to feel him, as he slid his hand down my torso and to my entrance. Sliding his middle finger in slowly as he rubbed his thumb over my clit. He added a second finger and began to speed up his movements, pumping them in and out, biting down on his bottom lip as he looked me in the face, watching the effects of the pleasure that he was bringing to me. He had had enough, climbing to his knees, pulling my thighs towards him as he lines himself up between my legs, not wasting a single second before he started pounding into me again. "Oh my god, Brian" I moan, reaching my hand up and clasping my nails into his shoulder. My other hand grabbing his wrist of the arm that is holding my thigh up. He pushed my knees against my chest, giving himself a different angle, one that he could hit even deeper spots with. I placed one leg over his shoulder as he exhaled loudly, sounds of our bodies slamming together filling the room. 

"Fuck, Jess" he groaned, his hair falling from behind his ear and over his face, swaying with his movements.

"Please don't stop, I'm gonna cum. Don't stop" I moan, tightening my grips on both his arm shoulder, sure to be leaving marks.

After a few more thrusts, I felt myself going over the edge, him just moments later with a moan as my body clamps down hard on his, muscles contracting, enough to make his hands fist as if the pleasure had become all too much that he couldn't control himself.

For several minutes after we were both just a heap of panting and hot, wet skin, tangled together. Brian's hands run over my body, wrist a little red from all the gripping, but his touches tender, dipping into all his favorite curves. When he's got any wits about him, he rolls the both of us over onto our sides, nuzzling into my neck as I just try to regain my breath.

Kissing his sweaty forehead, bumping my nose against his, I laughed against his skin, watching the biggest smile form on his face. I ran my hand along his scruffy beard, before placing a peck onto his lips, feeling the smile continue into the kiss. 

"You are gonna be the fucking death of me, Jessica" he panted, pulling me into his chest.


	21. CHAPTER 20

I had been home around a week now. Brian was back in New York filming a few episodes of Impractical Jokers. Although he had a few days off before he had to leave for Miami to go on his work cruise. In those few days off he had planned to fly out to Los Angeles, and together we were finally going to come clean to my dad about what has been going on, or in this case, what is about to be going on. We definitely wanted to take our relationship to the next level, but we couldn't do that until this mammoth sized object was no longer blocking our way. I had no thought in my mind that ended up with him being okay with this. Every time I played the scenario out in my head it ended up with Brian pretty much being killed. This no doubt would always end disastrously, no matter how we approached the situation. 

Sprawling out on Kara's couch, I had no energy to even try and do anything productive with my day. It wasn't out of laziness, I just physically couldn't get myself up, I felt mentally and physically exhausted, even though I had done nothing at all. Ever since arriving in New York I hadn't felt like myself, and it was really starting to worry me. 

"What are you, going through a break up?" Kara asked as she walked into her living room, switching on the lights. 

"Just tired" I yawned.

"Are you sure? There isn't any trouble in paradise? Quinn treating you how he should be?" 

"Everything is fine, honest" I smiled small.

"So why are you moping around? That's all you've done since you've gotten back" 

"I didn't realize." 

"Because you've been sleeping half of the time. Have you even been eating? The fridge is completely full still." She was beginning to sound more like my mother than my roommate. However I couldn't complain, as it was coming out of a place of love and concern. I didn't realize it had been going on for so long, until I actually paid attention to the date. It had been well over a week, usually if I still felt crummy after three or so days I would always drag myself to the doctor. The lack of energy was really messing with my brain, I could barely think straight most days. I began to rub my eyes with my fingertips. "Jess?" 

"What?" 

"Are you sure that you're okay?" She sat down next to me, placing her hand on my shoulder, looking me in the eyes, face full of concern. For some reason I just burst out crying, the panic of having no control over my body had finally caught up with me. I was a weeping mess, and completely terrified. 

"I just don't feel right. I haven't been myself, I've been passing out, sleeping non stop, forgetting almost everything and throwing up.. There just seems to be more and more things getting added to the list. I'm starting to get worried that it could be something really serious" 

"Jess..what kind of birth control are you taking? Usually that takes a few months to get into your system and it can really affect your moods and body whilst it gets used to you taking it." 

"I'm not on birth control" I answered, not realizing that that could be the lone reason as to why I felt this way. Watching Kara's face changed from a casual stare, to one of a shocked disposition.

"Does Brian use condoms?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

That was when everything had come flooding back to me. We had never used contraception, not even once. We had both always been too caught up in the moment to even consider it. Take that and multiply it by the number of times that we had hooked up since Halloween, it had almost shocked me that a situation like this hadn't presented itself sooner. How could we have been so stupid? How could I have been so stupid? 

"No..No he doesn't" I said, placing my face into my open hands. "I can't believe that I had never even considered this" 

"That answers my next question then" Kara said.

"What question was that?" 

"I was going to ask if you had missed your last period. But the fact that you've jumped into believing this already, tells me you did." 

"I don't.. I don't actually remember the last time that I got my period." I said, trying my hardest to try and rejog my memory.

"How could you have been so oblivious?" Kara asked, sounding flabbergasted by my lack of brain power. 

"I've had a lot going on, okay? Getting kicked out, going backwards and forwards to see Q.."

"Having unprotected sex.." Kara interrupted, gaining a death stare from me.

"I'm a complete moron" I sighed, lookin at my feet.

"That's not true" Kara cooed, rubbing my back softly. "He's a complete moron, too." 

Looking back at Kara, trying to ignore her previous comment that only she had found completely humorous, I tried my best to cover the complete and utter panic in my voice. "What do I even say to him? Even more, HOW do I bring this up to him? He's made it clear not only to me, but everyone around him, that he's always never wanted to have kids" 

"I think you need to just relax. We don't know for sure that you're actually pregnant at this point. You're just thinking the worst case scenario right now. First we need to find out some answers, and then work it all out from there. There's no point working yourself up over something that might not even be the reason as to why you feel this way. This was just a possibility until proven otherwise" 

"Thanks for the speech" I forced out a small chuckle, even though her words did instantly calm me down. Not completely, but somewhat. And that was always better than having a full blown meltdown.

"So do you want to go and get ready and head to the pharmacy and pick up some tests? she questioned, the panic soon returning.

"What? No, I can't go. What if someone recognizes me or if one of my family members catches me? Nobody even knows about Q yet, I still have to explain that. I can't just come straight out and tell them that he may or may have not gotten me possibly pregnant" I began to raise my voice unknowingly, as I played it all out in my head. "Will you just get them for me, please?" I almost begged.

"Okay..fine, fine. But you owe me big time." 

"Anything" I hugged her quick, before heading to my room to find my purse. Returning to the living room, multiple dollar notes in hand, I placed myself back on the couch next to Kara. "Okay, I want a couple of the expensive ones that we can actually trust." I said, placing $30 into her hands. "And just get as many of those cheap ones as you can from the dollar store or something" I finished, throwing some more seperate dollar bills into her hands, gaining a weird look from Kara. I know I might seem a little crazy, but if I was going to do this, I know I wouldn't believe it from taking the odd one or two tests. I had to be sure, and this way I knew I would be. 

"If you're sure...this is like.. $50.." She stammered slightly.

"Your point being..?" I questioned. I didn't understand why I seemed so unreasonable on this. All I wanted was a trustworthy answer, and quick. I didn't want to wait a few days on an answer from a doctor.

"Alright, alright. I'll go. Just at least shower, or something. No more sleeping!" She said as she grabbed her jacket off of the coat rack by the door, before patting her pockets to make sure that her car keys were on her. "I'll be back soon, and try not to panic" she smiled at me, with slight concern on her face at the same tome.

"I won't, at least I'll try" I smiled, eagerly wanting her to leave so I could have my answer quicker. 

I walked over to the mirror, grabbing my hairbrush, stroking it softly through my hair, mind drifting away with the many thoughts that I had now running through it. I can't believe that this was happening. It's not that I was an intense kid hater or anything, but I was still only 21 myself. Was I really ready for a child? And how would Brian react? Or my parents for that matter? I couldn't really feel sorry for myself either as it was my own fault that I was in this place, but I wanted nothing more than to cry and for someone to tell me that everything was going to be alright. 

I picked up my phone and began to skip through the pictures that I had taken from my last trip to New York. Especially the ones of Brian I together. We looked so carefree. We were so carefree. And now I had this all thrown onto my shoulders and he was none the wiser. I felt guilty that I hadn't told him, but I didn't want to get him panicked in case it was a false alarm. I was even a little worried that he'd might even lose interest in me if he thought I'd allow myself to get pregnant, even though he's stated that's not what he wants in life. It's not that I'd thought he'd shift the blame on me entirely or anything, it was just down to the fact that girls think differently about these situations compared to how a guy would think about them. They always seem to freak out and expect the worst. 

Kara returned home almost an hour later, paper bag almost overflowing with small boxes. She put the bag down on the counter. I walked up to it pulling a few out, reading the backs of them in the process. 

"Okay, so this one was the most expensive, so you need to do this one first" she said, handing me a white and pink box. "And then you do this one, and a few of these crappy ones. Hope you need to pee" she said, smiling at me. Towering the boxes on top of one another in my arms, I made my way to the bathroom. I had opened the boxes, read the instructions through five times over, and did what I needed to do. I placed four tests onto the side of the bath, and now the waiting game had begun. Kara appeared at the door, knocking gently asking if it was okay to come in.

"Yeah, you can come in now" I said, watching the door open before the short girl strutted in. "I just have to wait around.. 2 and a half more minutes" I said, looking down at my phone. Sat on the edge of the bathtub next to the processing tests, I began to uncontrollably tap my foot on the floor. I hadn't noticed that I was doing it until Kara placed her hand on my leg.

"Relax, hun. Everything will be okay" as much as I wanted those words to soothe me, it just didn't work this time. In a matter of seconds I would have some news that could possibly change my life forever, how could anyone be calm and collected about something like that? 

"Do they say anything yet?" I asked, looking directly forward. I couldn't bring myself to look next to me at the results. 

"Uh, the little ones have pink lines on them but I have no idea what lines mean what.." 

"What?" I said, turning straight for the tests and picking them up. They were the cheap ones, and I was having a hard time understanding them myself, and I had actually read the instructions. Just as I was about to find the pieces of paper to try and figure them out, the original, electronic test began to beep, singalling that it was ready. "Oh my god" I said, picking it up and reading it. 

"What does it say?" Kara asked, trying to peak over my arms to look for herself. I turned it around so she could see. 

"8 weeks?" She said, looking up at me. I began to shake, looking at all of the other tests. The second test confirmed that I was infact pregnant and the smaller ones all had the same two lines, which I assumed meant the same thing. How on earth could I have been pregnant for two months and not have known? I had been perfectly fine, well, up until a week or two ago. And I had been drinking. This was an awful position I had gotten myself into. I couldn't believe I had been that irresponsible, and now I had to deal with the consequences.


	22. CHAPTER 21

Brian was arriving in L.A. this evening, and I had a few hours to prepare myself and my room for his arrival. I didn't want there to be any trace of evidence to let him find out about the pregnancy before I had told him myself. I hadn't planned on keeping it a secret for long, I was almost certain I would tell him tomorrow, I just had to let him settle in and relax from his flight. 

It had been a few days since I had found out, and since then I had visited the doctors and they confirmed the news also. This was really happening. I knew I had to think about my options, but I also knew that I couldn't even begin to do so without Brian's opinion on it. Whenever I imagined myself telling him the news in my head, it always resulted in him not liking what he had heard. How easy would it be to change a mans mind that had been on this earth for almost forty years, thinking that he was never going to have kids and never wanted to in the future either?

Putting fresh sheets on my bed, I sighed to myself as I buttoned up the cover. I had to stop looking at this from such a negative standpoint. If he were to turn up and see me in a mood like this, he would instantly know that something was up. I had to calm myself in some way. I'm sure that the right words would come to me when I saw him sitting in front of me. We both had weird affects on the other. We kind of changed into better people when we were in the others presence. Maybe not to everyone else, but to each other. Sure, we've had the slight few ups and downs, but I knew he'd do just about anything for me and I'd do the same for him.

I heard a knocking filling the hallway, instantly wondering who might be knocking this early. Walking to the front door and answering it, I came face to face with the last person that I had expected to see, my mother. 

"Hey?" I answered, clearly not being able to hide the confusion in my voice. That was until one of my little brothers appeared from behind her legs.

"I know the last time that we saw each other we didn't really end things on the right foot, but I have to go out of town for the night and your dad isn't home until tomorrow. Could you please look after Dom?" She asked, which kind of made me feel angry considering everything she had thrown onto me lately. Losing myself in thought, or disbelief, I didn't catch myself zoning out until my mothers voice filled my ears once again. "Please? I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate". I sighed, biting down on my bottom lip, knowing that these were the only few days that I would get to spend with Brian, and they already wouldn't be entirely alone because I lived with Kara now. 

"Mom..I kinda..had plans already.." I said slowly.

"Jess, please. For Dom?" She always knew how to guilt trip me. It's not that I didn't want to look after him, I just couldn't handle a lot piled onto my plate right now. And I had no idea how Q would react to having a 6 year old tagging along. I really hoped that he at least wouldn't be mad. 

"Ugh, fine" I sighed. "But only for one night." 

"Yes thank you, thank you" she chirped, shoving his hand into mine and grabbing his bad of belongings that she had hid behind the door frame. She had come prepared knowing that I was pretty much a pushover. It didn't even surprise me anymore. I took the bag out of her grasp and let Dom say his goodbyes before shutting the door behind us, placing his bag onto the coat rack.

"Since when did Dom know how to drive himself to our place?" Kara joked as she walked out of the kitchen. 

"Since my mom is too busy to look after him...once again." 

"Oh, that old chestnut" Kara exhaled, knowing the situation all too well. I had other brothers, but they were all a little older than Dom. Ever since my mom had Dom, I had always been stuck looking after him. Most days I looked after him more than she did, and it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. Which in a way, I was weirdly thankful for. She had unknowingly taught me all of the things I knew that I didn't want to be as a mother. Sure, she provided the lifestyle and material things, but when it came to love and showing affection, that was when the motherly bond wasn't that of the norm. 

"Looks that way. She wants him to stay here tonight" I replied, looking down at the quiet boy still holding onto my hand.

"Well what about Q? Isn't he coming tonight? Where's Dom going to sleep?" She questioned. Dammit. That was the one thing that I hadn't thought through completely. I couldn't let him share my bed if Brian was going to be in it, I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

"I don't know..shit, I didn't think about that" 

"If you want, he can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch. It's only for the night, right? And I can't have you sleeping on the couch with you being all pr..in the position that you're in" she said, gritting her teeth together at almost blurting out the secret.

"A couch wouldn't do any harm" I laughed. "Although you did already offer.. So I'm not one to change plans" I winked, taking full advantage of Kara's blonde moment.

"Well you and Q need your privacy anyways" she smirked. "Wait, does Dom know who Q is?" She continued to ask. Yet another thing I had failed to think through. Of course Dom knew who he was. But he was six years of age, how suspicious could a six-year-old be when it came to relationships?

"It'll be fine" I said. although I think I was mainly just saying that to persuade myself more than her. This whole positive attitude that I was trying to have today was almost turning into a day of being in denial more than anything. 

"Well if you're sure.." she gave me a weird look as she walked back into the kitchen.

\---

I was preparing a meal so that it was ready to eat as soon as Brian walked through the door. He would be here any minute now, and I was keeping the food in the pans to keep them warm. I wasn't ever one to fuss, but with him I always found myself making the effort. He had always done so much for me that it was always nice to repay the gesture, even if it was something as small as cooking him a homemade meal. 

The door knocked and I felt like a 15 year old waiting for their first date to arrive, excitement rushed through my veins knowing that the guy I seemed to be falling more and more in love with every day was now standing behind the very door that was now in front of me. 

Pulling the door open, getting greeted by the rugged cap covered face, I squealed in delight, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug. His large palms snaked around my back as we shared the embrace. 

"I missed you so much" he all but mumbled against my neck, causing my smile to grow bigger by the second. Letting him go, I grabbed one of his two bags and began to make my way into the hallway, leaving his bag outside of my bedroom door, him doing the same with the one that he was holding. "Something smells great" he said, poking his head into the kitchen to find out who was cooking. Clearly not having high hopes on me being the one capable of making such a delicious smell.

"Well I just hope that you're hungry. I've been slaving away over that cooker for hours" I joked, pretending to wipe my head as if I had been doing manual labor as apposed to boiling a pan of spaghetti. 

"Starving" he smiled, following me into the kitchen.

"So..I kinda have something to tell you" I said, pulling a bottle of red wine out of the cupboard, and three glasses to bring to the table. I felt Brian watching me, waiting for me to continue with the story as I placed the glasses down next to the already set plates. 

"Go on.." He said, sounding intrigued. 

"We kinda have company tonight. My mom, she had no one to look after Dom so he had to come here. I hope you don't mind" I said, awaiting his reaction, watching his face for any sign of bad body language. 

"Nothing wrong with that" he smiled, grabbing the bottle, beginning to pour it into his glass, and then proceeding to pour it into another... I had completely forgotten that I couldn't drink, and all I could do was sit there and watch as he filled all three wine glasses with a decent amount of liquid. I don't know how I was going to dodge that one. 

"Great" I returned the smile. Grabbing the pan, dishing out the spaghetti onto the plates on the table. 

"I'll just have to try and contain the need to completely ravish you at any given time" he jokingly sighed, walking up behind me and placing a kiss to the crook of my neck.

"Oh, I thought I heard someone" Kara said, entering the kitchen. Giving Brian a friendly hug. "How was your flight?" 

"Eh." Is all Brian replied, he hated flying so I wasn't expecting a purely descriptive response from the start. 

"A man full of words" Kara laughed, receiving one from Brian also. Just then Dom walked into the kitchen, a smile growing onto his face as he noticed Brian now sat at the table. He instantly climbed onto a chair next to him, exchanging contact with him. Kara looked towards the pair chattering at the table, before looking towards me smiling. It was an adorable moment, but I had the small dilemma of trying to hide the fact that I couldn't drink alcohol. Looking behind me, making sure that the boys were still occupied, I leaned into Kara.

"You need to somehow drink my glass of wine when Brian isn't looking. I completely forgot and put a wine glass down for me and he filled it". Kara just shook her head, smiling. Knowing full well that if we were in the room alone she'd make fun out of how blonde I was being, just as much as I made fun out of her for doing the same things. 

"You got it" she smiled, walking over to the table and sitting down. Myself shortly behind.

A little into our meal, the conversation flowing from Dom and Brian talking about Star Wars, to the three of them, and maybe even myself, complimenting the food. It was all nothing out of the ordinary, until Dom did what little kids do best. Asking the questions that you didn't know how to answer.  

"Is Q going to be sleeping over too?" His sweet little voice filled the table, making Q look towards me, most likely wanting me to answer this one.

"If Q wants to sleepover he can sleep over" I smiled, trying to make the situation seem as kid friendly as I could get it to sound.

"Where's he going to sleep?" He questioned, already knowing that there were no more beds.

"He'll sleep on the couch" I answered, hoping that he wouldn't ask anything more. But then again..the curious six year old antics continued. 

"But Kara is sleeping on the couch" 

"Well now that Q wants to join in on the sleepover, he can sleep there instead. Kara can come and share my bed. Can't you Kara?" I turned to her, watching her nod as she placed a fork full of spaghetti into her mouth.

"What do older people do at sleepovers?" 

After that one particular question, I saw Brian try to hide his smirk behind his glass of wine, before taking a bigger gulp than usual, eyebrows raised high.

"Uh..the same as little kids" I answered, trying to keep a straight face, which was almost impossible having to look directly at Q not trying to explode from laughter himself. Dom looked at me, almost seeming confused by the whole situation. Just as it looked as if he was about to carry on with his questioning, he instead picked his fork back up and began to eat again. Phew. 

\--

"Your little brother is...very intuitive" Brian said, lifting up the covers before climbing in.

"That was so, so awkward" I laughed into my yawn, sliding in next to him.

"It was pretty funny though" he chuckled. All I could do was lay there, rethinking those moments in my head. Before I felt Brian's lips slowly plant kisses all over the side of my neck. I knew exactly what he was doing, or exactly what he was trying to do, and I couldn't help but feel like we shouldn't be doing that tonight. Although all I wanted to be doing was exactly that. 

"Brian..stop" I said, hating myself for telling him to do such a thing. 

"Why, what's up?" He said, still half leaning on me, but now looking directly at my face instead of being buried into my neck.

"What if he hears something?" I asked, always seeming to be worrying about this making it back to my dad in the worst way possible.

"Hey, I'm not so bad. You're the one that needs to control herself" he smirked cheekily as I raised my eyebrow, unamaused. "Damn, sorry. I can't help being good at what I do" he said sarcastically, before rolling back onto his back. I guess he was right, for the most part he could control his vocalising. And he was definitely in the mood. I couldn't be the one to just turn him down when he flew out all this way. 

He laid still, covering his eyes, unbeknownst of the plan that I was cooking up inside my head. I pulled the covers off of his legs slightly, throwing my leg over his lower thighs. He lifted his head up to look at what I was doing, a smile growing on his face as he realized what he was in for. The same smug smile I had seen many times before. 

Pulling the waistband of his boxers down, I took his dick into my hand, rubbing it slowly as it continued to grow in size. After a few slides of my hand, I lowered my head, licking from the bottom of the shaft, up to the head, practically making his eyes roll to the back of his head as he laid his head back down on the pillow. I tried my best not to make any sound, although I did want it to be enjoyable for him. I knew how much my moans turned him on, so I let a few slip quietly from my lips, as I worked my mouth up and down. 

"Fuck, Jess" he groaned as I looked up at him through my long eyelashes.

Pulling my own hair onto one side, I tried a long lick, starting under his balls to end with a poke of my tongue at his slit where I tasted a bit of pre-cum. Passing his tip past my lips, making sure to wet every bit of skin that got into my mouth, his moans escaping, yet volume not yet being an issue.

“That feels so fucking good…” he whimpered making me smile around him. “Oh God..”

As much as I wanted to keep going until I had the taste of his cum, I managed to stop myself, letting his delicious cock slip out of my mouth. Pulling my shirt off, so I was now in just my panties, I watched him as he looked my body up and down, licking his lips hungrily as I pulled myself up his body a little further, draping my arms over his shoulders, making out with him slowly, tongues battling for dominance.

“God, I love them,” he groaned against my chest as I began closing my arms around his head, pushing my breasts up against the sides of his face. A whimper slipped out when he rutted up against me, lavishing wet open mouthed kisses onto the valley between them, causing me to dip my head back.

“I know you do, baby.” I purred, raking my hand through his hair and pulling, letting him know that I wanted his mouth back on mine once again, him being happy to oblige. Nibbling on his swollen lips, I began slowly pushing him down flat onto the bed while kissing him needily. “You wanna try something?” I asked, watching him as he blinked up at me, breathless and trying to think straight as I was sat, lower half clothed over his hard cock, breasts hanging right below his face, the tips brushing tantalizingly against his own bare chest.

“What?” He asks, as I grinned down at him, licking my lips.

“Wanna fuck them?” I ask deviously, glancing down at my chest to indicate what I meant. This time I thought he might have stopped breathing a little, holding tightly onto my waist. 

I climbed off him and laid back next to him, watching his gaze, locked purely on the way that I cupped my hands on my breasts and pushed them together. “Come on. Fuck them, Brian." 

I saw him gulp, too turned on to even be able to form a coherent sentence. I watched as he swung a leg over my middle, straddling me, looking down to see the flushed tip of his cock hovering just above my chest. Keeping my eyes locked with him, I seductively sucked on two of my fingers before wrapping my hand around him, stroking him slowly a couple of times to get him a little wetter, before helping him shift up a little more. The soft skin of his sack rested just at the top of my abdomen as I pushed my breasts up against his cock. Brian rocked his hips immediately along with a long, rough moan. 

“Feel good?” I asked, watching his face as it contorted with pleasure, his mouth falling open to let out heavy, uneven breaths.

“Yes. Yeah, fuck,” he moaned, grabbing ahold of the headboard with one hand, gripping it tight while he stared down at the sight of himself, hard and dripping pre cum onto my sternum and gliding between the breasts that he loves so much. He couldn't resist holding one of them as he rutted into them faster, thumbing a nipple as he groaned “Feels really fucking good." 

"You like fucking my tits?”

“I fucking love it, they’re perfect, shit, you’re gonna make me-” he cut himself off with a moan when I started to massage my breasts around him, tightening them, hoping to give him at least a little bit of the same effect as when my own walls clench and flutter around him.

I let my tongue loll out, so that every once in a while the head of him bumped into it, letting me catch the salty flavor of him, making him curse. A couple of times as he thrusted forwards, he would hold it there whilst I lifted my head to suckle or swirl my tongue around him. The sight of him above me is intoxicating, so much so that I almost had to squeeze my thighs together, feeling myself nearly drenched between my legs whilst he slowly came apart over me.

“Shit, I can’t- I’m gonna cum, Jess” he gasped, sounding wrecked and urgent and desperate.

“Do it, baby. C’mon, Brian, cum on my tits. That’s what you want, isn’t it? I want it too, baby…” I urged him as he pulled himself off me a bit, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking himself quickly, eyes still glued to my chest. With a powerful groan, I watched as his body stiffened and then as his hips push forward hard into his hand, both of us watching as his cum spills onto my chest in several hot, thick spurts. Stroking himself through it until his body started to give out on him, the weight on my abdomen lifting as he completely collapsed onto the mattress next to me.  

For a good few seconds he just laid there panting, trying to calm his breathing as I got up, walking to the adjoining bathroom to clean up my chest. Walking back to the bed, I picked the shirt back up that I was previously wearing and pulled it back up over my head. 

"I see you over there, acting all innocent like that didn't just happen" he laughed, leaning his arm over his forehead.

"I have no idea what you mean" I replied, as innocently sounding as I could. "But remember how you said that I was the loud one? That was funny" I leant on my hands, kissing his cheek before getting back under the covers. 

"Before I leave for Miami, that will be proven - multiple times" he lowered his voice as he spoke over my shoulder, voice sounding extremely husky and sexy. Every fibre of my being wanted him to take me then and there, to prove everything that he had just said. But most importantly, my one and only want was for him to at least still be there tomorrow... Everything else from now onwards would just be secondary.


	23. CHAPTER 22

"So..how'd you wanna go about this?" Q asked from the table, taking a bite from his toast.

"I don't know. Do we really have to prepare a speech? Either way it's going to be terrible" I replied, buttering the hot slices of bread before me.

As I sat down at the table opposite him, I watched as his face thought through any option that his mind could possibly come up with. He remained unusually quiet as he finished off his breakfast, but then proceeded to give a confused look towards me. 

"Not hungry?" He questioned, pointing at my toast that had barely a bite taken out of it. I couldn't form any words. Not even a quick no. "Are you feeling crap again?" 

Nothing. I still had nothing. I wanted nothing more than to just blurt it out. Maybe that was the best option?

"Can you come with me for a second?" I asked, standing up from my chair. Brian raised an eyebrow from his seat, trying to figure out what was to come. Yet I'd doubt anything that he thought of was anything close to what I actually had to say. "Well?" I continued as I went to leave the kitchen, ushering for him to follow me.

"Y-yeah, sorry. My mind's everywhere today" he said as he got up, following me into the hallway.

Passing through the living room, I looked towards Dominic who was sat enjoying the usual morning cartoons.

"Jess.. when am I going home?" He quizzed. I wasn't entirely sure that he even wanted to leave, he was more so asking to see if he could stay longer.

"I just have to do something real quick, can you stay watching TV for a few more minutes and then I'll take you back to moms?" Disappointment spread across his face as he pouted, looking back at the television. 

I turned to see Q waiting - and probably very confused. I headed for the hallway where the bedrooms were and made my way into my room, Brian shortly closing the door behind him. 

"Ah so this is what you had in mind?" He asked suggestively, walking over to where I was stood by the bed. "A few minutes, though?" He side-smirked. 

"Brian, sit down" I asserted. He looked at me, squinting his eyes a little trying to figure out if I was mad or just being overly dominant. 

"Oh, you're actually being serious?" he half questioned as I continued to look at him waiting for him to just sit down. I wasn't trying to be mean. I was being assertive. I had the opportunity to tell him and I was finally ready. I didn't need any distractions - not from him or anyone. He had to know. He had every right to know.

Watching as he sat down, I turnt towards my drawers, opening them and retrieving a test in my hand. I began walking closer to Brian, who was now trying to figure out what I had clenched in my hands. I hadn't thought any further than this point, and my brain all but turned completely off. All I could do was stand there, looking at the clueless face in front of me. 

Taking the positive test into my right hand, I threw it gently onto the bed next to him. Maybe it wasn't the right way to tell him, but at least I wasn't hiding the truth anymore. I watched as he looked next to him, picking up the small piece of plastic, before holding it over his thighs as he looked down at it. He remained quiet, and that had me worried. I just wish I had the right words to say, or the right questions to ask how he felt. But inside, I already knew that he'd be disappointed by the news. 

"How long have you known?" He asked, still looking at the test, before slowly looking up at me. 

"A couple days" I responded, barely audible. Receiving a sigh from Q as he rubbed his face. 

"Did you know when you were in New York?" 

"No. I only found out a couple of days after I got home. Do you really think that I'd drink if I knew that I was pregnant?" 

"I don't know what to think anymore." He exhaled, almost sounding angry. 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" 

"I don't know, Jess. I don't know" he said as he got up, leaving the room. Following him into the hall, I could only watch as he pulled on his shoes and jacket. 

"Where are you going?" I questioned.

"We're going to drop Dom off and talk to your dad, no?" 

To say I was confused was an understatement. It's like he had literally not just received the huge piece of news that would mean him becoming a father. 

"What the fuck?" I whispered to myself, shaking my head with confusion before turning around and heading to the living room. "Come on, get your shoes on. We gotta get moving" I announced, turning off the TV. Small groans escaped the small childs mouth as he slid himself off of the couch. Following behind him as he walked to put his shoes on, Q pretty much snubbed us both before heading out of the door to wait at the car. I wanted nothing more than to yell at him and ask him what his problem was, but with Dom around I could do no such thing. He was acting like he was the only one that had found out about the news. He was acting like a child. 

The whole car ride to my parents was uncomfortable to say the least. He had not said one word to me the whole way there. And knowing what type of mood he was in, I didn't even try to encourage a conversation between the two of us. Pulling up into the driveway, Q wasted no time exiting the car, pulling his cap on as he walked up to the front door. A nervous pit was now forming in my stomach, not knowing if Q had decided himself what he was going to say. I only hoped that his current mood wouldn't overshadow the whole reason why we were here in the first place. 

Walking into the lively Sunday morning household, I wasn't expecting as many eyes to turn towards me in my life. I definitely should have picked a day where my whole family wouldn't be at home, but I was here now, there was no turning back this time. My mothers eyes widened as she spotted Q walk in behind me. I tried my best to ignore it as I carried on scanning the room for my dad, who was nowhere in sight.

"Where's dad?" I asked, looking towards her.

"He's in the kitchen" she said slowly, penny dropping in her head as she figured out why we were both in fact here. Scurrying after us as we made our way into the kitchen, I was greeted by my father smiling. 

"Oh hey Jessica" he beamed. Then noticing Q behind me, began looking confused. "And...Brian? What are you doing here, man?" His smiling continued as he welcomed Brian with a small man hug, clearly not realizing that we had arrived together. Something we were both sure that he'd come to regret. 

"Hey dad..Do you have a minute?" I asked, leaning onto the counter. He placed his reading glasses onto his paper and a look of concern spread throughout his face. I was never one to bother anyone with any problem that I had ever, so when I actually did come to him he was always prepared for something heavy. 

"Sure, what is it honey?" He asked. I took a deep breath in, feeling like the most awful person on the entire planet, before looking towards Q. He finally acknowledged my existence for the first time since finding out the news, coming over and standing next to me, giving me the extra boost that I needed, just knowing that he was there. I hadn't planned on telling either him or my mom that I was pregnant, that would have to be something for another day when Brian and I had actually sat and discussed it thoroughly. Today was just about coming clean and moving forward. Or at least coming clean.. Something told me that my dad would take a little longer before moving forward. 

I looked up at Q, before looking back at my dad. Opening my mouth, awaiting the next sentence to fall out, before Brian's voice overtook my own.

"I'm in love with your daughter"  

Stillness filled the room, my dad exchanging looks between Brian and myself. Like he had just been told a joke and was trying to figure out the punch line. 

"Daddy?" I questioned, looking towards him, worried by the look on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry, darling. For a moment there I could have sworn that he had just said that he was in love with you" he began laughing. And never in my life had I felt more uncomfortable. 

"He..he kinda did." I replied, catching my mom looking towards us both. Pulling a face as if to tell us not to drop her in for being in on knowing. 

"You, and him?" He quizzed, pointing at me and then Brian. I nodded in response. "You have got to be kidding me" he slammed his hands down on the counter, causing me to jump. 

"Look, Rob.." Q began, before my dad interrupted.

"Don't you even begin to justify this." He spat. "She is my daughter. You are what I considered to be my best friend. I know you may go around thinking that you're some big hot shot celebrity these days that can get his hands on any girl that he wants, but this is my daughter. You don't get to do that. You're twice her fucking age for Gods sake!" He began to raise his voice.

"I don't think that at all. Do you really think I'd risk our friendship if she was just like any other girl?" he replied quickly and confidently. 

"She's twenty fucking one. You're basically a predator" He huffed. My mouth dropping in disgust at the word that my father had just used. Predator. 

It made me feel sick to my stomach, that was the last thing that Q would ever be. What we were doing was perfectly okay. It wasn't legal for any old reason. I had to leave, I couldn't stay in that house any longer and listen to what bullshit had to be said. Storming out of the room, I know I had done what I had came to do. I hadn't expected a good outcome anyways so why did I have any reason to wait around? In case my father would magically welcome him with open arms? It was never going to happen so there was no point in me being there. I left the house and got into my car. Resting my head onto the steering wheel, hoping that Q wouldn't be too much longer. After ten minutes, he still hadn't came out yet, my thoughts wondering to if something bad had happened.  I decided to pull out my phone and call him, the last thing that I wanted to do was to go back in there. 

Pulling my phone up to my ear, awaiting the sound of Q's voice, I got startled as my passenger door flew open. Looking up to be faced with Q, I sighed a huge breath of relief. 

"Why were you in there for so long?" I asked, curious as to what he said. Maybe worried that he had shared too much.

"I just had to say what needed to be said, that's all" he answered, pulling his seat belt over him. 

"About me.."

"About the baby? I did not" he cut in, voice sounding calm. Well, at least he acknowledged it...right?

"Okay..good" I stammered.

"We're at the bottom right now. We've just gotta work our way back up, is all" 

"And how do you suggest we do that?" I asked. 

"Can we just..not talk right now? Let's just go back to your place" he sighed, running his hands through his hair. He was frustrated, and not knowing how to handle this situation was only adding on to that, so instead of continuing with the questions, I just obeyed his suggestion and started the car to make the journey home.

Flicking the shoes off my feet as we arrived back at the apartment, I made my way to my room and planted myself on my bed face down, letting out a groan into my pillow. I heard the door shut gently behind me, before the bed dipped in on my side as Q sat down. 

I turned my head to look at him, just sitting there. Wishing for some insight as to what was going on in his head. 

"Brian..we're gonna be okay..right?" I finally asked shakily. 

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asked, getting up and walking towards the door. 

"You know, pushing something aside isn't going to get rid of the probl...thing that you're trying to run from" 

"I know, but I can pretend, right?" He turned around in the door way, awaiting my response, yet I didn't give him the satisfaction in replying. He was being a complete jerk. I turned my back towards him, now facing the wall, hearing the door shut as he left the room. I couldn't control the flow of tears that began to pour from my eyes. For someone that had always claimed to care about my feelings, he was the one that was completely crushing them right now. How could I ever begin to forgive him for doing this to me?


	24. CHAPTER 23

I woke up to the room engulfed in darkness, realizing that I must have fell asleep when I returned from my mom and dads. I could work out the silhouette of someone laid next to me, obviously Brian. Looking at him laid asleep peacefully almost made my blood feel like it was boiling. The fact that he had the audacity to treat me how he did and say the things that he had said to me, and still think that it was completely fine to jump back into my bed again that same night? Any reasonable guy would take the hint and look at the couch as a really, really good option. I knew that it had to be late, but I couldn't let myself go back to sleep. Not when he was there, anyway. I couldn't reason with his actions at all and needed to get out of the same room as him. 

Picking up my pillow, I made my way out of the room, throwing the soft cushion onto the couch, trying to make myself as comfortable as I could. The more thought I put into the situation that I was in, the more I found myself tossing and turning. The entitlement.. The cheek, hell, this guy was even in my own bed right now whilst his pregnant half girlfriend/whatever had to sleep on the couch because of his own jerk off actions. Everything always had to be his way and on his terms. I needed to regain the confidence to tell him what I really felt. If he wanted to leave after that, then that would be on him and he would be the one missing out - not me. 

Waking up the next morning, the apartment still as quiet as a mouse, I returned to my bedroom as Q still slept. As I looked for clothes to wear for after my shower, I decided to make as much noise as I possibly could. Maybe that was petty, but that was the type of mood that I was in right now. Grabbing a towel from the drawer, I slammed the bathroom door shut behind me, almost gaining slight pleasure knowing that I'd be messing with the guy that is notoriously known for hating to be woken up. 

As the steamed filled the shower, I was left to my own thoughts as I lathered shampoo onto my hair. I would like to say that I was prepared to leave the bathroom and be faced with an awoken - and possibly quite grumpy Brian - but I was not prepared at all. All I knew was that I had to stand my ground, he had to know that the way he was handling this was not the correct way at all.

One last dry with the towel, I slipped on some fresh clothes and pulled the bathroom door open, expecting to see Q still in my room. He however, was not. I felt like half of the time it was like a cat and mouse chase with this guy. I left my room, making my way to the kitchen, walking in on Q and Kara mid conversation as they both made breakfast. She obviously didn't know that he knew about the news yet and had reacted the way that he did, or she would be less than welcoming to his presence. 

"Morning, camper" Kara smiled.

"Camper?" I questioned, confused by the new nickname.

"Yeah, I saw you sprawled out on the couch at 4am. Q too lazy to carry you to bed last night?" 

"Something like that" I replied, not giving either one of them eye contact as I walked past, grabbing some cereal and a bowl. 

Pouring the milk into the bowl, the room had gone unusually quiet besides the noises of the cooking and spreading of toast. It definitely was uncomfortable, but there was no way that I'd be engaging in any type of contact with Q first, he was in the wrong here, he should make the first move. Whether that be an explanation or an apology, I at least deserved one of the two. 

"I'm gonna be late for work so I'm going to have to eat this on the go" Kara's voice announced from behind me. "You two have a good day" she added, rubbing my shoulder with her spare hand as she left the room.

Great. Now I would be left alone with him, even better. 

As I heard the front door shut behind her, I couldn't contain the enormous sigh that had escaped from my lips. Which was enough to set Q off into a frenzy, slamming his knife down, a loud resonate ringing evolving from the action of the knife bouncing off the plate and onto the counter. 

"I mean..if you have an issue here, we're all adults. We use words. No need to take it out in the cutlery" I said, not hiding my boredom with his attitude.

"I'm half a second away from being done with you" he retorted.

"Oh, I'm sorry? You are half a second away from being done with me?" 

"That's kind of what I said"

What a lovely, childish response.

"So then why are you still here? You don't have to be. Yet, here you still are" 

He exhaled loudly, now leaning against the counter, finally bringing himself to look at me.

"You know, I'm starting to think that you just enjoy arguing. You always seem to be starting fights for no apparent reason."

"You honestly think I'm being unreasonable right now?" 

"Actually, yeah. It's always a dramatic production in the land of Jessica" he boldly stated, holding his hands up.

"I tried talking to you last night. You ignored me and started talking about food. In fact you ignored me for the whole day, and I let you because I thought you needed time. Time to process, not time to think of a hundred reasons why to take every bad emotion that you're feeling right now out on me. That's not fair." 

I tried my best not to show any sign of emotion in fear of getting accused of being dramatic again, but I could barely control the tears beginning to form in my eyes. 

"Oh here we go, here come the waterworks" he groaned. "You asked how we were. You didn't try and talk about anything. You were asleep when I came back and half way through the night you decided to get up and sleep on the couch? And you're in no way over playing this right now?" 

"I'm not over playing anything. Everything that you're mentioning right now, is nothing to do with why I'm actually upset. The issue that I have right now is that I'm pregnant. And as much as you choose to hide from that fact, it's not going to magically not make it your child." 

He finally decided to call it quits with the arguing. At least that's how it appeared. The strong, aggressive stance that he previously had was now replaced with a quiet shell of a man. He turned his back to me, resting his hands on the counter, leaning his weight onto them.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Jess. I don't even know what I want to say." his voice came through quiet and calm, he almost sounded defeated. 

I know and already knew before telling him that it would be a lot for him to take in, but I still couldn't break and let him get away with how he was being. I wanted to comfort him, but at the same time I wanted nothing more than to strangle him. I just needed something from him that would tell me that I wouldn't be alone in this, no matter how many times I told myself that I would cope if he chose to back out.

"I don't know either" I all but whispered in response. 

"I think.. maybe we should spend some time apart.. For now." His words made me bite down on my bottom lip in anger with the words that he had just expressed, yet I forced myself to contain how I felt. "And after I get back from the cruise, I'll fly straight here, or you can come out to New York. Then we'll talk. Does that sound good to you?" He asked, now stepping closer to me.

I nodded in response, but not being able to bring myself to look at him. It wasn't okay to me, not at all. I wanted him to stay, I wanted him to tell me that everything was going to be okay and that he'd be there for me. But instead he chose to go and have fun on a cruise before prioritizing the future of his potential relationship and child. But I'd be darned to start another fight with him and have to listen to him state all of the reasons why he was right and how I was always wrong. 

"You sure?" He asked, almost sounding sweet. It made me feel sick. "Jess, look at me, please.?" He placed both hands on either sides of my arms, looking down at me. I finally looked at him so that this would be over, so he could finally get away from me like he so desperately wanted. 

He pulled me in for a hug, pressing a kiss onto the top of my head. His words were almost conflicting his actions and that in itself was a mind fuck. "I love you" he mumbled quietly into my hair. 

"Brian, please, just go." I whispered, wiping my eye as I pulled away from his hug. There was no hostility in my tone of voice and he knew that. He understood now that I had had enough and needed time alone. Looking into my face, the realization of his own words and actions coming to light as he could finally see how much he had hurt me. He opened his mouth slightly as if he was about to say something, but soon pursed his lips shut as he began to slowly nod instead.  He had admitted defeat. He could finally see that he was an asshole. Most importantly, he could finally see that he was wrong.


	25. CHAPTER 24

It had been just over a week since Q had left, and during that time we had had absolutely no contact whatsoever. The weird part is that it had never stopped me from checking my phone every hour to see if he had made any attempts, but that had only left me feeling disappointed. At this moment, he'd be on the last day of his cruise, so I kept my phone even closer, just waiting for that one text or phone call to let me know that he was ready to talk again. 

Scrolling through social media, I could see pictures that he was getting tagged in and the smiles that he had in each and every one of them. That was the life that he wanted to live and he was living it - enjoying it, too. He wouldn't want to be tied down by a girlfriend and a baby. There was no way. 

As I continued to see more and more of the adventures of the cruise, I decided it was time to turn my phone off. At least until I knew that he was back on land again. I tried to tell myself that maybe he didn't text at all because he hadn't had the time to even look at his phone. He was hosting the cruise, afterall. As much as I believed otherwise, I had to try and at least believe it for my own peace of mind. Stressing over every small matter to do with him was just about driving me insane, and the stress was definitely not ideal for me or the baby.

The reality of being pregnant was finally beginning to feel extremely real. Although I wasn't showing any physical signs just yet, the cravings had finally decided to rear their ugly little heads - that was when the morning sickness wasn't busy kicking my ass, anyways. Heading out of the apartment, I decided to go and pick up some food. What I wanted, I did not know yet. However, I did know that it was something of the fattening and fried variety. I drove to the nearest fast food restaurant and ordered myself a burger and fries. As I waited for my order to be processed, I caught myself unknowingly watching a father and his young daughter, she had to be around two years old. I watched as he smiled as she did things any ordinary person would do daily, but to him it was special because it was his child, and it got me wondering if I would ever get to see that side of Q. I had seen him with my little brothers many times, and he had told me a couple of stories about his nephews who were around the same age, so he didn't have some secret phobia about children. I guess I just wanted to know why he was so against having any of his own. I had seen and uncovered so many caring and decent qualities about this man, everything that showed he had great potential to be a father, so why was he so against it?

My mind was suddenly pulled out of the sudden flood of thoughts as the server was repeatedly trying to gain my attention. 

"Sorry" I forced a smile, shaking my head from everything filling my brain. "I was in my own little world for a second there" I laughed.

"Sometimes it's the best place to be" she returned the smile, handing over my order as I paid her. She was very correct, indeed. 

As I scoffed the last of my hamburger, the feeling of over eating soon overtook my body. My eyes were definitely bigger than my belly, this time. Well..for now, anyway. Looking down at my stomach, looking plump from the result of all the food I had just devoured, I began thinking about the next steps I would have to take in this pregnancy. I hadn't the first idea of what happens, or when everything would start to happen, so as soon as I got home I would book myself an appointment at the hospital to check it everything was alright and to get some more information. Of course I should have waited until Q was on board so we could do these things together considering we were both the parents, but something told me that he wouldn't be all as inquisitive as I was right now. I wouldn't want to freak him out by all of the questions that I was dying to ask and all of the baby talk that followed after, I needed a slower approach with him. Especially considering the disastrous attempts to get him to even accept the news. I had to wait until he was ready, I couldn't bear the hostility, or him blaming me for pressuring him when it was the last thing that I had planned to do.

When I returned home, I was greeted by Kara smiling at me, as if she had news to share. It made me nervous but the fact that she was smiling meant that it couldn't be all too bad. At least that's what I had hoped.

"What?" I replied, letting a smile grow on my face, but not fully until I knew for certain what her Cheshire grin was about.

"How does Miami sound?" She questioned. 

"Uhh..what?" I asked back. 

"Q called me. Well, he called you, something about you not answering your phone. He wants you to go to Miami, he invited me too, said everyone was gonna be there after they get off the cruise... So?" She smiled, raising an eyebrow awaiting an answer. I think in her head, she had a couple days filled with drinking and hard partying planned, almost forgetting that I would not be the person that she'd be able to do those things with. 

"What fun am I going to be in Miami?" I pointed to my stomach.

"C'mon, it'll do you good to get away. And Q really wants you to come!" 

"And he definitely said that?" I asked, almost doubtful after the last few days we had spent together. Kara nodded her head. "Okay..but when?" 

"Tomorrow." 

"Oh." I replied.

"Oh?" 

"I kind of wanted to get a check up tomorrow, see how everything was going" I said slowly, waiting for her to yell at me as she was so looking forward to the idea of Miami.

"So go in the morning, I can come with" she smiled. "And then we can catch a flight from there" 

"Ugh, alright. My arm has been twisted." I smirked, grabbing the landline so I could call and arrange the appointment. 

 

The next day, I had awoken disgustingly early. The sun hadn't even peaked it's way through the clouds yet, but I had to drag myself out of bed if I was going to make today at all possible.   
Hitting my alarm, I rolled myself out my bed, forcing myself straight into the shower before I let myself fall back to sleep again. 

"JESSSSSSSSS" I heard shouting coming from the hallway as I dried myself off.

"What?" I replied, wondering what she would be disturbing me for. 

"Just checking if you're alive." Her voice close to the door, causing me to smile to myself, she was completely and utterly excited for this trip. Something that I should be feeling too, but I had that awkward twang in the pit of my stomach that held me back. I don't know if I was nervous about the appointment, or nervous about seeing Q, or both, but I definitely wanted them both to be over with so I could begin to feel at ease.

\--

Pulling up into the hospital car park, I rested my hands on the steering wheel, just looking ahead at the building. Kara noticed my stance as she began to look at me with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I just feel like he should be here, you know?" I turned to look at her.

"Jess, relax, there's plenty more appointments he can come to. This isn't even an official one" she chuckled lightly.

"Will he, though?"

"What do you mean?" She began scrunching her eyebrows.

"Things aren't... So great right now. They haven't been for a while. Since I told him that I was pregnant, anyway" 

"What? Why?" She seem completely bewildered by the information that I had just given her. I had been acting like everything was completely fine and dandy, so for her to finally see that everything was in fact otherwise definitely shocked her.

"I guess he's just not ready to be a dad yet" I shrugged.

"Well he's gonna have to get ready because it's happening. What a damn douche, how dare he do this to you, infact, do this to you both" she shook her head.

"Just don't.. Say anything to him, alright? He doesn't know about the appointment, and he's not going to. Him asking us to come to Miami is hopefully a good thing, it'll be the first time where he's going to willingly talk to me since finding out. The fact that he wants me there gives me at least a little bit of hope. So don't be arriving in Miami all guns blazing, okay?"

I had to set her straight, although I appreciated her always looking out for me, this situation was definitely much, much different.

"Okay, but if he continues to be a douche, I may just have to go against that" she boldly stated as she opened her door, leaving me sat there rolling my eyes.

Walking in the hospital, the realization hitting me as I was surrounded by pregnant women of all shapes and sizes, along with new moms cradling their babies. I couldn't believe in a few months that I'd have one of my own. We had been there no longer than ten minutes when a doctor had announced my name, Kara in pursuit as I made the way to the room.

It seemed almost surreal as I laid on the bed as the sonographer applied a small amount of gel onto my stomach, before running the transducer over my skin, trying to pick up the small being. 

"Ah, here we are" the sonographer announce as his movement haulted. He lifted his spare hand, turning the screen slightly so that I could see. "So, you are now around ten weeks into your pregnancy and things are really moving along!" He smiled towards me, as I continued to glare at the screen, not being able to take my eyes away. "The most critical stage of development is now complete, and he or she is now starting to enter the ‘foetal period’ where tissues and organs grow rapidly and begin to mature. Your baby's little heart is now fully formed" he continued, pointing to the little fluttering dot in the scan, announcing that it was the heart beating. "The heart is beating two to three times faster than yours. And around the 10 week stage like yourself, your baby is also beginning to kick their limbs - which will be the jerky movements and bobbing about that you are beginning to see right now" he chuckled, along with Kara.

"So it'll be just like sharing a bed with Q, then" she joked, nudging my arm slightly. 

"Size wise he or she is now around 3.8cm long, so don't be too worried in signs of showing just yet, if you're trying to keep it a secret until the 12th week mark" he smiled. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat? He asked, looking up at me.

"Of course" I answered, barely louder than a whisper, before the sound of the quick beating filled the room. My eyes began to well up as I couldn't hide the smile spreading across my face. I had no idea that I'd be experiencing all of these things at this appointment, it was almost overwhelming. I started to feel guilty that Q wasn't here, because this would surely be what he'd need to change his mind. That was his child on the screen, that was his child's little heartbeat pounding away. We had created that child together, and although it wasn't planned, seeing and hearing everything today was enough to reassure me that this was what I wanted. 

"Is there a way that we could take a picture home?" I asked the sonographer, with the slight hope that Q could have possibly came round to the idea of becoming a father. Even though I had said to not mention this appointment, the guilt would surely be enough to let him at least see a picture if he were to be finally interested. 

"There sure is, I'll get you one printed whilst I leave you to get cleaned up" he said, switching on the light and leaving the room.

"Oh my gosh, Jess" Kara quietly squealed, grasping my arm. "This was amazing. I can't believe you're actually having a baby. Well I can see it, obviously. But seeing her on the screen makes it all seem so real now" she beamed as if it was her own baby. She wasn't half wrong, it really made this all seem so real.

"She?" I smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course it's going to be a girl. That way we can take her shopping, and we could dress her up.." 

"Okay, okay, I get it" I interrupted. It's not that I hadn't thought those exact same thoughts, but I still had such an overwhelming sense of guilt. "So once we get the picture, you're ready to go straight to the airport, right?" I asked, wiping the last of the gel off my stomach before sliding my shirt down.

"I'm as ready as I need to be" she smiled back. 

I was more than ready to get to Miami now. I needed to know how Q felt, before I let myself become more than attached to the growing child inside of me. After we picked up the scan photos, we were finally en route to the airport. In just a few hours Q would be standing there right in front of me, and I still had no idea how to go about that. It's like my mind couldn't decide on whether it was angry at him, or whether it was just relieved that he had actually decided to contact me. Either way, it finally began to look like he was no longer running. And that's all the sign that I needed at this moment in time.


	26. CHAPTER 25

There was a knock on my hotel room door. Originally, Kara and I had planned on sharing a room together, but upon arriving at the hotel, we decided otherwise just in case Q and I needed time alone to talk. Which we did need, but I just think that was just an excuse so she could go as wild as she had planned. I figured that it would just be Kara knocking considering she was only next door, maybe she had forgotten to tell me something, or I had taken one of her bags by mistake.

"Come in!" I yelled, pulling clothes out of my suitcase that was laid on my bed so that I could hang them up. After hearing the door open and the latch click shut behind them, I began talking without turning my back. "So what'd you forget?" I laughed to myself.

"Huh?" A voice came from behind me. And it definitely wasn't Kara. I spun around on my heel to face the person standing behind me.

"How'd you know what room I was in?" I smiled as Q stood before me smirking. It was so good to see him smiling again. Every part of me that felt angry before had flown completely out of the window. I loved this guy, I couldn't help but light up around him, no matter how crummy things had been. 

"I bumped into Kara in the hall." He pointed towards the door.

"Ah, I see" I tried to hide the smile by looking down, organizing the rest of my clothes. I didn't want him to see me seeping with happiness to see him. I didn't want him to forget the elephant in the room completely, it was very much still there. But there was no way our first greeting would be pushed to be so serious and deep within the first five minutes of being in Miami, and to make him feel like he had to run away again. Maybe I liked the fact that we could be the normal pairing that we once were a few weeks prior, no matter how selfish that sounded. I just kept the thought in my head that he wouldn't be here - and smiling at that - if he was going to unleash a pool of bad thoughts onto me at some point. 

"So is that all I get? No hug or.." He held his arms open, stepping one foot forward as if to usher me to make the rest of the way. Almost like he was hesitant on going in for a hug completely in case I would knock him back. I walked the rest of the distance between us, snaking my arms around his back, him wrapping his over my shoulders as I rested my head on his chest. 

There were no words shared between us, just the warm embrace of the others arms. The way he held me spoke for itself entirely. I already knew that I had missed him completely, and his tight yet soft grip that he had on me told me that he felt the same way. 

Pulling away, he looked at me in a way that he had never looked at me before. I couldn't quite put my finger on how it looked, but I didn't get a bad vibe from it. It was kind of like he was thinking hard about something, but his mind just couldn't figure out a way to express it. Or maybe he knew, but just wasn't ready to express it. Either way, I couldn't place it.

"How was the cruise?" I asked, sitting down at the end of the bed.

"It was good." He replied, sitting down next to me. "I tried to get in touch with you a couple of times to see how you were, but the reception was so damn bad. And the one time that I did get through, your phone was off. So I rang your landline...but then you were out. I was almost starting to think that you were avoiding me" he chuckled to make it sound clear that he was joking. 

"Well if I was avoiding you, I'm not doing a very good job right now."  I replied, pointing him up and down, sitting on my bed.

He forced a laugh, but the same look came back onto his face. The room now falling quiet.

"So.. How've you been?" He asked, saving us both from the looming awkward silence.

"I've been good. Little crazy but nothing new there." He chuckled awkwardly. "Okay..seriously, what's wrong? All the awkward forced laughing and the quiet moments in between? It's not like you at all."  I turned to look at him.

"I just..didn't know how into this we could get." 

"What does that even mean?" I asked, not feeling angry. I wanted to finally understand him. He was trying to explain how he was feeling, but he was always such a surpressor of his feelings it was like it was physically causing him pain to figure out how to do so. 

"I invited you here, because I wanted to see you. It was like for a second I had forgotten that you were..you know.."

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah.." he nodded. "And then when I finally saw you face to face, it all came back to me. I kinda felt like a douche for doing what I did to you. After all of that, and for me to walk in on you and for you to actually smile at me, fuck." He looked up at the ceiling, shaking his head. "I don't deserve that at all" 

"Is this some form of a Brian Quinn apology?" I smirked slightly, nudging him gently with my shoulder. It wasn't in him to be deep and emotional, so this had meant a lot. Whether he said the words 'I'm sorry' or not didn't even matter. I knew in his heart of hearts that this was his own way of trying to fix things.

I heard him snicker into an exhale, before looking down at me. "It depends...would you have accepted it if it were?" 

"I think so" I grinned at him, causing him to flash one back.

"I really didn't mean to do any of that to you, Jess. Honestly. It was like a kick in the gut every time I thought about you being at home, alone. What you told me, no one could have prepared me for that. Not in a million years. It wasn't that I was running away from what you had told me, it was just that I needed to...I guess..process it? Like, it's an actual human child..I sometimes can't help but think that I'm way out of my depth." 

"You don't think I feel the exact same way?" I questioned softly, raising my hand to run a hand through his hair, tucking it behind his ear.

"Well, do you?" He asked, his eyes looking almost hopeful that I would say yes. That I'd agree with him so that he could feel less confused and I guess more at ease about the situation. Which was the answer he had gotten, as all I could do was sit there and nod to his question repeatedly.

"I've never done this before, either. It's all new to me, too. I know nothing about what it takes to become a mom, just like you don't know what it's like to be a dad. But that doesn't mean we won't ever learn." 

He slid his hand onto my thigh, squeezing it gently, face looking deep in thought. He was definitely scared, nope, scratch that, he was terrified. But the shock would eventually subside a little. I just had to give him a little more time. He didn't seem completely against the idea, and he had expressed his concerns finally. So from now onwards it would just be a waiting game from feeling nothing but fear, to letting him experience the small pieces of excitement in between. Something that I had slowly begun to let myself do, and it had definitely helped let everything sink in completely. 

"Do you wanna grab a bite to eat?" He asked, before looking a little distraught at his words. "I meant that as in literally, not me changing the subject" he laughed nervously, referring to the night at my apartment.

"Really? That was what that face was all about?" I began laughing. "Am I really that scary?" 

"I just didn't wanna upset you again" 

"You think way too much into things, bub." I smiled, before standing up. "But of course I want food. What kind of question was that?" I held my hand out so that he would follow.

As we walked out of the lobby, a group of guys were sat around a table, hollering at Q to come and join them. They definitely seemed intoxicated to a degree, they were extremely loud and boisterous. He started walking over to the large group, still not letting go off my hand. As we got closer, I recognized a few of the faces from the New Years Eve party.

"Come, we'll get you some drinks. Sit!" One of the guys yelled.

"We actually had plans to go and have a bite to eat. I'll catch you on the way back though?" Brian answered. Thank God. The last thing that I wanted to do was sit there around drunk people, having to explain why I couldn't drink myself. Fewer things in life would be more obvious than that. 

As Brian said his goodbyes, we began walking again.

"So, your friends probably hate me now" I giggled slightly.

"Pft, they do not." He unclasped our hands, using the same arm to wrap it around my shoulder, pulling me in close to him. "Besides, I've been with them all week. Doing exactly what they're all doing right now. They'd understand that I want some time with you. In fact, they probably already forgot having that conversation with me already" he chuckled to himself. 

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"I actually...have no idea. What do you want?" He asked.

"This is why women rely on men for just about nothing" I began laughing.

"Well that's not true" he said, pointing to his crotch and whistling. I couldn't contain the laughter that had erupted from my stomach, before I slapped his hands away so he wouldn't be caught making such a gesture in public. He was absolutely ridiculous. "I missed this"  he said, pulling me into his side again. "Laughing with you, feeling like we're the only two people around."

"Clearly" I laughed, thinking about what he had just done in the middle of the street.

"Promise me, no matter how hard shit gets, that we'll always find just a minute to do this." 

"To laugh?" 

"Yeah" he replied, his voice sounding unsually sweet. "It reminds me of why I fell for you in the first place." 

"You're so gross" I joked, shoving him once again. 

"Right?" He played along. 

I wanted to find a way to bottle up this moment right here and keep this feeling that I was feeling forever. The way it always felt like we were the only two people on the planet when we were around each other, nothing could compare to that. Well, nothing besides pizza. Which is where we were headed right now.

"It's good, but it'll never beat New York pizza" Brian announced, swallowing his bite of the cheesy slice.

"You're so biased. Nothing beats anything New York according to you" 

"I never see you complaining about the best bit of New York that you get" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I swear if you start pointing to your crotch again I will not hesitate to punch you" I said, trying to contain the humor I had just found in my sentence. 

"You wouldn't dare" he winked from across the table. The cockiness that I had grown to enjoy returned. 

"Think what you will, Quinn." 

"You don't even wanna know what I'm thinking right now." He said, sipping his drink, almost not realizing that he had said that aloud. 

"And what might that just be?" I questioned. Causing him to just tap the side of his nose in response. "Subtle was never quite your forte, I hope you know." 

"Maybe I just didn't wanna be subtle" he smiled, pulling out some cash from his wallet to pay the bill.

As we made our way to the hotel, I was relieved to see his friends no longer sitting at the table. Though as we headed inside, I began to see the odd few of them scattered around the bar and lobby.

"Hey, Quinn! You gonna be joining us?" A guy with a beard yelled from the bar, two guys sitting either side of him also looked over awaiting a response. Q looked down at me, and then back at the guy, knowing that he wanted nothing more than to go upstairs with me alone, but also wanting to not miss out on any antics with his friends. 

"Go, go and have fun, I don't want to keep you from your friends" I smiled at him, genuinely meaning it. I didn't want to be one of those girls. Not now, not ever.

"Are you sure?" He asked, sounding guilty even though the sincerity in my suggestion was completely obvious.

"I'm sure, I need to go and shower and unpack anyways. I'll see you later?" 

"I won't be long, I promise." He announced, giving me a quick peck before making his way over to his friends. This was his trip, after all. There was no way that I could keep him all to myself the whole time that I was here. 

Shutting my door behind me, I pretty much threw myself onto my bed, taking a moment to lie there and take in all that had happened tonight. All I could do was lay there, smiling ear to ear at myself. I was extremely content, to say the least. 

I was brought out of my daydream, by a huge thud coming from next door. I sat myself up, almost beginning to worry that Kara had fell over in a drunken state, before I heard her bellow out into laughter, causing me to giggle to myself. To say that was typical Kara behavior was an understatement. I could hear her talking to someone else, which made me wonder who, exactly. Being the nosey person that I had always told people I wasn't, I placed my ear against the wall, in the hopes of finding out who she had brought back to her room. After standing there like an idiot for a minute, I could hear nothing. I figured that they had both left the room. That was until the silence was replaced with moans. I pulled myself away from the wall, covering my mouth. I didn't know whether to laugh and yell something through the wall, or to hide under my blanket with my fingers in my ears. 

Giving myself a quick once over in the mirror, I grabbed my purse and decided to make my way back downstairs to accompany Brian. I couldn't just sit in my room alone, listening to my best friend getting pounded. Surely there was a law against that somewhere? I almost felt like I was participating just by hearing it. 

As I made my way into the bar, I looked over seeing the same guys still sat down, along with Casey who I had grown to become friends with, with an empty stool beside them. An empty stool where Q should have been. Walking over to the guys, I sat down in the empty chair, Brian's drink still sitting on the bar, half empty. 

"Jess? I thought it was you!" Casey grinned, greeting me with a hug. "You guys know Jess, right?" He asked the other guys sitting at the bar, them all nodding in response. After a few name swaps from a couple of the guys, my mind came back to Q's whereabouts. Surely if he was just in the restroom like I had assumed, he would be back by now?

"Where's Q got to?" I asked, masking the confusion in my voice as best as I could.

"He had to" one of the guys began talking before the bearded guy, Bryan, I think, interrupted him.

"He'll be back in a minute. He had to take a phone call outside" he stated. That was enough to set me on edge. They were definitely hiding something. At least the bearded guy was. I nodded slowly in response, not being able to hide the skepticism in my movement.

Pulling my phone out of my purse, I had decided to call him myself. Only as I was scrolling through the contacts on my phone, my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. Shoving my phone back into my bag, I gave one quick glance around the room, taking in all of the familiar faces that I had been somewhat introduced to in my time of getting to know Brian as someone other than a family friend, and those I had recognized just from the photos from the cruise. Everyone was there. Everyone but Q....and Kara. 

So many thoughts rushed through my mind. How they were both laughing at me as they snuck around behind my back. How they had plenty of opportunities that night in the apartment when I had gone to bed early. I even walked in on them having a cozy breakfast together the next day, for God's sake. How could I have been so naïve?

Sliding off the stool, I made my way to the elevator. Pressing the button furiously, waiting for it to take me to my floor. As the doors pinged, I began to march my way down the hallway and towards Kara's door. Lifting my hand, just about to pound on the door, I heard the sound of the elevator ping again behind me, before a familiar voice called my name. As I turned around, I saw Q walking towards me. A wave of relief rushed through every ounce of my body. Why on earth would I for a second think that the two of them would do this to me? They were the two people on earth that I was closest too. She knew I was pregnant with his child, for heavens sake.

"I was looking for you." He panted slightly, walking over to me.

"As was I" I chuckled, trying to cover up the remains of the panic that was just overflowing my body. There was no way that he could ever know about this. 

"Sorry, I had to run back to my room for something." He said, causing the confusion to stay with me. His friend had told me that he was outside taking a call, in a shady way at that, and he had told me that he had been in his room. One of them had to be lying, but I had to give Brian the benefit of the doubt considering he was the one I should be trusting. Especially after I was just proven wrong about 10 seconds ago, thinking that he was banging my best friend. 

"Right..." 

"What's with that answer?" He asked.

"What answer?" 

"The 'riiiiiight' you just gave" he replied, mocking the way I had said the word.

"Just..when I went downstairs, I saw your friends. I asked where you were, and your friend started to tell me, but then some other guy cut him off. He said you were outside taking a call. But you just told me that you were upstairs. Forgive me for being a little mind fucked" I announced.

"Guess I'm caught there." He laughed.

"Caught?" 

"Can we go in your room for a sec? I don't wanna do this out here. Well, I would..but this is more of a private matter." 

"I'm not so sure how you'd feel about that when you realize what you can hear in there" I giggled to myself.

"What?" Brian questioned, completely baffled by what I had just said.

"Kara..she's got a guy in her room. Quiet is one thing that they're not" 

"No way?" Brian began laughing, waking over to her door, pressing an ear on it.

"You're unbelievable" I sniggered, before sliding my own key into my door, leaving it open for Q to follow. "As much as you were into listening, I think they're finished" I said to him as he walked in the door, shutting it behind him.

"There's always next time." He said, pretending to sound disappointed, causing me to shake my head at his idiocy. 

"So... What did you bring me in here for?" ....


	27. CHAPTER 26

"I got you something" he announced, reaching around his back. Whatever it was, he had tucked into the back of the waistband of his jeans, letting his jacket fall over it. I heard the crinkling of a weird material as he grasped it in his hands.

"Is that....tin foil?" I questioned, wondering how he could have surprised me more. Forget whatever was inside as of this moment.. He was literally handing me a gift, wrapped in aluminium foil...

"Y..yeah" he chuckled slightly, rubbing his hand on his head. "It was last minute, I couldn't find anywhere selling gift wrap at this time. I passed the kitchen and...Well, you know" 

"And here we are" I smirked, trying to contain my laughter as I looked down at the object wrapped in crumpled foil.

"Here we are" he nodded, knowing that I'd find amusement in his choice of gift wrap, yet still watching me with slight seriousness, making me realize that this probably wasn't going to be a gag gift.

As I pulled away the packaging, the welling of my eyes that I knew all too well these days returned to my eyes as I pulled a pair of tiny shoes out of the shreds. He almost looked concerned as he watched me crying at the gift, but didn't console me in any way whilst I was enthralled with staring at the gift he had given me.

"I told Bryan, on the cruise. He kinda got through to me. Before you landed in Miami, we went out and got them, I guess it was a peace offering, almost, but with a hint of readiness. I may not sound it, but that's only because I can't find the words just yet, but I am ready for this, Jess. I don't ever want you to think that you're alone. Not again" he said, crouching down in front of me sitting on the bed, placing a hand on my knee. "When you spoke to Bryan, I was out actually getting gift wrap. Well...I was supposed to get gift wrap" 

"But instead you got tin foil" I added, giggling, holding up some of the foil, still crying like a baby. These hormone things were no joke. 

"I really hope you're not crying because you hate them" he laughed nervously. I just shook my head, grabbing his shoulders to pull him in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around me in return, rubbing his hand softly up and down my back. 

Pulling only inches away, I planted a short kiss onto his lips, before setting the shoes down onto the nightstand, and then turning around to see Q now standing behind me. He rested his hands on my waist, as I wrapped mine around the back of his neck, letting him assault my lips with his own, looking disappointed when I suddenly pulled away. I turned towards the bed, pulling my suitcase and remaining clothes off of it, before turning back towards him, now seeing a smirk creep back onto his face. 

Laying back onto the bed, I watched as Brian pulled off his shirt, before climbing closely next to me.

“Just don’t be too loud eh?” He winked as I looked at him motioning his head to Kara's room, causing me to roll my eyes. 

I laughed softly, placing a kiss on his nose, resting my hand on his cheek. His hand behind my neck, bringing my lips back to his. It started off pretty slow and lazy but I soon felt his tongue graze over my bottom lip. I gladly parted them as his hands started to trail down my sides, to the hem of my shirt, his fingers now under the fabric as he started to stroke my hips. A slight moan escaped my lips at the feeling of his hands; I had just missed it so much. He grabbed one of my legs, placing it over his waist, so that I was now straddling him.

“I just can’t get enough of you” he let out in a whisper, barely audible. He was already semi-hard underneath me, as he proceeded to take my t-shirt off, leaving me in my bra and panties.

His eyes now staring at my chest for a moment, before trailing his eyes down the rest of my body, to my thighs where both of his hands were now resting. “I’m a lucky, lucky man” he commented, trailing his fingers up my leg before placing his hand on my butt.

“Are you?” I asked, starting to grind down on him, leaning both of my hands onto his bare chest.

“Hmm…” he shakily let out. “You don’t know how many times I dreamed about this.” He said raising his hips from the mattress to create some more friction. “You on top of me, my hands all over you, over your ass, over your boobs, on your thighs..” he added, his actions following his words.

I threw my head back, processing what he was saying. It had always turned me on so much to know that I had this kind of effect on him. Feeling his hands all over me seemed to wake up my whole body as I could clearly feel his actions in my center.

I lowered myself down his body a little further, undoing his belt, sliding it through the loops before unzipping his fly. I slid his pants down, before slowly running my hands over the waist band of his boxers, pulling those down also, revealing his hardened manhood. 

"I can't take this anymore" he growled. "Get your pretty ass up here”

Leaning my hands on his chest, feeling his heartbeat under my fingers, I pulled off my underwear quick, before swinging one leg over his head until both knees landed on the sheets beneath, his arms instantly wrapping around my hips, pulling me down harder onto his face. He licked softly up one side and down the other, resting his head on the pillow beneath his head before kissing my clit more firmly. 

I groaned softly, one hand leaning against the wall behind the headboard, the other running through his hair as I straddled his face. I slowly rippled my hips against him, sharp hits of pleasure shooting from my heat as his lips moved against me. 

“Fuck, Brian. That feels good.” I breathed, running my hand that was on the wall down my own body, before stroking his forearm which was still wrapped around my thigh. He smirked at the groan, moving his grip down to hold my hands. Unfazed and turned on by my grinding, his tongue began to move faster. His tongue carved out tight, precise movements, occasionally stretching into my entrance to taste me. “God you’re so good with your tongue.” I moaned, knowing how turned on he could get through a little dirty talk. The knot in my stomach twitched as my eyes flittered shut. 

I started to move my hips faster against him, as he let go of my hands to roll my hips even faster, humming vibrations into my heat. They shot straight to my stomach, heightening the fast growing pressure. I slammed my hands back against the wall as my chest took a huge gasp of air. Hips moving faster against him, I could only breathe in short pants, rolling my head back at the hovering feeling of the impending climax. His mouth was relentless, aimed and shooting sharp tingles as my breathing all but cut out. 

"Hmm” He hummed, vibrations pulsing through my body, enough to completely push me over the edge as I tried my best to control the moan that erupted from my stomach. "I could do that all day" he groaned, as I slowly lifted myself from the position that we were in, laying myself down next to him. 

He made his way in between my legs, spreading my thighs gently, lining himself up with my entrance, before slowing pushing himself in. I gasped at the feeling, it had been a while since I had had full on sex with him, it's like I had almost forgotten how good he felt. 

His slow rhythm continued as he gently thrusted his hips back and forth. It was much different to any other time that we had had sex, there was never any gentle side to Brian once he had entered the bedroom, so this was almost out of the ordinary.

"Brian" I moaned, half annoyed but half enjoying the feel of him between my legs. "Faster.." I tried to coax him on. 

He rested himself on his hands, lifting his upper body up to look me in the face. 

"I can't. I feel like I can't?" he announced.

"What are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow, sounding impacient at his lack of movement. 

"Just..can I? Be rough, I mean" he asked.

I laid my head back down on the pillow, laughing. 

"Yes. Yes you can. Now seriously, are you going to fuck me or am I going to have to pin you down?" I groaned.

"No, no. I'm on it" he laughed, giving me a kiss before sliding his hips forwards once more.

His pace improved almost instantly, watching himself as he slid in and out of my core, eyebrows furrowed together, pleasure taking over his face.

"So much better.." I purred. He looked up at me, leaning his head into the side of my neck, letting me wrap my arms around his shoulders as he began pounding hungrily. "Jesus, Bri.." I couldn't control the noise anymore, I didn't care if the adjoining rooms could hear. I had him right where I wanted him, doing exactly what I wanted him to do. And right now there was no holding him back.

"I forgot how tight you were" he growled, gripping my hips harder as he continued thrusting at the intense pace. "So damn good" he panted into my ear, sending tingles all down my spine. 

"Mmm" I moaned, wrapping my legs around his waist, never wanting this feeling of ecstasy to exit my body. His grip began tightening as his movements slowed slightly, letting me know that he was close to finishing, enjoying the last few jolts of his hips before he came unraveling down on top of me. The feeling of his hot breath against my neck set the hairs on the back of my neck on edge, everything that this guy did seemed to feel good in some way. How did I manage to snag a guy like him?

After catching his breath, he slid next to me to lie on his back, pulling the covers over his waist slightly. 

"I'm telling you, you just keep getting better and better" he smirked, leaning his head towards me. His hair all kinds of messed up from tonights happenings.

"It's because you can't get any better than the best, obviously." I joked.

"Good. Because I'm not wanting to swap the best for anyone. Not ever."


	28. CHAPTER 27

Q's phone rang for what felt like the seventh time, now becoming something so annoying that we could no longer avoid it by hiding our heads under the pillows and covers. He scurried around on the floor, helped by the small peaks of sunlight creeping through the gaps in the curtain. Picking up his jeans, he searched the pocket for the ringing gadget, squinting from the brightness as he looked at who was calling him. 

"What do you want?" He moaned to the person on the receiving end. He turned to look at me, still lying comfortably in bed, waiting for them to finish what was an awfully long rant, before rolling his eyes. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" He paused, before chuckling. "No way, I can't do that." I heard the voice of the person on the other end getting louder, before Q looked back at me, trying to hide a smirk. "Yeah, something like that" he said smugly, before looking away. "Well alright, man. See you soon." He hung up, chucking the phone onto the bottom of the bed. "You will never guess what that was about" he smiled, which was a very odd thing for him to be doing since he was pulled from his sleep just moments before. 

"What?" I asked through a yawn.

"Turns out a friend of yours got acquainted with a friend of mine last night" 

"Shut. Up." I widened my eyes in shock. "Who?" 

"Murr" he said quickly, sitting next to me, already awaiting the great reaction to follow.

"MURR?" I all but yelled, sitting up as quick as I could, causing Brian to put his hand on my arm to stop me from yelling anything else.

"You gotta be quiet though. He's still next door." 

I shook my head, giggling to myself slightly as I leant back onto my pillow. All I could now picture was Kara and Murray in the act. It was definitely something of the humorous sort. He was not her type at all.

"See, I always pictured her as someone that would go for Sal" I said.

"I don't know. Maybe she was spiked?" Q acted just as surprised, sounding as if the only logical explanation in this situation was down to unknown drugging. 

"Typical him behavior, however. Calling his friends to let them know. What were you, 18th friend in the line?" 

"Don't be silly." Q interjected. "Murray doesn't have that many friends" he smiled, pleased with his joke. More so when it had made me laugh, also. "He actually called because he wants to dip. But she's not awake and he doesn't want to just leave."

"I guess I'll give him points for that"

"I wouldn't go that far" he laughed, causing me to raise an eyebrow in question. "He wanted me to go round there, spin some lies so he has an excuse to leave. I said no, then he figured out that I was here with you. So he suggested.. you do it.." He finished, looking at me, wondering if I'd be the one to do it or not.

"Why am I getting dragged into this?" 

"Hey don't shoot the messenger" Q replied, raising his hands as if he was surrendering. 

"Grown as men.." I muttered to myself, lying myself back down completely, pulling the blanket up to my chest. Choosing to ignore the request that Brian had passed on. He slid down next to me, laying on his side so he was facing me, sliding his hand over my stomach and leaving it there. I had to try and hide every part of me that just wanted to smile and radiate the joy I had felt in that excruciatingly cute moment. He was definitely right, he wasn't great with putting how he felt about this pregnancy into words. But his actions were something that spoke for him, making me feel completely at ease, knowing that he had finally accepted the news and seemed to be feeling quite good about it at that. 

We laid there quietly for a little longer, Q rubbing his thumb back and forth every once in a while. My arm reaching across the bed, fingertips lightly twisting his shaggy hair. 

"What're you thinking?" Q questioned quietly as I sighed. 

"I'm thinking that I want some breakfast" I smiled, sliding my hand over his that was placed on my stomach, tapping it gently. "Let's shower and then find something to eat" I suggested, before getting up and making my way into the bathroom, Q soon following.

                                                     -

"Better get sleeping beauty up" I groaned, as Q and I left my hotel room, heading towards Kara's. I felt awkward about the whole situation. Not only was I subjected to hearing the pair of them romp the night before with no warning, I was now forced to intervene so that the guy could bail on my friend? It was just weird to me.

Banging on the door, I heard shuffling from the other side, before Kara pulled the door open, barely ajar. 

"Wow, you look like"

"A mess, yeah, I know. What do you want?" She questioned quickly, rushing for me to answer. She obviously had no idea that Q and I knew about her and Murr, and I wasn't going to embarrass her by bringing it up, she clearly didn't want us to know. 

"I was just coming to see if you were awake." I smiled awkwardly, not sure on how much I could say without letting it slip that I knew. "But now that you are..I'll leave you to it to get ready" I continued my smile, although it was now a lot more forced. She flashed a quick smile back before closing the door.

"Well that was..weird" Q's voice appeared over my shoulder.

"Really though? He's your friend and I'm the one that has to deal with the awkward sexual antics?" I joked, yet tried to make myself sound serious. I had to joke in this moment, to stop myself from feeling uncomfortable. The thought of them two together was just...weird.

"Hey, I've had to deal with them for the past 20 years. It's always nice to have a break" 

"Yeah, well. You now owe me. And let me tell you, that's gonna take a lot more than just a bunch of flowers and multiple orgasms" 

Q laughed in response, knowing that I was playing around, but not about the owing me part.

"I'll see what I can do" he grinned, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we strolled into the breakfast area.

After our order had been spread out onto the table before us, the smell began to make my stomach twist and turn. Not enough to make me want to vomit, but enough to set my stomach on edge, causing me to unknowingly pull a face whilst I stared at the food before me, much to Q's pleasure, as he began to snigger to himself.

"You look lovely" he smiled as he bit into his bagel.

"This is horrible" I moaned, pouting my bottom lip out like a child.  

"It won't be for much longer" he reached out and rubbed my hand gently, seeming more sympathetic compared to the guy that was laughing at me 30 seconds prior.

"So you're a doctor now?" I snapped, but not meaning to. 

"14 weeks" he stated. 

"Huh? 14 weeks what?" I asked, confused.

"It's supposed to die down at around 14 weeks" he held his hand out as he shrugged slightly, as if what he had just said was a fact that everyone knew. I began smiling, not hiding it this time. "What's that all about?" He asked, questioning my now happy demeanour. 

"Just you" 

"So I know something, big deal" he took a sip from his drink, trying to play it off like it was only but a coincidence how he knew this. I was the pregnant one here, and even I didn't know that. He had so been researching. 

"It won't take away any macho points, you know" I winked at him sat opposite me. He tried to hide the smirk that escaped. "You're going to be a dad, why would I fault you for wanting to know the ins and outs?" 

"I don't know..I guess I'm just used to being around guys all the time. Guys that make fun out of everything" 

"Well stop. I actually think it's incredibly sweet."

"Which is exactly why my friends can't know" he joked. 

"I actually have something for you.." I said almost nervously, pulling my purse onto the table before scanning through it. Grabbing the small envelope, I placed it onto the table and slid it towards Q. Watching as he lifted it into his hands and began to open it. I was definitely wary of what his reaction would be. Only down to the fact that he might have gotten angry that I had gone to the first scan without him. Although that wasn't the case. I was completely unaware that they were going to be performing a scan on that day. As he looked at the photo in front of him, he slid one hand over his scruffy beard, eyes deeply focused on the image.

"So that's..our baby, huh?" He continued looking before looking back up at me. My insides warmed at hearing those words. Our baby. It was the first time that he had acknowledged it in such a way. 

"Apparently so" I smiled, voice still sounding nervous.

"It's a lot bigger than I would have thought" he began smiling slighty, still clearly overwhelmed.

"I still hate that we have to call it an 'it', too" I laughed, thinking about how this was an actual human being, and us being the parents of said child referring to it as an 'it'. It had an almost humorous element to it.

"Kinda looks..like a barbeque shrimp... Or a chicken wing.." He slowly stated, twisting the paper to different angels, squinting his eyes.

"You did not just say that our child looks like a chicken wing" I huffed, taking the picture from his grasp, looking down at it. The warm feeling returning as I looked at the picture before me. Placing it back into the envelope, I looked up to see Q smiling at me, looking very content. "What?" I questioned, almost confused by his glare.

"No, nothing" he shook his head. "It's just..Never thought I'd be here, you know? And now that I am, I'm kinda enjoying it." 

"That's a good thing" I smiled.

"It really is. You definitely make it bearable."

"Bearable?" I asked, almost not knowing how to take what he had just said.

"Not bearable.. Just..Words, man, words." He slid a hand through his hair, seeming nervous himself. "I look at you and I can actually see myself doing this with you. I don't feel worried, I feel glad. Glad that I actually get to experience it, I guess. I know I've said that I've never wanted this, but of course there were the odd few times where I thought about it. And now that it's actually happening, I'm just glad that it's with you" he smiled, hoping that was enough to make me feel less like a "bearable" burden. 

"I swear if you make me start crying in public, I'll hurt you to the extent that you physically won't be able to experience this again" I laughed, fanning my face with the envelope, trying to refrain from any more tears forming. 

I saw Q's eyes look up behind me, as if someone was standing there. Swivelling round in my chair, I came face to face with someone's crotch... Lovely. Looking up, I noticed that it was in fact Murray. He began to grab a chair from an empty table, pulling it to join Q and I. Why James, of course you can join us, thank you so much for asking. 

"Hey guys" he said as he sat down, eyeing up the food on our table, mostly my full plate that I didn't eat.

"You can have that if you want" I looked towards the plate then back at him, watching as he proceeded to pull the plate in front of him.

"So you managed to escape, then?" He asked, trying his best not to laugh at his friends predicament. Murray looked towards me, as if he didn't want to speak about it in front of me. "Relax, bro. She knows everything" 

"Heard everything, too.." I muttered, before sipping through my straw. He must have heard what I had said as he awkwardly smiled. 

"Am I a terrible person?" He asked, genuinely.

"Yes, you're awful" Q feeding himself with what he believed were hilarious comments. Although, I agreed to some degree, he was bailing on my best friend after sleeping with her, after all.

"Jess, do you think I'm a terrible person?" He turned his back towards Q, solely focusing on me. Definitely feeling like I was put on the spot as both pairs of eyes focused on me.

"Well..I don't know, why did you wanna leave so badly? I find that a little weird." 

"It's not that I couldn't wait to get away, I just hate that morning after feeling. I thought I had an easy way out.."

"Definitely siding with Q here" I raised my eyebrows at what he had begun to say.

"She's young, I didn't know if she'd expect it to mean something more." 

"Young as in the same age as me? Q, did you have that problem?" I asked, now looking at him.

"Actually if I recall..you pulled a Murray" 

Dammit, he had me there. But that didn't make the situation the same, not one bit. Q and I were at my parents house, it was either do that or get caught. And if were to have got caught, we would have never continued this and got as close as we had done now. 

"You're no help" I quickly stated, turning back to Murray. I could hear Q laughing in the background. "Look, Kara was clearly drunk.."

"Brutal" Brian chimed, still completely in hysterics at my whole wording of this situation. I shot him a dirty look before continuing.

"..as I was saying, she must have been pretty drunk. She's not the type to just jump into bed with anyone. She probably felt as awkward as you did. But you stuck around, righ? You said bye and didn't run?" He nodded in response. "Then there's nothing to worry about" I smiled at the man.

As the guys finished off their breakfast, I decided to leave them both at the table, before going to find Kara. Hopefully she'd seem a lot less hostile then she had done before breakfast.

As I walked up the corridors, I heard someone mentioning Q's name from around the corner. I slowly made my way closer, leaning my back against the wall, trying to hear as much of the conversation as I could.

"She's twenty years younger, what's she really gonna want? Her friend is all up on Murray, too. One word, man; groupies" the voice added, not a familiar one at that. That was until I heard a guy laughing in response, he I definitely recognized. It was Sal. What a complete and utter douche.

"Nah, I'm gonna give him some benefit of the doubt. He does seem to like the girl. He risked a lot, but she is very young." 

"I'm telling you now, it's the sex. What else is it going to be. Really?" The mystery voice continued. I had heard enough, I began walking round the corner, knowing I had to pass the two guys. As soon as he saw me, he began lowering his tone, eyeballing Sal as if to warn him of my presence. 

"Hey, Jess" Sal smiled as I walked past. 

"Hi" I replied, keeping it short. I know it wasn't necessarily Sal in the wrong, but I was still mad about the whole scenario. I guess it was just another age comment, after all. Something I told myself that I'd need to get used to, yet still had a hard time when such comments presented themselves.

"Do you know where Q is?" He called out from behind me, causing me to turn around. 

"He's downstairs eating breakfast" I forced a smile, before turning back around, making a beeline for Kara's room.

As I lifted my arm to knock, Kara pulled the door open, causing both of us to be startled by the other.

"Jesus, Kara" I panted, holding my hand to my chest.

"I could say the same thing to you!" She yelled, stepping out of her room.

"Where are you of to?" I questioned, as I followed her down the hall.

"Food."

I groaned to myself internally. I still wasn't ready to face food yet alone be forced to smell it again. But I followed down to the restaurant with the hopes that Q would be finished and ready to do something by now. I'm not sure sitting at a table, where the guy that had just offended me would be, and the guy that Kara had just hooked up would also be, is something that seemed like an ideal way to start of my day. As we walked in, I scanned the room for the table, seeing Sal sitting himself in the seat that I had been in. Q was now standing, pulling his jacket on. I decided to wait where I was, knowing Q would be coming this way to exit. That was until I saw the envelope containing the scan picture laid on the table where I had sat. I had completely forgotten to put it back into my purse after Murr had distracted me, and Q was paying no attention whatsoever at what was going on at the table as he collected his things. And now, there it was..in Sal's hands.


	29. CHAPTER 28

Storming over to the table as quickly as I could, I leaned over Sal's shoulder, swiping the envelope from his grasp. As I looked down, the photo had already been half pulled out. Sal began turning towards me in his seat, giving me a look that had me on edge. All of the guys were still caught up in their food and banter to notice the embrace between the two of us. 

"Please don't" I mouthed to Sal, eyes almost pleading. He shook his head before turning back towards the table. 

"You ready to go out?" Q asked from across the table.

"Uh yeah, sure, I'm ready" I slightly stammered.

Walking down the beach, I tried my best to hide the uneasiness in my body, but the job I was doing clearly wasn't going down too well.

"What's up with you? You've barely said a word half of the walk here." Q asked. 

"How much do you trust Sal? Like I get that you obviously trust him to some degree, but do you tell him every little thing?" I stopped, turning to look at him.

"I pretty much tell him everything."

"That's not answering my question. Do you trust him?" 

"I'd trust him with my life, sure. Why?" He asked, starting to sound confused. 

"He knows I'm pregnant" I sighed, planting myself onto the sand. Q stayed standing for a few seconds longer whilst he thought about what to say next, before sitting himself down next to me.

"Does he know it's mine?" 

"Well ye.. I don't know, I don't know what you tell him about us. I mean, I guess he does?" 

"Shall I text him? Tell him to meet us somewhere?" 

"He is going to completely berate us. The whole entire time" I groaned, leaning back into the sand, covering my face with my palms. I could here the tapping of Q's fingers hitting the screen of his phone. I wonder how Sal would react when he knew the whole truth. I know he's always came down hard on us before, but he would never take it any further due to his loyalties to Brian. But there's always a line with everyone, and I was hoping that this wouldn't be Sal's. Q and I had only just came to terms with the pregnancy ourselves, I sure as hell wasn't ready to explain this to everyone else just yet. Not that I wasn't happy, but a lot of people are going to be having a negative opinion about this. I couldn't keep dealing with one stress right after the other.

Hearing the chime of Q's phone sound, I sat up, watching his reaction as he read the text. 

"He's on his way" he said, placing his phone back into his pocket. "Chill, babe" he rested his hand on my thigh. "Don't work yourself up over nothing, he won't tell anyone" he smiled calmly, although I could tell it was more forced than genuine.

-

"I'm sick and fucking tired of keeping your secrets" Sal's voice appeared from behind us, before he walked to sit in front of us. To say he looked pissed was a complete and utter understatement. "And now you're fucking pregnant? How could you both be that idiotic?" The anger evident in his voice, whilst trying his best not to raise it. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, I didn't know if his words were making me angry, or if they were making me feel cheap. He definitely didn't seem to know the complete situation between Q and myself. Although we clearly haven't been involved with one another long enough to start a family, I didn't want him to think that this was just a hook up gone wrong. As much as it was an accident, we loved each other. So this wasn't a complete mistake on our hands. At least not to us.

"We're not asking you to keep anymore secrets" Q added, remaining calm as of now.

"It's a fucking baby, man, are you gonna tell everyone this? Right now, on this day, are you going to march your way back into that hotel and announce this piece of information to everybody?" 

"No, bu.."

"Exactly! So it is me keeping another fucking secret." Sal interrupted Q. "And why are you looking so sorry for yourself, hmm?" He now aimed his voice towards me.

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself" I replied, finally looking up at him, no emotion in my voice or face whatsoever.

"Definitely Quinn's?" He asked.

"Yep" I nodded, keeping my answer short, hoping he wouldn't find a way to pick a fault in that, also.

"How long have you both known?"

"Around two weeks" Q answered.

"And how do you feel about that?" Sal asked Brian, causing him to shrug his shoulders in response, before looking down at his feet. Seriously? After I had finally started to believe that he had completely accepted this, he goes and throws a curve ball and decides to confuse me instead. He knows I'm sitting right next to him, yet he has the audacity to shrug his damn shoulders? If this was his way of trying to seem like tough old Brian, not affected by anything, then he was failing - and massively. He looked like an idiot, a complete and utter idiot.

"Go on, Brian. Why don't you tell him how you feel?" I don't know where I had suddenly grown a pair of balls, but now I had something to stick up for. I had to know how he really felt, I had to know if everything he had previously said to me about this baby was a lie, and if so, how could he have lied so easily to my face? 

He looked up at me, face almost looking sad. But I didn't buy it, I couldn't let myself buy it. I was done playing games, and done believing him without ever questioning him. Especially now that he was acting so completely different in front of his friends. Something that I realized he would do a lot.

"Are you seriously pissed at me right now?" Q asked as he noticed the look on my face.

"You're actually kidding, right? He asked you how you felt, you shrugged. How do you think that looks?"

"I didn't mean it like that" 

"Then how did you mean it? Because I'd really love to know" I remained calm, although my insides were raging with anger.

He moved his mouth, but no words came out. He pursed his lips, before stopping once again. He turned his focus towards Sal. "I feel good, actually." 

I didn't get the same feeling of relief this time. I now felt a little paranoid, like his answer had seemed forced. He was definitely acting differently in front of Sal, and I sure as hell hoped that he'd always stick to that answer, instead of telling me one thing and him another when I wasnt around.

"You're both gonna handle a kid?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, clearly shocked that we were keeping it. He must have known that Q had never wanted kids as much as I knew.

"Yeah, we are" Q answered. 

"And how are you gonna do that, you're both at opposite ends of the country - literally."

"We'll make it work, just like we've been making this work for the past few months" 

"Sex and a baby are two completely different things" 

"It's not just sex, man." Q boldly stated. Good save, he definitely had himself out of my bad books completely and I was almost enjoying letting him take all of the heat. Maybe I would have helped out or maybe even felt bad, but I was watching him more than anything. Watching to see if there was any inkling of dishonesty falling from his lips. "I love her." 

Sal looked back and forth at the two of us, before leaning his head back, displaying an almost sinister smile. He looked back at Q, the pair exchanging an odd look between them, making me wonder what it was entirely about. 

"You're unbelievable, man" Sal slowly stood up, pointing his finger at Q. "Fucking unbelievable" he continued, before walking away. 

"..Why is that so unbelievable?" I asked, looking towards Q.

He shuffled uncomfortably, before shrugging once more. Not the same mopey shrug that he had displayed earlier, but a very jittery and uncomfortable one. Between that, and the look and reaction that Sal had given him, my body felt on edge about something. There was more than the shrug that he had given to me that meets the eye, and I was going to find out exactly what it was.

-

"I'm going to try and get some of this sand out of every crevice. You wanna find a movie or something?" Q asked, poking his head out of the ensuite bathroom. 

"Sure" I nodded, climbing onto his bed. As the bathroom door shut, I leant over to find the remote off of the nightstand. Moving some room service menus, I used my touch to feel around for the remote, when I finally gripped the rectangular device. Only as I pulled it closer to my body, I noticed that I had accidentally picked up Q's phone instead. In that moment, all I could do was look down at it, replaying earliers moments in my head. As much as I didn't want to be one of those girls, the answers to the very questions in my head could potentially be known after just one quick look. Clicking the lock button, the screen lit up in my hands. Dammit, of course he had a password lock. I looked around the room, trying my best to focus on what his password could possibly be. I typed in his birthday, nothing. His zip code, nothing. His cats name...bingo. This guys mind didn't think too far out of his comfort zone. 

Hearing the shower still running, I clicked on the message icon, watching as different names filled the screen. Most of them I recognized, but a few I didn't, a couple being girls names. That definitely caught my attention, and I would focus on that shortly, but right now I knew that Sal was in on covering something. I clicked on the thread of messages exchanged between the two, one sent just moments before he got into the shower. 

"You can't tell her" Q had sent, there was no response from Sal just yet, and everything inside of me wanted nothing more than for him to reply whilst he was in the shower. After scrolling up some further, there was nothing else to suggest foul play, just work related stuff. 

Going back into the inbox, I clicked on one of the girls names, Amy. There wasn't that many messaged between the pair, but they had only recently started texting. Whilst he was on the cruise, to be exact. Reading through them, my mouth dropped.

"Come to my cabin tonight" Q had sent. To which the girl responded with acceptance of the suggestion, followed by a couple winking emojis. The fact that the two of them were stuck on a boat together for four days, and had felt comfortable enough to exchange numbers, made me feel sick. And the fact that he invited her to his room? Every good thought, every little bit of hope that I had held onto was non existent at this point. Just as I was about to continue scrolling, I heard Q switch off the shower. There would only be a matter of minutes before he was clothed and back in here, so I had to act fast in hiding the fact that this had happened, yet my instincts were begging for me to find out more. 

Reaching into my pocket, I grabbed my own phone, before setting up the camera and taking a picture of this girls number. I quickly locked Q's phone, placing it back onto the nightstand, before picking up the remote. I switched on the TV, just as Q appeared in the bathroom doorway.

"Did you find anything?" He asked, choice of words almost ironic.

Oh I found something, alright.


	30. CHAPTER 29

As Brian snored peacefully beside me, I picked up my phone. Looking at the picture, I grabbed a pen and pad from the drawer and jotted down the number. There was no way that I could have no care in the world and sleep through everything, just like he was. I needed to know and I had the perfect idea on how to go about this. I just hoped that it'd work as smoothly as it did in my head.

Setting up a new message, I began typing. 

"Hey, it's Brian from the cruise. I got a new #" I sent, and sat staring at my phone until a response came in.

"Hey!!! How have you been?" It read.

"I've been good, how've you been?" I decided to keep it casual, to hopefully unload some answers on it's own. I couldn't just jump in with the HOW DO YOU KNOW ME?! DID I EVER MENTION THAT I'M KINDA SEEING SOMEONE? THAT SHE IS HAVING MY BABY? Although, that's all I wanted to do.

"Pretty good. Missing you, though." 

This was definitely not looking good, you don't talk to the opposite member of the sex like this unless something is or has been going on. I wanted to wait until I had every single answer before I confronted Brian, but it was already so clear, and all I wanted to do was smother him as he laid in bed next to me.

"Miss you too. Although the nights on the ship are kind of hazy, ha." I tried my best to drop subtle hints, but she was probably no doubt a dumb blonde, the usual type I've seen Brian look at. 

"How could you forget?" She replied, was she mad? Was Brian not drunk that night he was with her? Maybe I had just dropped myself in. "Want me to rejog your memory..?" Another came through moments later.

"Of course." I shot back. Within minutes a response came through, I opened up the message to see that it was in fact a video.

Pressing play, I could hear the sound of a girl giggling, followed by Brian's voice, much clearer than hers. He had definitely been the one filming this. He was holding the phone, his legs laid out onto the bed in nothing but his boxers. But there was no sign of a girl other than her voice, but I couldn't figure out what she was saying, she was too far away from the camera, which made me cling to that withering piece of hope that she was in a seperate bed next to him, anything, anything that would leave him to be completely innocent and for us to be okay. That was soon crushed, when the girls voice started becoming clearer, before she came into view, crawling onto the bed before lifting her leg over Brian's hips to straddle him. I had seen enough, I was about to put the phone down and sucker punch him right there, but I needed to know everything, so I picked the phone back up and continued watching. Watching as she began to slide down his boxers, before taking him into her mouth. A string of moans flowing from Brian, as she continued to perform oral sex on him. This continued for a further few minutes, before she began to strip herself, before getting off of him and leaving the bed. I wondered if that was when they had stopped, I prayed that was when they had stopped, even. We had hooked up since he came back from the cruise, and knowing that he had been having sex with random girls and then sleeping with me made me feel so dirty. 

I heard a rustling sound of plastic, before the girl came back into view, placing a condom onto Brian before sliding herself onto his manhood. That was when I turned the video off. I had seen enough, he had sex with her. I didn't just have the niggling in the back of my mind anymore, I had full video proof.

Getting out of bed, I grabbed a jacket and made my way to Sal's room. If anyone was going to give me brutal honesty it was going to be him. And if he tried to tell me otherwise then I would just show him the video. Hitting his door, I waited a few moments for a response, before he opened the door, face looking confused to see me standing there.

"You busy?" I asked, he could clearly tell that something was wrong. I couldn't seem to hide it anymore. He stepped back, motioning for me to come in. "Thanks" I said, heading in and sitting on the end of the bed. 

"Need a drink?" He asked, before realizing what he had suggested. "Need a non alcoholic drink?" He chuckled a little, almost weird for me to see. He had always been yelling or mad whenever I seemed to be around, but maybe he was just mad at the situation being Brian and myself. I probably needed to stop taking it so personally. I nodded, watching him grab a bottle of water from the mini fridge. "So whats brings you here?" He handed me the bottle, before opening his own and taking a swig.

"I know that you know" 

"What is it that I know?" He asked, like there were multiple outcomes to what I had just said.

"Brian not being able to keep it in his pants, specifically on the cruise" I sighed. A small look of defeat washed over his face. One that knew he was supposed to be keeping it a secret, but one that also knew that I was right.

"Look, Jess..I didn't mean to keep that from you, and I wanted to tell you. I probably would have told you considering the situation" he waved his hand towards my stomach. He sat down next to me, now trying to take more of a sympathetic tone. "He told me that you two were in a bad place at that time, that you weren't together, but then I saw that you were in Miami and a switch went off in my mind. Things couldn't have been that bad for you to be here."

"They were kinda bad, but we had never argued. Our relationship wasn't the thing that distanced us. I told him that I was pregnant, and he just left. That was it" 

"I guess he manipulated the situation to justify what he did, which made me believe him. But I'm sorry, if I had known that that was the case then I wouldn't have been on his side. I even saw him going back to the room that night with the girls, I could've sto.."

"Girls?" 

"You are talking about the threesome, right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. My heart now dropping completely into my stomach. I shouldn't have been surprised, I really shouldn't. The fact that the girl in the video wasn't a one time thing, crushed me more than I thought I was crushed in the first place.

"I think I'm going to throw up" I said, running my hands through my hair. Sal rubbed his forhead, clenching his eyes shut out of frustration to his friends behavior, and the fact that he always had to deal with the consequences of his shitty actions. "I only knew about one girl, Amy. She sent a video of the two of them fucking." 

"No way?" He seemed shocked as I nodded in response.

"You warned me about him, and I chose to ignore it. I guess you can finally tell me 'I told you so'" 

"I'm not going to do that" he said, wrapping an arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder, completely defeated by the day. "So what are you going to do?" 

"I don't know yet. I guess I tell him?" I removed my head from his shoulder to look up to his face, he would be the one to tell me if that was a good idea or not. And right now I needed that.

"I think you should. Wait til the morning, and if you need someone to back you up, text me and I'll be there." 

It felt good knowing that he was actually on my side, and maybe that would have been completely different if I wasn't pregnant, but I was just glad that no matter how badly things would be tomorrow, Sal could hopefully mediate it in some way. If Q were to get mad and decide to walk away, he would always make him see where he was going wrong. I got off the bed, walking towards the door, Sal following.

"If you need anything you know where I am" he smiled as I left the room.

"Thank you, Sal" I leant in, giving him a quick hug. As much as I felt terrible about the situation, I knew I would have felt ten times worse if I hadn't came to see him.

"No problem, now go and get some rest" 

Hearing the door shut, I continued my walk down the corridor. There was no way that I was going back to Q's room, so I ventured back down to my own. As I climbed into bed, I looked at my phone, knowing that awful video was on there. Knowing that she was probably one of many. Knowing that the guy I was in love with was the biggest slime ball that I had ever met in my life.


	31. CHAPTER 30

It was finally morning, and I had gotten around two hours sleep. The thought of getting out of bed was excruciatingly painful, especially knowing that I'd have to confront Brian about everything that I knew. I didn't know where to start, or what my approach would even be. Do I stay calm and hear his side of the story? Or do I go in all guns blazing, not even giving him a chance to explain after his multiple failed attempts before? Ever since finding out that I was pregnant, I had to really change my way of thinking and dealing with things. Stress was something I have had way too much of whilst being involved with this man, so I needed to deal with this in a way that wasn't going to rile me up even further, no matter how hard keeping that mindset will be when I saw him standing right there in front of me.

After washing and a quick over-priced room service breakfast, I decided to finally muster the courage to leave my room. It was my last day here in Florida either way, so these really were the make or break moments on whether I'd be leaving on okay terms with Brian, or whether I'd never want to see his face ever again. 

Getting out of the elevator to Q's floor, I began walking towards his door, when someone began calling my name from behind me.

"Hey" I turned around, greeting Sal. 

"You going to talk to him?" He asked.

"I'm going to try my best. It's literally taken me almost half an hour to get to his floor. I'm trying to get myself in a calm frame of mind, but I know as soon as I see him I'll still wanna kill him." I gritted my teeth. Trying to stay calm would probably be the death of me, I could barely even say his name without my blood boiling.

"Not to drag you down, but it doesn't seem to be working for ya" he patted my shoulder as he continued to walk with me. "You want me to come with you?" 

"Would you?" I questioned, feeling like that would be the better option, he couldn't try to worm his way out of his lies if we were both there. We both had more than enough proof combined.

"Come on, before you change your mind. You deserve some answers." As we got to his door, my body froze, Sal noticing the change in my body language. 

"I don't think I can do this, Sal." I took a step back, but Sal held me near.

"Yes you can, Jess" he said, knocking on the door.

As Q opened the door, the look on his face told me that he hadn't planned on seeing the both of us there together. I don't know whether that was a look of worry, panic or maybe just confusion. But he definitely knew that something was up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking between us both.

"Can we come in for a sec?" Sal asked.

"Sure.." He answered, almost hesitantly. I probably wouldn't be all too surprised if he had a girl hidden in there somewhere at this point. "What's with all of this?" He sat on his bed, Sal joining him. I stood before them, wondering how to start this all off. Might as well just spew the truth, right?

"So I met someone last night. Well, kinda" I begun, Q still having no idea where this was going.

"And?" 

"A girl named Amy" I replied, not making it clear that I knew. Just clear enough that I had met her. I wanted to see his reaction and what his answer could possibly be.

"You really need to be more clear, Amy's a pretty common name" he answered. Sal began looking down, shaking his head behind Q.

"Cheap amateur porn Amy? At least, that's what the video suggests" I said, holding my phone up. He placed his face into his hands, groaning loudly. As he was about to speak, I cut him off. "Now is that the only video that could potentially come to surface or did you film one when you participated in that threesome, too?" I almost had an element of sass seeping into my voice, but that was always better than coming off as a complete lunatic.

"You know what happened with us, Jess. We..I.. We weren't together" 

"That's your excuse?" 

"Being single isn't my excuse, it's a fact." 

"I don't care whether you were single or not. I care that you lead me on, that you made me believe that this was actually going somewhere, and as soon as you're away you play me out to be the fool. I know for a fact that if I hadn't found out for myself then you would have never even thought about telling me, and that makes me feel like the biggest idiot of all time - cuddling up to a guy every night that can lie so easily to my face, I don't appreciate that at all." 

"It's pretty fucked up, Q" Sal added.

"Why are you even here?" Q scolded back towards him.

"Because she's carrying your child, you dope. You're treating her as if she's some hussy from down the block. Look at her, man. Fucking look at her. She's going to be the mother of your child and that's how you respect her? Single or not, you can't treat her like that. You tell her you love her, now call me an idiot but that implies you're all for her. At least that's what we thought" 

"She knows I love her" 

"Do I though?" I asked, because I was having a hard time believing that right now. You don't do this to someone that you love, not at all. The look on his face when I had questioned that was all that I had wanted. 

"Can you leave us to talk?" Q turned towards Sal, who then looked towards me as if he was asking if it was okay, to which I nodded. After he had left, Q patted the spot next to him for me to join him, which I instantly declined. "After you wanted me to leave.. I didn't think there would be another shot for us. I fucked up so many times in these past few months, I didn't think you'd think twice before nipping this in the bud. But now you're here, I feel guilty as hell" 

"Guilty enough to beg your friend not to tell me? If you felt that bad about it, you would have been honest in the first place, not try to cover your tracks completely."

"I thought we were done" 

"Like how you thought we were done in Chicago, when you fucked some other random? The record gets old, Brian. You can't go jumping into bed with someone else whenever you do something wrong. That's not how a relationship works, you work through it, not throw in the towel at the first opportunity you get." 

"I know how a relationship works. And honestly, I don't go around doing that shit when I'm in one. Like I said, we weren't together, and I thought I had screwed over all of my chances with you so I just said fuck it. That's why it was so over the damn top. I had to do something. Something to take my mind off of everything that had happened with you. And being alone, you were the only thing that I could think about, and I couldn't bear that." I sighed, I had arrived at his room not wanting to leave forgiving him so easily. But in a way he was right. Although that didn't make his behavior acceptable in my eyes. And if he were to do such a thing again then I wouldn't even be around to give him even a minute to try to explain himself. "Please, just give me one last chance.?"


	32. CHAPTER 31

"Maybe I'm an idiot for saying this, but I believe you." I sighed. Sure I was partially happy that everything he had said had some sense to it. But there was part of me that was angry at myself for letting it show that I forgave him so soon. I didn't want him to think that I was a pushover, that he could do this every time we had a fight and I'd forgive him as easily as the time before. Because that wasn't the case, that was his last chance, there would never be any more. 

A smile formed on his face, before he made his way over to me, attempting to give me a hug, to which I shook my head at and stepped away. 

"Alright, no hug then.." He said, sounded annoyed, but must have known deep down why I had acted that way. 

"Just.. not yet. Don't get me wrong, I forgive you, but I'm definitely still mad at you." 

"I'm sorry you had to see all that.." 

"In what universe to do you think that was a good idea, though? She was on the cruise, so I'm assuming that she was a fan? And you recorded it? Just be glad that your face wasn't in it. All I have to say." He looked down at his feet, hopefully as disappointed with himself as he looked. His voice was definitely in the video from the small part that I had watched, so that alone could be disastrous for him. The girl seemed pretty into him, and I jump started that when texting her again pretending to be him. I just hoped that she wouldn't be that type of fan to be angry at the cutting off of contact, where she would want to retaliate in a terrible way. I had to find a way for her to delete that video. He was going to be a dad, I just wouldn't feel comfortable that my child could potentially know about this one day. It had to go.

"I was wasted. You know how I get" 

"Good save" I replied sarcastically.

"Can you not start acting like a bitch?" 

"I'm gonna go. I can't be dealing with you right now. I have packing to do" 

It was the best thing to do, being alone with him in a room was something that I wasn't ready to do yet. I was still so full with anger that if I had stayed, I wouldn't be able to not say anything. And we all know that would start a whole new argument that would last another week. As I left his room, I made it back to mine, dragging my suitcase out and throwing it onto the bed. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a text, from Brian.

"I didn't mean to call you a bitch. You have every right to be angry, just don't leave Miami without seeing me first, please." 

I rolled my eyes, almost confused by his behavior sometimes. He was always so hot and cold. Throwing insults, but then acting so sweet 10 minutes later when he had actually thought about what he had said. That was his biggest downfall. He would never think things through until after, whether that be drinking too much, hooking up with random girls, or saying something that he shouldn't have. 

I put the phone back into my pocket, before having a moment of thinking, then pulling it back out again. There was a good chance that this girl, Amy, was still in Miami. Brian had no idea that I had been texting her pretending to be him, so I had to at least have one try and making this video disappear from existence.

"Hey, I was just wondering if there was a chance that you could possibly delete that video" I typed, almost cringing at how awfully bad the text message had sounded. But I had no other idea on how to try and ask such a thing, other than to straight out ask it.

Shortly after, a response came through.

"Meet up with me tonight, and I'll think about it ;)" 

How was I going to work my way around that one? I'm almost certain that using Brian's skin was going to be nowhere as easy as pretending to use his number. There was no way that I could get her to delete it by turning up as myself, looking like a crazy girlfriend that wasn't actually his girlfriend. That didn't look great by any means. Unless.. I tell Brian about it. The last thing that I wanted him to know was that I snooped through his phone. I didn't wan't him to lose trust in me just like I had done him, it felt awful after all. But surely he could see that I knew something was up, and I was right about it, so I had some right to look? My brain was mush at this point. I texted Brian, asking him to come and see me, within five minutes there was a knock on my door.

"It's open!" I yelled, as I continued tossing items into my suitcase.

"What's up?" Brian asked, sounding curious. 

"I... Uh, actually have something to partially ask and to partially admit to.." I began. Brian then nodded for me to continue. "Before I found out, I knew something was or had been going on. I saw how you looked at Sal and it was just eating me up inside. That night when we went back to your room, you were in the shower and I kind of... looked through your phone.." I clenched my teeth, awaiting an angry response from Q. He just kind of sighed, but didn't seem angry. 

"Go on" he replied.

"I got the girls number. I got Amy's number. And I texted her off my phone, maybe pretending to be you" 

"Okay, you're slowing losing me. Pretending to be me how?" 

"I just texted her to see what she would say. Nothing out of the ordinary, just some casual hey how are you stuff. Then she started to talk about that night and I questioned her, saying that I had forgotten blah blah blah. She then sent me that video." 

"Right.." 

"And so now after everything, the last thing I ever want is for that video to be a public thing. For your sake, and for our baby's sake. So I texted her today, asking if she could delete it. It was probably a long shot off, but I had to try something. She said she wanted to meet up with you tonight, and then she would think about it.." I said, trying to subtly drop a hint. "But I ca.."

"I'll do it." he interrupted my sentence. 

"You will?" I asked, surprised by his reaction. I had expected him to be a little mad, not completely enthusiastic.

"You're right, it shouldn't be out there, and I don't want it to be out there. But one thing?" 

"Sure.." 

"You have to come with me. Maybe if we're just completely honest, she'll see that it's the right thing to do." 

I immediately felt nauseous. To me, that was a horrendous idea. No one else knew besides us two, Sal and Kara. But between these people, we knew that this secret would always be safe. If we tell a girl that we didn't even know, and a fan at that, it would only be a matter of seconds before that was on every inch of the internet. 

"Brian.. I can't, my parents." 

"So then tell them. Don't you finally want this out in the open?" 

"Well yeah.. But I'd rather do that in the flesh." I replied.

"So they can completely tear you apart like they had done when you thought it'd be best to tell them about you and I 'in the flesh'" he air quoted the last part. He was right once again. I couldn't get away from my family quicker the day that I had told them about Brian and I. The last thing that I could cope with was looking at their faces as they told me that my own child was a mistake. "You don't have to, but this could just work for us. You don't have to face them."

"I'm going home tomorrow, so I kind of would have to face them" I sighed, knowing that he would be all the way in New York whilst I had to deal with the backlash.

"Not if you come back to New York with me." He stated, certain that he wanted this to really happen. "Until this blows over, come and stay with me." 

I stared at the things in my suitcase, before looking around hesitantly. Was it really that much of a good idea? But then again, would it be so awful?


	33. CHAPTER 32

"So that's it? We just call them?" I asked Brian, resting the plate of leftovers from tonights dinner on my lap above the blanket that was covering my legs, leaning myself against the headboard. I pulled out my phone to check the time, it was coming up for 6PM. 

"Yep, that's pretty much it" he replied.

I remembered that we were three hours ahead of time back home, so if we were really going ahead with this then now was a better time than any. 

"How do I even start the conversation? Like, hey, how are you? Better than the baby forming in my womb, I hope, because he or she is doing just great!" 

"That could actually work" Brian chuckled to himself. I watched his face, trying to figure out whether he was actually being serious or not, because something inside me felt as if there was an element of seriousness in what he had said. I groaned, letting every ounce of frustration escape in the noise. I had no idea how to break the news, but I also had to remember that it would barely matter, they would still be horrified by the announcement no matter how I phrased it. Scrolling through my phone book, I stopped, hovering my thumb above my moms name. I looked towards Brian, his face watching me eagerly, before pressing the call button. No going back now, I thought to myself.

"Hello?" My mom's voice appeared. I just stared at the screen, completely frozen. I looked up to Brian, hoping he'd tell me what to say but he just waved his hand, ushering me to speak. Great help he is.

"Hey, mom." I replied, hesitantly.

"Oh god, what did you do now?" The typical mom answer when you sound uneasy on the phone to them. 

"I kinda need to talk to you. About something serious. You might wanna kill me for doing this over the phone, but I just need it out there, you know?" 

'I might know, depending on how bad the next thing that you're about to say is." She replied, sounding stern.

"...I'm pregnant." I blurted out, almost wanting to throw my phone and then cover my ears, anything to not hear what she was going to respond to that.

"Congratulations." 

"What?" I froze, maybe it was weird to question that, but I think I'd be weird NOT to question that in my case.

"Congratulations on making the biggest mistake of your life." She said, before hanging up.

"She hung up" I said, throwing my phone onto Brian's lap. Worried about the texts that were to follow when she began telling everyone in my family. 

"What did she say?" Brian questioned.

"She said congratulations. Then she just hung up." 

"I'm assuming a congratulations riddled with sarcasm?" 

"Uh huh" I replied, nodding. "I can't tell if I'm relieved by her lack of response, or worried?" 

"You definitely should be worried. But not too much, because you're with me now, and I'll never let anything bad happen to you." His words making me smile instantly. There were only few occasions where Brian would be completely affectionate, and they would always be out of the blue, so to hear something like that when I needed it the most, was definitely uplifting. I wrapped my arm around his bicep, resting my head on his shoulder, whilst he rested his chin on my head. We sat like that for a while before Brian's voice quietly filled the room. "I guess we should start arranging the thing tonight." He said, removing his chin. "Do I call her or text her?" 

"Text." I replied, not really wanting to hear him talking to her where I couldn't hear what she was saying. 

"Alright" he grabbed my phone, and began texting her. Laying around until her response came through. "She said meet her at 10? That's fucking ages away." He moaned.

"Afraid you won't be awake then, old guy?" I joked, poking him with my elbow.

"Something like that" he kidded back.

I crawled in front of him, still resting on my hands and knees. "I really appreciate you doing this for me." I said, planting a quick peck to his lips, before face palming on the bed next to him. I felt his hand run up the back of my thigh and under my dress, resting it on my butt, tapping and grabbing it gently as if he was bored and that was his only form of entertainment.

"I fucking love your ass." He said, pulling the back of my dress up and resting it on my back, taking in the full view of my behind. "I just fucking love it" he patted it some more, causing me to laugh into the comforter. I turned around, lifting my legs, placing the soles of my feet flat against his chest, each foot on each pec. He parted my legs, pulling my hips so I was closer to him, before leaning down to kiss me. It started of as slow, sweet kisses, before they gradually got more and more hungry. Tongues now battling the other, he proceeded onto kissing along my jawline, down to my neck, before kissing along my collar bone, giving it small nips in between. 

I focused on his hand dancing dangerously high up on my thigh, bunching the hem of my dress at my hips. He continued to mumble on about how much he missed feeling me and pleasuring me all while starting to rub me softly through my underwear. 

 My head rolled back against his shoulder as soft moans were falling from my lips. Brian slightly moved my underwear to the side and started rubbing my clit with soft strokes of his fingers, taking in every moan that fell from my lips. 

"You’re so wet baby girl. I need to feel you so bad.” He groaned as I pushed my butt against his now prominent erection. He removed his fingers from me causing a light whimper and stood before me stepping out of his jeans. I, as well, started to divest myself of my clothing, pulling my dress up over my head, before laying back, noticing out of the corner of my eye, Brian staring at me licking his lips, before ridding himself of his boxers and shirt.

He climbed back on top of me and placed light kisses along the valley of my breasts, reaching around my back, unclasping my bra. He slowly slid his hands down my sides, tucking his fingers under each side of my panties, before pulling them down my legs and tossing them onto the floor. He began lining himself up with my entrance before slowly pushing in, both of us reveling in the feeling that we’ve been craving for such a long time. 

"God, I've missed this so much, fuck" Brian exclaimed as he continued thrusting in and out at a moderate pace. I was in a state of pure bliss, just marveling in the feeling of him pushing himself in and out of me. 

 He reached down and propped my leg up onto his shoulder, causing him to enter me at a different angle. This angle causing him to go much deeper and hit my G-Spot dead on with each thrust. I let out an involuntary moans as he sped his thrusts up. My hands flew up to my mouth to cover any other screams, not wanting any adjoining rooms to hear, only to have my hand be quickly removed by Q’s. 

"I want to hear you, baby girl. Let me hear all those sounds I’ve missed so much.” With that sentence he continued even faster than he was before he delivered a particularly hard thrust to my G-Spot causing me to throw my head back and let my orgasm wash over me. The clenching of my walls made Brian topple over the edge moments later, letting out a string of curses and moans with a mixture of my name. When he had finished riding out both of our highs he carefully pulled himself out, panting as he laid down beside me, resting his hand on my bare back, sliding his finger in small circles. I felt pretty content in that moment, the feeling of being completely exposed yet the most comfortable I had been in a long time, knowing that he was lying beside me, supporting me through everything. 

"Love you" he said playfully.

"Ew"

"Really though, I do love you" his voice now sounding more serious.

"I love you, too" I replied, watching his face almost light up. I know I didn't say the words an awful lot, but he must have always known that I had felt that way. At least I hope he knew, I mean, I already had my first creeping of his phone and a pissed off rant at him, that's what girlfriends or almost girlfriend's are stereotypically known for, right? 

"It has feelings!" He announced loudly, hitting his arm in response to that. 

"Shut up" I replied, watching his face as his eyes creased when he smiled. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest tightly. I laid there just listening to his breath rising and falling against my ear. "We need to shower before tonight." I announced, but still not moving. I didn't want to move, I was more than willing to just lay here with him for the rest of the night.

"No. Just a little longer" he mumbled into my neck.


	34. CHAPTER 33

We were finally en route to the diner/restaurant that Amy had suggested we meet at. Well, her and Brian. She had no idea that I would be tagging along, and from the style of her texts it just so seemed that she may have wanted more from this night than just a meal. I was very nervous to say the least, if she was into him, she could possibly take the news pretty negatively and spread it left, right and centre. I guess I was going in pretty optimistic with how I was going to handle things. The only thing I was truly worried about was her letting rip online with this information, or her getting mad and leaking the video. We had to work our way around this where we could avoid any possible bad outcome. 

Walking into the diner, I followed Q's lead, not really knowing who I was looking for. Sure, I had seen the video. But I didn't really stop to take in the contents of her face, I was mostly just distracted by her cheap extensions. 

"Ah" I heard Q announce as he spotted the girl out from the crowds of tables, before looking back at me as if to check to see if I was still near, then making his way over to the table where the tanned, blonde girl was sat.

"Hey!" She squealed, noticing Q, standing up and reaching her arms out to hug him. He pulled her into an awkward side hug, knowing that it'd still make me uncomfortable, but knowing I'd let that slide considering our somewhat dangerous mission. She noticed me behind him, before the same annoying tone appeared once again "and who is this!" She fake smiled, it almost not sounding like a question. Brian began to open his lips to answer before I interrupted him.

"I'm his manager" I smiled, holding my hand out for her. I saw Brian give me a confused look over her shoulder before mouthing 'what are you doing?'. After shaking hands and introducing myself, she turned to walk back to her seat. As her back was towards me, I looked to Brian, also mouthing the words, 'I got this, just go along with it'. He scrunched his eyebrows, but he knew I had something up my sleeve. 

"So what brings you here?" She asked, looking at me. Clearly I was the elephant in the room, keeping her from the alone time that she so clearly wanted with Brian. 

"I'll take this" Brian said, placing his palm on the table, waiting for the attention to be focused on him. "Look, I'm just going to straight up tell you this instead of beating around the bush. Something came up since that night you and I were together, and there's kind of that video weighing heavily on my head where I really, really need it to be gone." 

"Why? Don't you trust me all of a sudden?" She asked, it almost sounded like she was enjoying the fact that he was pretty much begging. Or maybe she just liked the attention, who knew. 

"I don't know you, is more of my deal." He replied.

"Ohhh I see, you're more scared that I'm going to post this video for all to see, shattering your reputation." 

"What reputation? It's not exactly clean cut. I got people that can't see this. That's all."

"Shouldn't you have thought about that before you recorded it on my phone?" She asked, putting emphasis on 'my'.

"I'm asking you, from one decent human to the other, to just get rid of it, like it never even happened. Then it's no hair off anyone's back, it's gone. No one has to see it." 

"Surely I should be in control of who sees it, considering the video belongs to me?" She smiled. My mouth dropping in astonishment as to how some people literally did not give a fuck at all. About anyone else's dignity, and especially their own. After all, she was way more in view than he was. "What's that face all about?" She turned towards me, causing me to shake my head, letting out a chuckle. 

"Oh, nothing" I smiled to myself. The confusion on Q's face was increasing as I remained with my calm composure. 

"Really? Because it doesn't seem like nothing." 

"It's just funny how you think you have this all figured out. That you think you can just attempt to completely ruin an innocent guys life all because he clearly wants nothing to do with you. News flash, honey, no one can see that video. At least not publicly, unless you want a couple of great lawyers laughing in your face as they - along with Q - sue your ass. He's not given you any sign of consent, in fact we have opposite, in proof. We have the texts, asking you to delete the video. And you pretty much blackmailing him in response. You're not being in the slightest...let me think of the word that might be foreign to you...oh, clever, here. Releasing it would be a threat of invasion of privacy and could also be criminal blackmail or coercion. He has every right to sue. Consent for a private video is NOT consent for public exibition and/or distribution. And here's the thing, he can only sue if they get distributed on purpose and if can prove that they were, and with the texts....it's pretty clear that you had motives involving this particular video. So perhaps it's time to get off of that high horse that you have just so managed to climb yourself upon, because reality check, there is no way that you'd get away with this." 

She looked speechless, and completely worried. Of course the video was a two way street, but I wasn't going to be the one to let her know that she had rights to the video too. All I saw was the look on her face that let me know that I had her right where I needed her to be, like putty in my hands.

"Alright. I'll get rid of it." She sighed, pulling out her phone, scrolling her thumb along the screen. "Look, see, done. No more trouble" she said, turning the screen around as the 'deleted' image popped up.

"Brilliant" I smiled smugly towards her, and then at Brian. The relief filling every ounce of his face. 

"But after this, you guys can pay. All of this was enough stress to last me a life time, it's not even like he was that good in bed" she said, as she stood up from the table, collecting her things.

"Just bad enough to keep you wanting more, boo boo" I called out as she strutted off.

"How'd you get so wise on all this shit?" Brian asked, face still in shock from tonight's events.

"You really think I'm gonna come in here blind? I researched the hell out of this before we left. I know for one that you would want to be the one to tell your friends and family, as would I. I wasn't going to let some cheap barbie wanabee take away our happy." I said, placing my hand on his, playing with his fingers.

"You're fucking incredible" he smiled, before leaning in and giving me a quick peck.

We decided to make the most of the table that we had, and ordered a late night meal, a celebratory meal at that. Everything finally seemed to be going our way, and I was taking in every ounce of our last night in Miami, it was like we had experienced every single emotion all in one evening. I was just so glad that happiness would be that last one we had to go through.

When we got back to the hotel, we saw all of our friends and Brian's crew chilling with one another in the bar area. As we strolled in, hand in hand, I could see Brian smile as he saw the same view that I had just feasted my eyes upon. Everyone that we cared deeply about smiling in one room, enjoying the company and the relaxed atmosphere of tonight. It seemed like everyone was in the highest of spirits, the contagious feeling taking over Brian and myself. I felt him squeeze my hand, trying to gain my attention. I looked up over my shoulder at him standing next to me.

"You wanna tell them tonight?" He smiled, knowing that I also saw this a perfect opportunity, and a perfect way to end our trip.

"It's like you read my mind" I smiled back.

Walking over to the rowdy bunch, I heard Brian's voice yell as best as he could, gathering the attention of everyone in the room.

"Sorry to ruin your evening, guys. I just wanted to let you all in on a little something. This whole trip has been phenomenal. I wouldn't want to surround myself with anyone else. You're all completely fucking nuts, but I've got a soft spot for each and every one of ya" 

"Except for Murr!" Sal's voice yelled over the speech, receiving a slur of laughs amongst the crowd.

"Except for Murr." Brian laughed. "I love all you guys, that's why I want you to be the first ones I tell this to" I saw a few people whispering and smiling, I'm pretty sure they were expecting a proposal. "You all know this lovely little lady here" he said, placing an arm around my shoulders. "Turns out... she won't be the smallest one here for much longer" he announced. The room fell quiet whilst the penny dropped, but within seconds pretty much everyones faces were filled with happiness for the two of us. There were the few that weren't so thrilled with the news, but they tried their best to cover the looks on their faces.  
                                      

                                                   -

It felt like I had hugged about 60 people that night, my cheeks disgustingly painful from the amount of smiling that I had done in the hours passing since Brian has announced the news to everybody. 

"How you feeling?" Brian asked, planting himself into bed next to me. 

"Exhausted" I yawned. "I can't believe tonight actually happened" I smiled.

"I wanna post this online before someone else does." He picked up his phone, before looking towards me. "Take a picture with me" he said, leaning closer towards me.

"Are you kidding me? I just wiped my make-up off and i'm snuggled up in bed, I'm in no position to be photographed!" 

"Shut up. Just do it" he said, completely ignoring my dissatisfaction, holding up his phone, placing his other hand gently onto my barely there stomach, taking a quick snap. His thumbs tapped away, before my phone alerted that he had tagged me in an instagram photo. Clicking on the notification, the picture of us that he had just taken filled my screen, the caption; 'We're ready to go home tomorrow. All 3 of us' 

I looked over to him, smiling at my response to the cuteness in the picture. 

"I love you, so so much" I smiled, trying my best to handle my uncontrollable bouts of tears.

"I love you too, Jess." He smiled back.


	35. SEQUEL

Hey guys, added a sequal to this rather than continuing. The first chapter is up! It's called INTRICATE. On my profile! I just wanted to quickly say thanks so much for reading this story! Your likes and comments have always meant the world to me and made me smile. I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as the first :) x


End file.
